Zero Chances to Heaven
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Ryuunosuke Uryuu managed to mess up the summoning circle in his insane planning and ended up summoning Caster and an adeguate Master at the cost of the murderer's life. Danny was a simple Type-Moon nerd with no friends that spent his days playing FGO and, as he's summoned in the Fourth Grail War, he notice that his chances of surviving are close to zero! Genderbent!Characters
1. You dun goof'd, idiot!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue: You dun goof'd, idiot!**

* * *

Bodies hanging from the halls, dismembered and left open;

The floor completely stained by blood of the poor victims;

The surprised face of a psychotic murderer as his unmoving body had fallen to the wet floor.

In this hellish scenario, the young teen known as Danny Dempsey barely restrained himself from screaming in horror, his complex paling by the minute.

A moment earlier he was surveying for a store to enter and now was witnessing the goriest of the scenes.

His mind tried to call it a prank with actors but the unnerving smell of real blood and the stillness of the body quickly dispatched those thoughts as only fear remained in Danny's mind.

This sensation wasn't because of the deads he was near to but because if the cops were to show up he wouldn't be able to avoid going to prison.

A cospiracy. Yes, Danny thought, someone was trying to frame him and take him out!

A dumb thought, he concluded, as Danny was as friendless as foeless.

'Then what is this?'

In his crude search for an answer he barely felt someone poking at his shoulder.

The individual behind him huffed and bashed Danny's head softly.

It was that small pain that brought the teen back from thoughtland as he noticed that someone had hit him.

Frozen, he slowly turned around and prepared for the worst.

A set of Anubis-like ears twitched as Danny finally eyed surprised the young woman now in front of him.

"Servant Caster at your service. Are you my master?"

Danny jaw seemed to hit the floor as he continued to stare in shock at the woman that perfectly resembled Nitocris, the Caster-Servant with powerful Skills and NP.

He glanced quickly to his hands and realisation dawned upon him as he noticed the command seals in his left hand.

"Y-Yes. I'm your master."

She nodded happily. "Then the contract is finalised."

The former Egyptian Queen finally gave a look to the state of the room. "M-Master-" "No."

Danny wasn't going to get framed and defamed in front of his.. Servant.

"The responsible is.. that one with the demented look." He pointed at Uryuu as he finally pieced up the whole puzzle.

Somehow Danny had been thrown into the Fourth Holy Grail War and now is the master of Caster.

The news was mixed in his mind as Gilles was not going to cause the insanity that happened in the canonverse but now Danny was forced to fight in the prequel war to Fate Stay Night.

Yet something was wrong about his current situation. "Ehr- Caster, can you check my current Magic Circuits?"

The Servant gave a confused look before closing her eyes and saying some words in Ancient Egyptian.

Nitocris' eyes snapped open and she started to stare her Master in surprise.

"24 High-Quality M-Magic Circuits!"

...That was indeed a surprise. That hopefully crossed the need to find the prana for Caster as she was going to be fully charged all the time.

A part of Danny begged for him to learn Magecraft now that he had the opportunity to do so but his logical side squashed with harsh reasoning: they were in the most difficult of the Grail Wars.

It was in this War that there were fearsome masters like Kiritsugu Emiya and Kirei Kotomine.

Danny shivered as he knew that his survival depended on not being found by those two individuals.

Plus the unstable master of Berserker and...

Danny had to catch his breath at the though of fighting the King of Heroes.

As much arrogant Gilgamesh was, his Stats and NP were something to not joke around.

Finally Danny remembered that he was still in a crime scene and that he needed to find an hideout for the time being.

Nodding at the simple resolution he was about to leave the small house but. "Master."

The teen glanced back. "What about the child?"

Child? Danny remembered that Uryuu had a small boy to use as further sacrifice for his summoning but surprisingly enough there was no trace of the boy.

Now that he thought about it, the parents' body were _different_ from the Anime.

Those should have been dark-haired, yet one of them was a red-haired westerner.

A soft sniff caught the teen's attention as his eyes widened at the young child crying in the corner of the room, bloody and scared.

Slowly Danny approached the trembling child and soon crouched close to her.

The young man turned to the Servant. "Caster, can you get me some paper?"

Nodding at his request, Nitocris used her prana to project a soft tissue and handed it to Danny.

The teen then asked quietly. "May I clean your face."

The young girl's face was dirtied by the blood of her parents and, after few seconds of neutral silence, she nodded and let Danny slowly move the tissue and remove the blood from her face.

As soon as she felt the lack of the terrible red substance, the girl tackled a surprised Danny as she cried in his chest.

The teen decided to comfort the distressed child and pulled her in an hug as she continued to weep in his shoulder.

Few minutes passed and Caster understood that her Master wasn't a bad person as he comforted the orphaned girl.

"May I ask your name, kid?" Moving her head she turned her amber eyes to the cerulean ones of her savior. "S-Sasha. M-My name i-is Sasha."

Inwardly Danny felt his head melting at whom he had found.

The five-years old girl hugging him as if her life depended on it was none other than a genderbent version of Shirou Emiya!

* * *

"Mama! Can we go and visit the park? Pleeease?" A small white-haired child asked loudly to her mother.

The woman partly focused on placing some clothes out of her luggage, smiled at her daughter. "Once we had finished settling our clothes, we will go and see the local park."

The little girl exclaimed happily as she helped her Mama in her small work.

"Is Kerry coming too?"

Irisviel's smile felt more forced as she remembered about her dear _wife_.

It was surprising finding out that a woman is capable of loving another woman unlike what many old books at the Einzbern's castle she had read about.

Yet the lesser Grail didn't regret accepting the confession of one Kiritsuko Emiya.

Thanks to Magecraft, she was able to bear the child of the Magus Killer and conceive the cute girl that enjoyed exploring the minimal parts of life.

Iri still giggled at how her lover had convinced Grandfather to let Illya come with them.

She had never seen the usually stern leader of the Einzbern Clan looking so scared of someone much younger than him.

"I don't think Kerry can come today, Illya. She is going to be a bit busy for the great event of those days. But we will have Artoria with us."

While many would haven't noticed the young Einzbern deflated a bit by the fact her second Mama wasn't going to be spending time with her.

"C'mon, Illya. We will get you one of those icecream you like."

The child seemed to recover from her previous disappointment as she remembered the sweet snack she had tried while they were waiting for their flight.

Maybe this trip will be truly the best like Kerry had promised her!

* * *

 **AN**

 **This fanfic will be updated every Wednesday** **as my main focus will still be** **Voyage in the Unknown** **. Review and comment for questions or corrections!**


	2. Operation DoomGuy

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Operation DoomGuy**

* * *

Knowing that the Fourth Grail War was going to be a dangerous one to be pulled into, Danny was ready to do some drastic actions to ensure his survival. And Sasha's.

Many would have frowned by the fact he didn't try to get the red-haired child in an orphanage so she could stay safe but...

Studying the _real_ map of Fuyuki City and deducing the range of the fire that would consume the part of the Japanese town, Danny grimaced as the flames would have been pretty close to the only orphanage in the city.

On the more emotional side, it was also dangerous for the young girl to be distanced by the Master of Caster. It had taken several hours to have her to trust him not to leave her if she finished the hug.

Yes, the girl hadn't detached herself from the young man and still clinged to him by holding his hands or staying close to his legs.

After few hours spent thinking deeply about the issue (influenced by how cute the genderbent version of Shirou Emiya looked), Danny decided to adopt her.

Now in a normal situation it would have been an extremely long solution to achieve but you know being the Master of a powerful Magus/Servant and a bit of _persuasion_ were able to speed up the process in a matter of minutes.

Same for the temporary home the Master-Servant duo needed also as hideout and cover.

As Danny managed to get his new _daughter_ to sleep in her new bed, the Master was ready for his last important objective of the day: Raid the closest American military base.

The reason of the infiltration was quite easy as Danny needed Military-grade equipment to deal with the Magus Killer and have a chance to fend off Kirei Kotomine.

Japanese bases were closer to the young man's reach but those were seriously underequipped since they lacked an Army-level military.

As much the JSDF was a group of specialised soldiers it was just that, a group smaller than the US Army.

Entering the base was actually more simple than planned. The recent collapse of the URSS and the warming relationship with China were good reasons for the Americans to reduce the defense budget and have some bases in the Pacific have a more lax guards' staff.

All in all the raid resulted in the young Master to obtain: a British SA80 with eight cartridges, an Howa Type 89 with nine, a M249 LMG with four small boxes, a Barrett M-82 with three regular cartridges and two AT ones and various explosives from grenades to C3 and C4.

Still Danny found an interesting obstacle in the second objective of his plans.

This second part of the mission was relative to his solution regarding his new responsibility as he needed money to achieve that.

And why not steal some from the US Army's budget during peacetime and with Bill Clinton as POTUS?

The issue in truth was more of a mind-related as Danny barely remembered the commands he would have to use to 'hack' the terminal in front of him.

Thankfully it took just few minutes for his brain to remember the proper keys to enter the military informatic system.

The small kick Danny had planned to inflict to the frail Clinton's administration in his first mandate would have soon became something much bigger than thought as the scandal that ensued by the surprising disappearance of two milion dollars from the accounts of the US Military Staff sparked one of the greatest scandals in the USA and Bill Clinton would have been impeached, years earlier than in OTL.

On another side, the adultery committed by the highest charge of the nation would have been discovered also early and crushed any attempts for the Clintons to return to power.

But that didn't matter at the Master of Caster as his mind was still focusing on the short-term effects of his actions.

An hour later, he had safely returned back home and, after having put his new resources in a secret place he had created thanks to Caster's Magecraft, he opened slowly the door that led to Sasha's room.

The girl was visibly shaking in her sleep, eyes close in pain.

Danny moved close to the child and started to stroke her red bangs, trying to soothe her fears.

Slowly the girl's nightmare seemed to cease as the girl resumed a regular breathing.

The young man smiled and as he slowly made his way to the door he was interrupted by a small voice.

"D-Daddy? Where were you?" Danny cursed himself inwardly, having forgotten about the possibility of the little girl's waking up because of her traumatic experience.

"Places, Sasha. I was just preparing a surprise for you."

Her tired eyes looked confused and curious about his words.

"Do you remember when you told me how you liked school?"

The child nodded, partial realisation dawning on her.

"Well.. tomorrow you will resume going there."

Few seconds of silence were enough to make Danny's frown in confusion.

"Something wrong, dear?"

The girl averted her eyes. "A-Are you going to abandon me?"

That question felt like a punch in his guts as he felt mortified at the misunderstanding.

"N-No, sweetie. It's just that Daddy need you to be in a safe place while he finish the nerve-wrecking work."

"T-The one w-with Caster?" Confirmed with a nod from her adoptive father, Sasha seemed to relax a bit.

"Tell you what." Danny started, catching the little attention left in the sleepy girl. "Tomorrow after school I will take you to the park and we will get an Icecream, okay?"

"'Kay.." The girl replied with as much enthusiasm left in her tired mind as she drifted back to sleep.

Sighing in relief, the young Master made just few steps before he froze at the doorknob.

'W-What if she had another nightmare?' The question pressed on his chest as he had already seen how she had been influenced by the gorey experience.

And so Danny opted to sit in the lone chair near the girl's bed.

It's not like he would have slept soundly that night, especially because the adrenalyne from the raid had yet to wear off.

Refusing to give in and facepalm as he heard Caster's astral giggles, Danny continued his silent thinking.

It was going to be a long watch...

" _Grandfather! Can I finally go to the park?_ "

Risei Kotomine smiled as the small bundle that was his granddaughter looked at him with so much attention.

" _As soon as your mother return, little Caren, she has yet to finalise her position as ally of Tokiomi._ "

The door of the church opened slowly. " _Then we can go now, child._ "

Risei sighed as he saw his heiress and only daughter, Kiara Kotomine enter the room.

She donned her usual nun dress, contrasting her previous Executioner's robes.

A beauty with very few rivals, the Master of Assassin was a dilemma for the Church representative.

From very young, his little girl had managed to excel in every subject and every assignment from the Church-led school.

A rare prodigy that made him proud at first.

A powerful individual, Kiara was an interesting choice to court and didn't lack possible suitors.

Imagine the shock of seeing his own daughter choosing the frail Claudia Hortensia as her lover.

A massive damage to the standing of the Kotomines, yet nobody had enough courage to expell the powerful Executioner after considering the serious backlash it would have caused to the Church as a whole.

Another hit was the following choice of his daughter to use barely acceptable Magecraft to have the unstable woman that was her lover bear her child.

Not that he hated little Caren, Risei thought, but the damage caused by those two single moves were enough to put a grimace to his old face.

Yet something felt wrong about his daughter.

After Claudia had killed herself because of the traumas she had suffered in the past, Kiara looked less and less interested in doing the usual works and seemed distracted by something.

As the mother and daughter left the Church, Risei Kotomine prayed for his daughter to overcome the grief from her lover's death.

Sadly he wouldn't have lived to know how wrong his interpretation of Kiara's unusual behavior was...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Kiara Kotomine is not Kiara Sesshouin, don't make this small misunderstanding.**

 **As I wrote in the latest chapter of** **Voyage in the Unknown** **, I've been thinking of switching the update schedules of those two fanfics (this one everyday but wednesday and ViU wednesday-only.)**

 **I've yet to receive a** _ **single**_ **review from that and I hope I will have much more feedback than in that fanfic.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: Not always, there are characters that aren't genderbent. Also no, the fanfic will not have a female Iskandar, maybe a female Waver,** _ **maybe**_ **.**

 **Redyun** **: Dunno. I think this chapter prep the MC quite crackishly tho.**

 **edboy4926** **: Here is the new chapter!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **eNervFlinC** **: Indeed, Kiri and Kirei are genderbent.**

 **TaekiAnahazu** **: Thank you and I'm sorry for this chapter's lack of Caster's interaction. Next chapter she will have more part in the story as something** _ **curious**_ **will happen to the MC.**

 **Guest(Chapter1)** **: I did** _ **enjoy**_ **getting smashed thrice by her NP in the Camelot Singularity but yes, I do find her character interesting.**

 **jdtodd _DOT_ deguzman: Yes, also Kirei is genderbent too. Also I had some trouble to write your name without it disappearing when I saved in the site as the saving process think of it as a website.  
**

 **Merlin Pranks101** **: Will try to fix those as soon I'm not writing another chapter.** _ **Gosh, I sound like Michael Bay...**_


	3. Encounters

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Encounters**

* * *

Rin Tohsaka, heiress of the Tohsaka Clan, frowned at the anomaly happening in front of her.

Being from a noble family of Magi, she strived for knowledge as if in a permanent hunger for it.

Confident and prideful, the young girl was one of the best students in her class as she aced every single lesson and test.

Many commented her dedication in her studies, some of her peers even watching her in awe and as a role model to follow.

Some might say that would be a lone lifestyle, yet Rin was happy with her only best friend, Kotone-chan.

Yet for some reason her dominance was now put in jeopardy by the red-haired girl that had joined her class that same day.

Sasha Dempsey, humble and cheerful girl, managed to overcome everything that was put in front of her.

She was immediately noticed by the teacher, that tried to test her intelligence by putting several different problems on the blackboard for the smiling girl to solve.

Some of those would have been difficult for Rin to solve in a normal situation, yet the young Tohsaka couldn't but stare in shock as the new student blitzed through the problems as if they were nothing.

"Rin-chan, it seems you got a rival." Kotone was right. Someone was trying to usurp her rightful position as smartest girl of the class and Rin wouldn't accept it.

Her first thought was to approach the girl and intimidite her but something told her it would have ended bad for the blue-eyed Magus-in-training.

While Sasha seemed a normal girl, Rin felt like she was hiding some inner strenght from everyone.

As the end of the schoolday came, Kotone decided to show to her best friend her social adaptability as she finally approached the red-haired girl.

"Hello Sasha-chan. Can I ask you something?"

The aforementioned girl giggled. "You did but sure."

Kotone nodded, her small smile widening at the small joke. "How did you manage to do so well today?"

She seemed to think about it but nodded nonetheless. "Well, you see that man there?"

The girl pointed at young man waiting by the gates of the school as he completed some puzzle in a magazine.

"That's my dad. He promised me that if I did well today he would have taken me to get an Ice cream to the park."

Sasha turned around and looked sheepish. "Also I think I should go before the parlor close. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Rin finally decided to move closer to her friend and she asked. "What did she say?"

Kotone replied with the excuse used by the red-haired girl and the Tohsaka couldn't but watch silently as her new rival hugged deeply her parent.

A painful sensation started in her chest and she flinched at the sight.

When was the last time her father had done something like that?

* * *

Danny picked his daughter up and proceeded towards the park. "How was school today?"

She smiled, showing a full grin. "Nice. And the teacher said I was one of the best students in his class."

"Oh, is that so?" An amused look appeared on the young man and his Servant, stuck for now in her astral form, smiled too at the child's happy tone. "Then we can go and buy a lot of Ice Cream."

"How much is 'a lot', daddy?" She questioned as if it was essential for a dangerous dilemma.

"Just enough to not get a tummy-ache."

His reply seemed to satisfy her question as Her hands shot up in the sky "Yay!"

The park of Fuyuki City wasn't the New York's Central Park for its size but it could truly have given a serious competition to the American attraction.

It was clear that this park was constantly maintained by workers of the local government as the trees and the grass seemed quite healthy-looking.

Danny caught sight of the small stand that sold Ice Cream and as he approached the entrance, someone quite short walked into him.

"Ouchie."

A small girl, seemingly as old as Sasha, fell on her butt as she unknowingly walked into the much sturdier frame that was Danny.

A part of the FSN fan's mind hoped that it was Illya since her hair was white but as one of her eyes cracked open, it wasn't red that welcomed him but a precious yellow.

Caren Hortensia shouldn't have been here as, in Canon, she should have been sent to live and study under her mother's relatives in Italy.

As Danny tried to understand how different this timeline was, he barely noticed the young nun leaving the stand.

"Caren, did you run into this poor man?"

Finally the Master of Caster turned his eyes on the Master of Assassin and several alarm went off in his mind.

Kirei Kotomine.. was a woman...

"Forgive my daughter's behavior, sir, she has arrived recently from Europe."

 _Master..._ 'I know. Master of Assassin but it's for the best to not start anything now.'

Nitocris nodded, knowing that attacking during daytime and in front of several innocents enjoying the park would have been dangerous.

"It-It was nothing, Mrs-"" Kotomine, Kiara Kotomine. And I think it should be Miss as I'm currently not married."

Caren's head snapped to her mother and she gave her a weird look before averting her eyes away, a chill passing through her back.

"N-Nice to meet you, Miss Kotomine. My name is Danny Dempsey."

She smiled, a fake upward turn of her mouth. "You are interesting, Mr. Dempsey. I hope to see you again."

"As do I." The two parents exchanged formal pleasantries but the children barely cared, one still confused by her mother's words, the other still focused on the Ice Cream.

"Bye Miss Kotomine!" Sasha saluted before she and her father entered the stand.

As the mother continued to walk away from the curious duo, Caren decided to ask her what she meant. "Mother, why did you say that man was 'interesting'?"

Kiara thought about revealing her discovery or not, trying to not show externally the pleasure she could garner by leaving her sweet daughter in the dark.

In the end she decided she was in a good mood and so replied. "That man is one of the Master of the Holy Grail War."

The small girl's eyes widened and she barely restrained herself from looking back to the stand.

"Is he dangerous?"

Surprisingly enough, Kiara didn't know. While she barely noticed any of the usual behaviors Magi had, the man's movements and pattern of speech were like one that knew how dangerous that situation was.

While she was happy to not attack in broad daylight, Danny Dempsey didn't knew about that and decided to be as cautious as possible without seeming weird to the other people.

An interesting character, Kiara mused, maybe that's what got Archer more into this War.

Seeing the King of Heroes pestering Tokiomi to get and discover who was capable of hide away from **Sha Naqba Imuru** was truly a funny scene.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Next chapter will see the attack on the Dockyard.**

 **And so the schedule switch has happened! ViU will be Wednesday-only while ZCiH will be everyday but wednesday.**

 **I also add that the previous day in the story, while Danny was stealing military stuff, Assassin was 'killed' by Gilgamesh. This is for those who wants to know in detail how is the timeline right now.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: Thank you!**

 **eNervFlinC** **: Understood!**

 **Matze96** **: Understood and Thank You!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: :3**

 **Warlord of Chaos** **: Just some characters are Genderbent and Artoria, Lancer, Rider, Kayneth, Sola, Tokiomi, Berserker, Kariya are some of those that are not.**

 **SubSurvivor** **: I always make this mistake, because in my main language it's URSS. Will fix it soon.**

 **Merlin Pranks101** **: Understood! Sasha is genderbent!Shirou and the ending will be different from canon.**

 **Guest(chapter1)** **: Kayneth and Kariya are not Genderbent.**

 **Guest1(Chapter2)** **: You should check the fanarts on google image. I use some of those as base of my characters.**

 **Guest2(Chapter2)** **: It was 1994. Maybe the Magi Association was still more malecentric than FSN.**

 **Guest3(Chapter2)** **: If you had read how I replied to a similar question, you would know that Rider and Kayneth is not going to be genderbent.**

 **Cinder** **: Maybe.**

 **Guest Q** **: ...Yes.**


	4. Unexpected Change

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected Change**

* * *

Tonight was going to be epic.

Danny left the warmth of his house with that thought in particular, having already found the perfect solution to guarantee Sasha's safety while he was away.

Nitocris, like any Caster worth its salt, was able to create small prana constructs, in this case a small sphynx one, to guard her Master's daughter while the duo stepped into the first true act of the War.

The former Queen of Egypt felt confused when around her curious Master.

He didn't seem like one of those Magi the information supplied by the Grail had described, yet he seemed to know incredibly well about the major ritual of the Heaven Feel.

Plus the fact this Danny Dempsey had been able to perfectly identify the other Masters and Servants.

In a normal situation Nitocris would have been wary to fight any of those legendary heroes, yet she didn't felt threatened by the competition.

Somehow the man that was her Master knew what he was doing and she felt oddly confident enough that they would be the one to win the War.

The wish her Master wanted to accomplish while weird was quite acceptable in Caster's mind, especially after the explanation granted by him.

The forced creation by the Grail of a evil spirit that should represent the God of All Evil was not something that she would usually accept as a Pharaoh and the fact this spirit had corrupted the Grail it has become an important duty to deal with, for the sake of Humanity itself.

Nitocris had expected to be on the frontline of the first battle, yet here she was, sitting in a chair in a distant building with her Master.

The bag in his feet contained that sniper rifle he had taken from the military installation and several bullets.

The anticlimatic gravity of the situation fell quickly as the big man that was Rider finally was approached by a Servant and her Ma-'Fake Master'.

Caster glanced back to her Master and saw him smiling through the long-seeing device.

Danny finished looking through the bynocular, giving it to Nitocris, so the Servant could see herself what he meant.

An Individual with black clothes was watching the scene with a sniper rifle, completely unaware that someone else had seen him/her.

 _Saber's real Master?_

Her Master replied with a silent nod as he continued to watch the situation with interest.

Danny knew how things would have turned up, with Lancer and Saber fighting, Gilgamesh interrupting them and attacking Berserker, ending with Lancelot targeting Artoria.

Yet as the fighting between the two Knightly Servants, Danny frowned as Archer didn't appear like in Canon.

Several questions started to flood his mind, mostly about the lack of Gilgamesh's intervention.

Fate decided to answer those thoughts quickly as a familiar golden rift appeared just few metres from him.

Turning his head slowly, Danny grimaced as someone appeared out of the portal.

The grimace disappeared quite rapidly as his jaw hit the floor as soon as his eyes saw the figure clearly.

Gilgamesh was a woman... a very hot one.

"So you are the mongrel that evaded me for so long."

...What?

"...What?"

What did she meant?

Wait! Did this mean that he was exempt from Gilgamesh's **Sha Naqba Imuru**?

She sighed as she walked calmly towards the Master of Caster, his Servant looking ready to spring in action but trying to avoid getting her Master in danger doing so.

"How did you do _that_? How are you eluding my Omnipotence!"

The question was laced with a demanding tone that left no space for other replies but- "Dunno."

Red eyes glared into his soul, trying to find any clue of this answer being a lie, yet the Archer closed her eyes in deep thinking.

"I will enjoy solving you, little puzzle."

With a smile that sent shivers to the Master-Servant duo, the King of Heores turned back and walked away.

"This will be a very curious War afterall.. Tokiomi, I'm returning in the mansion. I hope you found a throne worth of my title-"

Danny blinked in surprise as the strongest Servant in the entire War disappeared with another portal.

He just survived a close encounter with Gilgamesh, a female one..

Remembering why he was still there, Danny's head snapped back to the lower floor and saw a major change in the previous scene.

Lancer had left the battlefield, same for Rider, Berserker was approaching Irisvie-!

Danny jumped in action as he took the Barrett and loaded the AT bullets.

Crouching on the ground and using the bipod of the rifle, he aimed the shot as Lancelot closed up on the white-haired woman, Saber in pursue.

The AT bullet was so strong that, using the speed Berserker was going, managed to make him trip and fall on the ground. **Hard.**

Thankful that he had avoided disaster, the young man took a remote device and pushed the red button and an explosion destroyed a near crane, thus ending Kotomine's direct intervention in the war as Hassan was destroyed.

Hopefully the 'soon' said by the nun would be a never kind of soon.

Dodging Artoria's strikes Berserker individuated the cause of the pain in the man sitting on a distant roof.

With a massive jump, the Servant of Madness attempted to destroy this new obstacle to his revenge but sadly forgot about Caster.

After hearing the explosion, Nitocris had moved to position and started to project a big sphere of iron.

Just few seconds from hitting Danny, Berserker was intercepted by said large projectile and was sent flying on the waters of the sea.

"Everything alright, Master?" Caster asked concerned to which Danny replied with a smile.

"Yeah. You _came in like a wrecking ball_ right in time." Even through she didn't understand the reference, she smiled at the fact they had just defeated Assassin and badly damaged Berserker.

Once more Nitocris felt that this War was already won for their team.

Danny smiled by the fact he had now an excuse to approach Kariya Matou and solve one of the major issues of Fate Zero and Fate Stay Night.

His mind was already envisioning a little smiling Sakura Matou calling his daughter 'senpai'.

But for now, it was time to go home and rest for the following day.

A very difficult day.

* * *

 **AN**

 **First major change of the War. It will not be the last one.. :3**

 **Next chapter there will be a part with Iri POV and considerations of the battle at the Docks.**

 **Reviews Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank You!**

 **fafnir1404** **: Epicly so!**

 **Guest(chapter3)** **: It happened and, while it might not seem much, the lack of a reaction from Archer is actually an hint to how much change is going to happen.**

 **Guest Q** **: Waver and Artoria I'm uncertain, Iri is a possibility. And yes, Gilgamesh-ko is in this fanfic!**

 **MWkillkenny84 : 1) Sasha might get a depowered version of Shirou's Harem-Magnet; 2) I don't think Gilgamesh-ko has any interest in Sasha at the moment. In FSN he was interested in Shirou because he was a Faker (So no, Shirou and Sasha are not loved by the King of Heroes).**


	5. Forgive me, Lord

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Forgive me, Lord**

* * *

Danny seriously wished to bash his head at the ludicrous things he had to do in his life to avoid to screw up in the long-term planning.

He had so much prayed to not approach the Fuyuki's Church and yet here he was knocking at the door of the religious site.

A masculine voice gave him the permission to enter and slowly the Master of Caster opened the door and closed it behind him.

The Church's interior was just like it had been potrayed in FSN as it seemed to be both impressive and scary at the same time.

Risei Kotomine, the Church representative and the Coordinator of the War, was calmly watching the statue of Christ on the cross, barely giving indications of having aknowledged Danny's presence.

Still the young man decided against approaching the silent priest, kneeling in front one of the seats and started to pray various things.

Danny wasn't much of a religious man, nor was so much detached to not use the opportunity to pray for the success of his 'crusade'.

"I hope there is some other reasons other than praying to come today, Master of Caster."

Risei finally turned to stare at the young man and seemed curious about the reasoning of this dangerous participant of the Heaven Feel.

"Indeed, Mr. Kotomine, I have an... offer. One external to the War."

Looking surprised the old priest interrogated. "And what is it, if you can tell?"

A genuine grimace appeared in Danny's face. "A child is currently suffering by the hand of the Matou's founder."

The curiousity doubled at those words. "A child? You mean Sakura Matou?"

Danny nodded. "The former Tohsaka is being used for a dangerous plot, Coordinator. One that might led to some dangerous issues in this or in the next War."

The young man knew that citing the _training_ the poor girl was suffering was something that would have been scoffed away as it was barely the interest of the Church to meddle in a renowned family like the Matous just for a _peculiar_ way of teaching their Magecraft, no matter how gross it might have been.

Still there was still the chance of pulling a bluff with the 'Dark Grail' excuse.

Zouken had yet to accomplish the essential steps to truly proceed with the plan but he had surely planned about it and maybe in the panic would have unknowingly agree to the baseless accusations.

"That's.. a very big accusation you are throwing, Mr. Dempsey. Something so big need to be first controlled."

Now Danny just needed to press the right buttons to convince a direct intervention ordered by Risei.

In the end the process was actually simpler than it sounded.

"I would like to remind you of the previous War, Mr. Kotomine. You were there to witness the brutality of the Third War and you also saw a dangerous threat to the secrecy of the Moonlit World because of one of the Masters."

Risei Kotomine frowned as he remembered clearly what the intriguing young man was alluding.

Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia and his attempt to use an army from Nazi Germany to steamroll the competition.

Thankfully the immediate destruction of the other six players in the Heaven Feel halted any attempts from the ambitious Magus, the rogue getting emprisoned for his treachery.

Risei sighed and contemplated the claim given by Caster's Master.

It's not that much unknown to him about the foul worm that Zouken Makiri had turned into but very little excuse could have been used to eradicate the parasite in the past.

The idea of removing the contender of the ownership of Fuyuki would have certainly interested Tokiomi as he had tried so many times in the past of retaking the role of Sole Owner of the city.

Plus it would have been seen well by the Church's authorities and would have sanated the immense freeze of her daughter's choices.

"This claim will be valuated and if proven right we shall intervene. Yet I think you have yet to propose what you want from this offer, Mr. Dempsey."

The young man smiled and somehow Risei felt like he had done a deal with his worst enemy.

"That's simple, Coordinator. I know that the tutelage of one Sakura Matou would fell on Kariya Matou's hands if Zouken is killed. But I think we both know that the Master of Berserker has his days numbered because of the Matou's Magecraft."

Risei nodded yet his eyes widened at the news.

He had been unaware of the identity of the Master of Berserker and learning that it was actually the former friend of Aoi would certainly get the attention of Tokiomi.

"So?"

"So I wish to gain the guardianship of the girl once the worm is dead and some help to remove the Crest Worms in her body."

A difficult request, Risei thought, it would mean a lot of paperwork to create to avoid this little deal to be known and trying to get her daughter to help in the surgery.

"..Fine. While those are not the conditions I prefer to have to deal, I think I can accept this mutual exchange."

They shook hands and, happy of his success, Danny left the house of God, ready to continue with his plan to end the Grail War.

Unaware to both, a shadow saw the exchange between the two men and decided to break her chains, **following this curious young man**.

* * *

Irisviel Von Einzbern considered herself quite lucky of being still alive.

While laying on the bed with a sleeping Illya, she remembered the fear of the previous night as she saw the blade of Berserker approaching her rapidly.

She almost cried as she thought of how much her death could have caused, a terrible pain to Illya and Kiritsuko and the end of the latter's dream.

Yet someone decided that she hadn't to die in that moment, that she could walk away and live.

She had thought it had been Kerry that had taken the shot that stalled the monster's assault, yet her lover negated her intervention in that moment.

The lesser Grail had then remembered how Berserker had tried to hit someone in the roof of the building opposite to her and how the dark knight was pushed away by a large metallic sphere.

The very few Master the woman had the opportunity to met were not on that level of Magecraft, or didn't even care for her life.

Yet there was one Master that Kerry was unable to discern its identity.

That Caster had been the responsible for the giant projectile was quite probable but was it possible that the masculine figure on that roof had been the Mage's Master?

Iri felt like he had seen that form somewhere but she couldn't remember where precisely.

Illya started to shake in her sleep, having unconsciously removed herself from the warm covers.

A genuine smile appeared in the child's face as her mother put her back in the covers the gentlest possible.

Maybe tomorrow would be a good day to visit the park again.

* * *

 **AN**

 **WRYYYYYYY! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A LONG ASS AN BUT IT WAS ME, JUST A SENTENCE!**

 **Actually some news for you: I'm having trouble in writing Voyage in the Unknown. Dunno why but I lost the inspiration that had led me to make the first few chapters.**

 _ **But it wasn't that bad.**_ **Yes, but my brain works in weird ways and sometimes get disinterested by something quite easily.**

 **I will not lie by telling you that I had some moments were I wished to stop FPO but, motivated by the large following, I decided to push my mind into it.**

 **The result? I kinda got a permanent inspiration for that fanfic. Did I just discover the cheat 'No Writer Blocks'?**

 **Anyway I will ask here but I will ask tomorrow in a small AN chapter to see if I should focus on this fanfiction only or keep the other one.**

 **LET THE VOTE BEGINS!**

 **Reviews Q &A!**

 **Matze96** **: I came to realise while playing in FGO that Hassan of the Thousand Faces has a major flaw that goes undescribed in Fate Zero. Assassin has thousands bodies, but loses much of potential if its mind is stretched too much. In the Canon they all dies easily against Alexander's Reality Marble and that's weird since Assassin is best against the Rider Class. My theory is: the more bodies it has, the more quantity it loses.**

 **fafnir1404** **: Then you better wait for the sequel after Arc3 of FPO!**

 **Guest Q** **: The problem with pairing with Servants is that I need to find some deus-ex-machina to make them survive after the destruction of the Grail. Artoria and Nitocris cannot survive without proper bodies and so I decided to not include them in the harem. Maybe I will add some Saber/Iri fluff and fun scenes between Nito, Sasha and Sakura but I don't think I will add more. Sasha will have another [Origin] and [Element] but I still have to think about those.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: The possibility is quite high! And yes, I think Caren** _ **might**_ **enter Yuri-Harem but that's for the sequel to show, when they all are old enough for some lemons (Yes, I'm finally considering writing some lemons.)**

 **Reishin Amara** **: I actually imagine Nitocris being reminded of Nefertari by seeing Sakura's shyness. (Different times but they all are in the throne of Heroes in the end)**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Difficult for him to develop in this fanfic some magecraft, maybe in the sequel.**

 **BlueXtreme** **: I wonder what Kiara will ask as a reward for a successful surgery...**

 **Lurker** **: Gilgamesh's omnipotence works for individuals and things of the Nasuverse. Danny is not of the Nasuverse so an exception to the rule. Thank you!**


	6. Trapping the Worm

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Trapping the Worm**

* * *

Danny smirked as he finished the notification in front of him.

The letter had arrived to his door by familiar and it was written exactly how he remembered the one that warranted the opportunity to team-up against Canon!Caster, this time against Zouken Matou.

His smile widened even more as he thought of the face Kariya was going to make at this news.

The young man was going to discover it quite soon as his next step was approaching the Master of Berserker.

But first! "Ready to go to school, Sasha?"

The girl grinned as she had taken the elementary school quite well, exceptionally better than any of her peers.

Plus the tales that she narrated when she returned home, about her day at school or how weird her interactions with Rin Tohsaka were.

One time the girl wanted to show off her popularity, then tries to ask shyly for some help in some math problems.

The latter was mostly indulged by their mutual friend, Kotone, as she enjoyed teasing the little tsundere.

Nitocris had more than once joked about this being the first steps for Sasha's harem and everytime he would reply with a cold glare toward the cheeky Servant.

His little Sasha was far too young for that kind of stuff, no matter how cute and charismatic she was.

They walked out of their home but not before the young man saluted their newly-added intruder.

Shock of the year, a ghost has finally decided to haunt his weird life.

It was even more unnerving how silent _she_ was.

The ghost was a small frail woman with white hair and yellow eyes, her right eye covered in bandages and she had a simple white dress.

Nitocris, being quite attuned with the undead, defined her as 'harmless' and 'friendly'.

She just kept smiling at him and he was the only one other than Caster to see her.

He had hoped to understand more about the subject in that moment, but it had been few hours before he had to get Sasha to elementrary school.

After leaving his adopted daughter at school, Danny walked back to the local park to see and find the elusive man known as Kariya Matou.

His hair had already turned white and he was trembling in the bench as he tried to relieve the pain of the extensive price of restoring Lancelot.

With a simple casual look, the young man sat in the free seat of the same bench.

Zouken's older son looked at him in confusion, before recognising the person calmly staring at him thanks to Berserker's vision.

Fear quickly took over his pained soul but, several minutes of relative calm, were enough to make him realise that he wasn't going to be attacked in broad daylight.

"W-Who are you?"

Danny smiled as he was glad that the man wasn't as insane as he had thought.

"Danny Dempsey, Mr. Matou. I'm here to discuss a possible deal not as Masters but as responsible adults."

"S-Speak then!" Kariya said vehemently. "I'm not in the mood of games."

Sighing the Master of Caster decided to go as bluntly as possible.

"Mr. Matou, I know what your wish truly is and it's not truly one that is going to happen if you keep collaborating with Zouken."

Danny stared in surprise as he felt Kariya's hand grasping his arm quite harshly. "Y-You don't-!" "I know about the worms, I know about Sakura and... I know of your 'problem', Mr. Matou."

The rage that had fueled the strenght behind the hold vanished instantly at the young man's words. "That's why I wish to create a truthful cooperation between the two of us, as a mean to deal with the old worm."

Hissing in pain as the worms inside his body acting at the outrageous old teen in front of him, Kariya smiled through his suffering. "C-Continue."

Danny picked up his wallet and removed a photo that he had added quite recently.

"This little girl." He pointed at a smiling Sasha, as she bearhugged his neck, Danny crouched so the young girl could truly hug him well and without issues. "is my daughter, Sasha."

"W-Why are you showing me this? What are y-you trying to accomplish with this?"

Kariya knew that he was already sold because he had already understood what this curious man was trying to explain but he wished to hear it properly as not to spoil the negotiations.

"As a parent, I wish the best for my child and I hate any abuse towards children, especially the one young Sakura is undergoing. This is why I offer you the opportunity to finish the big worm with my support, in exchange I wish for you to forfeit your role as Master of this war."

Kariya grimaced at the cost of Sakura's survival.

While that would guarante an end to the madness caused by the oldest Matou, it also meant giving major power to another player of the Heaven Feel.

Danny's hand felt warm for a moment as two new Commands appeared on it.

"I thought I was supposed to save Sakura first." The confusion was silenced by a snort from the Matou.

"Spare it, Dempsey." Kariya said, feeling the lack of strain caused by Berserker. "I cannot sustain Berserker in a fight as difficult as one against Zouken. You will save her or I will haunt you for betraying our trust."

Kariya decided to leave in that moment, the trembling having completely disappeared yet a small limping from his right leg remaining.

Smiling at another success, Danny was about to calmly leave the park himself.

He looked in front of him and saw a mother and her child walking his way and he noticed just few elements that made his blood freeze.

They both had white hair and.. red.. eyes. . . .

Irisviel's smile originated by little Illya's antics about Kerry disappeared as soon as she noticed the individual in front of the two.

 _SHIIIIIIIIII-!_

Danny saw the woman's eyes widen in recognition and he started to run away from the duo, unwilling to deal with the Einzberns and their Servant.

Yells asking for him to wait fell deaf as his pace picked up a major speed and, almost five minutes of insane escaping, Danny happily realised he wasn't being chased.

His legs, hurting from the rare over-extended run, felt sore as they finally stopped their mad running.

The young man had seriously felt unlucky and not just because of that moment.

He had encountered Kiara, Kariya, Risei and, now that he thought about it, Claudia Hortensia.

While his inner fanboy side squealed at meeting the characters in person, his logical side reminded him of how dangerous those were.

Especially Kiritsugu Emi-*Poke Poke*ah?

Danny frowned as he felt a small finger poking at his leg.

He slowly turned around and saw a cute girl with plum winter clothes.

"Hi. Can you help me go back to my parents?" She asked, showing her adorable rubies.

In that moment Danny, the Master of Caster, knew that he had been given Luck F..

* * *

 **AN**

 **I noticed a mistake last chapter. The AN for ViU will be published tomorrow, not today.  
**

 **Also almost 700 favs for FPO... Oh YEAH!**

 **Reviews Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Next chapter!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Ok!**

 **Guest Q** **: The secret has been revealed! Danny got an haunting! Also no problem asking, I just hope no one ask questions already answered in the cha-*look other reviews*pters...**

 **nanox876** **: 1) Fate/Prototype is a different timeline, in fact the Grail War is sited in Tokyo and it's the second one. Plus there are characters that aren't supposed to exist or at least not have the role given in FSN. It's stated in the Wikia that Nasu himself wrote Fate/Prototype as a failsafe for FSN, in case the idea wasn't accepted by the public. 2) Kariya goes ballistic and target Gil because he know he's Tokiomi's Servant. In this twist there is nothing stopping him to truly try and win the Grail tactically as he tried to kill the 'Master' of Saber without having his already draining Berserker got damaged too much.**

 **fafnir1404** **: Dunno at the moment. Danny's Magecraft will possibly be described in the sequel.**

 **ZenoZen** **: Thank you!**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: Indeed.**

 **CD123505** **: Danny's buttcheeks are stronger than the lovespot! xD**

 **eNervFlinC** **: Prepare for a storm 'cause Danny is going to rain on the Worm!**

 **Guest(chapter5)** **: I already explained it (go and reread the chapters) and no, only prana cannot sustain a Servant. Gilgamesh was a special case as he was hit by the corruption of the Grail at the end of FZ.**


	7. I did nothing wrong!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: I did nothing wrong!**

* * *

Danny sighed, hands massaging his sore faces.

He was unprepared to deal with the female Magus Killer, as Illya had described 'Kerry'.

If he wasn't too much scared by the notion he had to approach quite soon the most dangerous of the Masters, Danny would have laughed at how naive the ten years old was.

Completely different from how FSN Illya acted, surely because of the lack of traumatic visions and the 'betrayal' of her father, the little German girl accepted quite eagerly to stay at lunch.

The young man's mind had wandered more than once to how difficult of an explanation he would have to give if someone decided to investigate the blatant difference between the adult and child.

Even some suspect can damage the most innocent and Danny preferred to live out of jail for the remainder of his life.

So having the girl stay at his house while he took Sasha early from school seemed the greatest choice in that moment.

The adopted daughter squealed at the news of having a new playmate and Danny was surprised as the two girls were eager to know each other.

The despair in his face, completely unseen by the two children, was actually fuel for the amused looks on Caster's and Claudia's faces.

Lancelot, having materialised just once to test his loyalty to his new Master, looked at the scene with a blank stare, his mad enchantment severely impairing his thinking and making him uncapable of truly detach himself from his main objective in his summoning. Vengeance.

In the end the 'visit' lasted about few hours as, once the sun started to fall over the mountains, Danny knew it was about time to start the joined assault against the old worm.

And so, after making sure to leave Caster to guard Sasha, the young man and Illya walked in the street leading to the ancient home of the second owners of Fuyuki.

The building had been set ablaze and Saber was trying to destroy the ugly-looking Zolgen, Kiritsuko giving aid where possible.

"You don't have the right to attack the house of my noble family, Servant! This is against the very rules of the War."

Artoria was having an hard time trying to land an hit to the elusive monster as she was also dealing with the neverending barrage of familiars trying to defend their owner.

Suddenly a golden lance pierced one of the arms of the old man, tearing it off.

Sweat rolled off Zouken's wrinkly forehead, feeling his worms not reforming that part of his body.

Gae Buidhe was a dangerous lance to fight, one that can inflict wounds that cannot be healed.

Effective against individuals too much trusting of their own healing factor.

Kayneth had somehow managed to think smartly and partaked in the attack on this dangerous individual.

Maybe it had been because he wanted to remove Berserker, like Kiritsuko had too, yet Danny's mouth twitched upwards as he thought about the possible reactions the two will have at the sight of what was going to happen soon.

Zolgen Makiri never felt so much threatened than in that same moment.

While a powerful mage, he barely had the same might he had in his prime and his circuits were not the best available.

In that dangerous situation, his mind raged at how he was going to punish the cause of this treachery for how much damage this was going to cost him.

Kariya had decided to put his body on fire while the worms tried to turn him into a full puppet and so Zouken had been deprived by his 'Out-of-Death' card.

His heir, Sakura, had been taken by that blasted nun and two other executioners and he had felt the death of the familiars carefully inserted in her young body.

It was so **infuriating!**

So when his eyes turned to another figure approaching, a snarl even wider than before threatened to truly collapse his form.

In a stunning feat for his age, Zolgen propelled himself towards that blasted Master of Caster.

He had not realised at first that the same young man had been the responsible for his warranted death but after analising the reaction and the timing after he had obtained Berserker Zolgen knew that this was the brat that had led to this hell.

He was ready to take over the pathetic boy's body and maybe kill the disgustingly familiar child hiding behind him but..

His body was pushed away hitting the ground several feet away from the smug teen.

The eldest Matou blinked as he saw all of this away from his body and, turning to see down, he saw his head had been cleaved off by the giant black knight protecting the Master of Caster.

Heh. He had forgotten about Berserker. Feeling his lifeforce and soul finally slipping away, Zolgen sighed as he was unable to take over any of the worms as those were being brutally destroyed by the other Servants.

Even Rider and his inept Magus of a Master were dealing with the ones he had hidden away from the battle.

It was over, the Matou family utterly destroyed by a cunning nobody.

Seeing the old Zolgen not getting up from that blow, Danny sighed in relief.

His hand was two commands lighter as he had to use one to avoid Berserker attacking Saber out of revenge and the second to reinforce the reaction of Lancelot to the quite quick last ditch effort of the old worm.

"I-Is he gone?" Danny swore loudly inwardly, having forgotten the easily impressionable child now hiding behind him.

"Yes. The bad monster has been slain." She peeked from her hiding spot and seemed to calm down at the lack of the scary man trying to attack them.

Then Illya noticed Kerry in the distance. "Mama!" The girl ran as fast as her legs were capable of (a lot), and hugged a surprised Kiritsuko. "Illya?"

The woman looked surprised as she had been still planning for an extended search of her daughter. Yet somehow...

Her eyes were now trained on the slowly retreating figure of the man that was the Master of Caster and Berserker.

"Did he hurt you? Did that man do something weird?"

The little girl frowned but shook her head before smiling as she gave a quite curious request.

"Can I visit Sasha again, Kerry?"

The Magus Killer signalled Maiya to pick them up, holding her daughter close to her chest.

"Sasha?" Illya's smile widened at the question and explained how she had spent her day with the family of two.

Kiritsuko partly listened to the tale, thinking how to deal with the most elusive of the Masters of this war.

She was grateful that nothing had happened to her daughter, but she needed to do everything that was necessary to accomplish her dream.

Even if that meant leaving a single child fatherless.

* * *

Danny's night was yet to come to an end as he entered the Church of the city, Berserker waiting in the outside.

Sakura had been laid on a small table and Kiara had done a meticulous job in removing the parasites festering the child's body.

She might have broke a smirk or two as she saw the girl's face twist in pain as the worms tried to drain her prana but there was some deal going, her father had said, that demanded specifically the survival of the suffering Matou.

The nun stared as if disappointed and ashamed at the sleeping girl, the former because she was not able to end the small creature with her hands and shame because she was showing to herself how evil her nature was as Gilgamesh had said.

Her attention shifted at the entrance of the room as the Master of Caster calmly approached her.

"Has it gone well?" She frowned a bit at the question, as if it had been questioning her skills.

"It has, Mr. Dempsey. Matou Sakura is now recovering."

As Danny moved to take a blanket to take the girl with him, an hand grasped his arm.

He turned to Kiara but a blink after he had been pulled to the wall.

There was a moment of silence as the woman stared at him intensily.

"Mr. Dempsey." She started, her tone craving for answers. "Do you know _what_ I am?"

The question, while it would have been seen as insane by many if put in his situation, was actually clear to the young man.

Yet revealing an important plot part that was secret to everyone but the woman and Archer was something Danny truly wished to have avoided completely.

"Beg your pardon?"

The woman snorted at the counter-question and showed her frustration by intensify the strenght in her hold.

Inwardly the poor man started to panic, knowing that this was going to be how he was going to die.

"You meant your nature?" A nod urged him to continue. "You.. You are born evil, Kiara."

Her eyes widened a bit but Danny didn't stop there. "You have been trying to find comfort in what actually caused happiness to the others, trying to feel the same pleasure you had by causing pain. It didn't work. You tried to find happiness with a family of your own but it failed to compel any interesting sensation. You are a bad."

A look of resignation appeared in her beautiful visage, feeling that what the Servant of Tokiomi had said was true afterall.

"But!" Her head snapped back to the teen, curious of what he was going to say now.

"But you are not _truly_ bad. You have grown up in a system where there was just good and bad, yet the world isn't like that. You should know this after having been an Executioner for few years. You killed, even if against the rules of the Church, because people told you it was 'good'. But think of this, what if was actually bad? That's why the black-and-white way of thinking is not truly acceptable in the real life. Everything is judged by the majority."

Then Danny delivered the final blow to his retoric.

"Why you felt sad when your wife killed herself?"

The woman frowned, remembering that event as a reason for deep thoughts to develop in her mind.

"I wanted to... be the one to do that." She had thought her words would have scared the man or at least surprised him.

Yet he shrugged it off as if nothing and _she didn't felt disappointed!_

"You think or truly wanted?"

Kiara looked skeptical, yet she realised what he truly meant.

She had truly wanted to study the specimen that was Claudia Hortensia, yet she had passed away so quickly...

Had she really wanted to kill her wife? Difficult to know but the nun will give some serious consideration to other possibilities now.

"N-Now that you got your answers, might I go?" A ghost of a smile appeared on Kiara's face as she didn't bulge from her hold.

"But why so scared, Mr. Demp- Danny? I think you should be rewarded for the detailed response to my inner dilemma."

"Wha-!" A pair of lips sealed his own as the young man was kissed by Kiara.

Blushing, Danny felt his strenght leave his body and was about to lose himself as an hand had started to wander in his leg.

 _Oh no..._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hot Cliffhanger!**

 **Don't worry ladies, Danny is not going to lose his V-card... yet.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Reishin Amara** **: I had read her description on the FGO and TM Wikia and they described her as 'Anubis-like', so in that moment I decided to input that.**

 **Tree45** **: Danny has other worries...**

 **nanox876** **: Sure! Why not add JoJos stands and a feminine-acting vampire trying to conquer za warudo? (But no, I decided to not make Danny's harem too much big. Plus I have a big concept behind the sequel that might be destroyed if Servants survive.)**

 **GuestChaptor5** **: Rin is the smartest Magus and Sakura was literally the Grail for a moment. I think this feat isn't as easy as you try to make it seem. Still as I said, there are other reasons for Servants to not survive this War.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Thank you!**

 **Vance D. Blanc** **: She is a good runner! (P.S. she 'might' have Reinforced unconsciously her leg to catch up with Danny.)**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **eNervFlinC** **: She is!**

 **Reficul Lucifuge** **: ty m8!**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: Yep!**


	8. Partnership

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Partnership**

* * *

 **WARNING! FOLLOWING SCENE HAVE GRAPHIC SMUT IN IT! I HEREBY DECLARE THIS PART IN PARTICULAR M-RATED, SO I ADVISE EVERYONE THAT IS UNDERAGED TO ACTUALLY SKIP THIS PART TO THE CLOSEST DIVISORY LINE!**

The groping, the taste of her intrigued lips and two orbs pressing on his chest were starting to slowly erode what was left of Danny's decorum.

Kiara found his shy tongue and had hungrily started to battle for the dominance of this kiss, exploring meticulously the inside of the young man's mouth, deepening the kiss even more.

Danny moaned inside her mouth, his arousal being stimulated by the masterful massage the woman's hand was giving to his crotch.

The first sign that his body was going full-auto was his hand starting to return the affection by grasping with utter attention one of her breasts, eliticing a soft moan from Kiara as she was completely surprised by his move.

The hand that was groping his groin stopped at once and it moved towards the buttons that held his jeans on.

The woman had initially wanted to limit her 'surprise' to a simple kiss but...

The pleasure of that intimate moment reminded her how _great_ her first time had been, especially after having been lonely for five years.

She could have gone forever without a lover's attention before doing _the talk_ but now Kiara was too much stressed and her body demanded relief from the heavy weight of the War.

* * *

But it was in that grandiose crescendo of actions that she felt her.

Fear taking over her previously lustful body, Kiara jumped away from Danny, a sword barely cleaving her head but missing altogether.

"You truly are becoming a nuisance, Kotomine. I thought I had been clear when I ordered you to bring him to me when he arrived."

Gilgamesh-ko advanced calmly toward the surprised woman, the Gate of Babylon ready to dispatch this new victim.

A groan coming from Danny, still recovering from the unexpected ordeal, urged the King of Heroes to glance to his direction.

The former need to destroy the unruly minion disappearing as the true reason of her visit came back to her mind.

Danny's first thought after the 'interesting' session was the long equation of how he was going to leave now without actually be killed or worse, snu-snu'd to death by the two women.

Yet none of the equally scary deaths seemed to have been planned to happen as the Golden Archer merely helped him out of the wall, causing his eyes to look at Gilgamesh-ko in barely restrained confusion.

"Master of Caster _and_ Berserker, you have truly showed a peculiar inclination in winning those petty conflicts that had been happened quite recently. After some serious consideration about my current unacceptable standing, I've decided to forward you with this generous offer."

"Become my Mast-" "No."

Killer Intent started to pressure his body, trying to break his resolve.

"You dare to refuse my offer?!"

The concept had brought confusion to the still silent nun.

Gilgamesh was the strongest Servant of the War and she had just given to the young man the opportunity to literally destroy the remaining competition.

"I-I don't question your power, King of Heroes." Danny started. "But I know of you are quite 'lacking' in following orders, _opposite_ to what a Servant should."

"Because I am the King and I don't follow orders of mongrels and people inferior to me."

The reply, given in such confident tone, barely influenced Danny's choice and Gilgamesh-ko seemed... _pleased_ by this?

"A truly interesting point you have made, Danny Dempsey. This shows that my decision to spare you for now it's good as I predicted."

"W-What about another kind of partnership?" The Archer blinked curiously, silently gesturing him to continue.

"I understand you wish to not be Tokiomi's Servant anymore but... there isn't a rule that forbid the creation of a different contract with a stray Servant. You receive prana for me to keep your body intact-" "And I can act without being annoyed by command seals. Interesting counteroffer, _Partner._ "

The Golden Servant glanced back to the staring nun. "Kotomine, you shall act as witness of this contract."

Half an hour later, a tired and confused Danny left the church with a sleeping Sakura in his arms.

He was still digesting the whole situation and its conclusion, somehow disappointed by his poor judgement in letting Gilgamesh go around without any restrictions.

Was it fear? No. Was it the intimate session just before the surreal predicament? Nope.

He had to reach back home as soon as possible and maybe catch up some hours of sleep.

As he walked towards the entrance, Danny barely noticed the light coming from the windows of the house but did understand that something was off when Sasha almost pushed him to the ground as she run-tackled him.

"Papa! Why didn't you told me Illya was going to visit so soon!"

Mind still weakened by the experience of hours earlier, the young man started to take a look around the living room.

"Wha-"

Nitocris looked away, quite embarassed,...

"-aaaa-"

...as Illya giggled at the dumb face he was making because of his soreness...

"-aaa?-"

...while sitting in the lap of one Irisviel von Einzbern, that looked quite amused by his antics...

"-aa..-"

...and a stern-looking Artoria Pendragon, dressed with her civilian clothes, studying him intrigued.

"..."

Danny sighed as he knew that this attempt to screw him up might be much harder to avoid than the earlier, first one.

* * *

 **AN**

 **First time I wrote a semi-smut scene, am I proud of it? Dunno, I would like some judgement about it.**

 **The reason why I am against having Archer becoming Danny's Servant is more of a loyalty issue. Gilgamesh is known to have betrayed every single of his Masters and with the same reason in all cases. He's the greatest King and will accept no one to become his 'superior'.**  
 **My solution is to prevent the 'Betrayal twist' as Gilgamesh is a) interested in Danny Dempsey and b) her life is now depending on Danny's survival as he's now literally her only way to not return to the Throne and lose the War.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Reficul Lucifuge** **: Giggity!**

 **Redyun** **: I seriously tried to write down in everyway possible the links but the website document reader delete them automatically, I will try and put the links in my bio..**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **Azrael-Von-Gruber** **: Things are far worse...**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Yeah the bastard was too much** _ **spread**_ **for a single Raidz to work.**

 **Lazymanjones96** **: Thank you!**

 **Matze96** **: Thank you!**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: Hehe!**

 **Thanos Cradik** **: He got an adult, maybe not the right one tho.**

 **BlueXtreme** **: The easiest way to go and get killed in Jail 101**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: xD**

 **Guest Q** **: Don't worry! The Sequel will replace any sadness from the 'No servant' label. It will be a parody of a parody xD**


	9. The Talk

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Talk**

* * *

In the tense silence between Irisviel, Saber and Danny, the young man started to think a way to not cause a confrontation with the group, knowing that a battle against them would have ended in a major defeat.

He had already put the sleeping Sakura in her new room, perfectly soundproof and resistant to any damage from the outside.

While Lancelot would have posed a great opposition in a fight against Artoria, the swordswoman was stronger than the Berserker.

The Einzbern Lesser Grail was also a dangerous opponent in her own, especially with Avalon restoring any damage to her body and her ability to create Magic Constructs and Familiars quite resilient.

Lastly, and the most important of the four points, was the presence of children in the immediate proximity in case of an escalation.

Danny was against killing innocents, thus children were a big no to kill in a battle.  
Yet the man contemplated the aftermaths of killing both Irisviel and Illya, as a last stand plan, without getting his own daughter in harm way.

"So." The Master of Caster started, trying to break the silence. "How might I help you?"

Saber's eyes twitched in annoyance, while her 'Master' had to cover her mouth to prevent a giggle to leave.

Surprisingly it was Illya to answer his question. "Mr. Sasha's Papa, Mama wanted to meet with you to thank you about what had happened yesterday!"

Finally the white-haired woman giggled at the childish nickname her daughter had given to Danny, yet the following sentence paralyzed her in embarassment.

"Also I wanted to know, Mr. Sasha's Papa... Can you be my Papa too?"

If before that moment Danny had felt tired because of previous ordeals, the request managed to fully awake him as he stared in shock at the little girl.

"Illya, you can't ask someone something like this!" Iris exclaimed, mortified and _curious_ about the aftermath of this antics.

"B-But Mama, you said t-that other children had a Mama and a Papa and, while I l-love you and K-Kerry, Sasha told me that her Papa was great and..."

Tears forming in her eyes, Danny grimaced and his father instinct took over.

He moved to one of the shelves and pulled out a small fruit juice brick, then crouched in front of the crying child and slowly coaxed her in his arms.

He pulled her up and gave her the juice and, ignoring the small shifting of the Knight, started to calm the girl down. "There, sweetie. There's no need to cry, isn't it?"

Illya looked quite surprised by the differences in Danny's hug than the ones Mama and Kerry gave.

It was warm and _nice_. She nodded and started to drink the juice in silence.

Once the girl finished, Danny continued. "Do you want to go and play for a bit with Sasha?"

As if revived, her happiness showed once more in her face and as she nodded in affirmation, both her and the red-haired girl went away from the living room.

"You should forfeit your position as Master, Dempsey." Saber stated coldy, finally interrupting her silence. "That child is not going to live if you continue this needless War."

Danny snorted, feeling incredibly _amused_ by the jester that was Artoria Pendragon.

"And I should do so for you to ruin the world, **King Arthur**."

The colder reply seemed to surprise both the Servant and Iris. "W-What?"

"You seek to find a way to 'remove' yourself from the history of Britain as to **avoid its destruction**. But let me says this, how would this wish of yours accomplished by the Grail?"

The Knight recovered from the earlier revelation and thought her answer properly.

"My own presence in that period had been what had caused the failure of Camelot and-"

"You hope for someone else do the same route you did in your life if not worse, while you enjoy your 'eternal' vacation?"

She gritted her teeth in annoyance, the fog-covered Noble Phantasm appearing in her hand.

Berserker, while ordered to not engage without explicit order Saber, materialised in that moment and stared at his former king, his vengeance assuming a different connotation.

What was once a petty revenge to her lack of actions was now turning into a full-blown hatred for her defeatism.

"When Merlin said you were the chosen one, the king to lead everyone to **Avalon** , he meant you were the one with the higher chances of succeding. And let's not talk about the repercussions of changing a particular part of our past." Danny now stared quite irritated at the confused face of the blonde.

"If you didn't become a King, England and then Great Britain would have never existed and since they wouldn't have colonised the Americas, the nation I hail from would have never been created as in this timeline and I would possibly not exist. You are asking me to die, through fight or suicide."

His eyes turned to the Einzbern. "Plus the desperate wish of your lover. Seriously World Peace is not something you can wish instantly."

She wanted to retort, being supportive of Kiritsuko, but she knew that a serious counter to their plan was going to be explained soon, as it had happened with the now shocked in silence Saber.

"The Grail is something that still works under specific rules of Magecraft, it isn't True Magic. There are only two ways to truly end the conflicts all around the world: a) You kill every human being or b) you put everyone under mind control. No compromises."

Irisviel joined Saber in her thoughtful silence, while Danny continued his rant.

"I don't even wish for something. Because I know the Grail wouldn't be able to make it happen."

That caught the two adults' attention. "Why? The Grail is capable of achieving almost everything."

Irisviel looked confused as Danny shook his head negatively.

"The Third War's _unique cheating_ might have tampered the Grail too much to fix it. Especially since Avenger is inside the bloody cup."

The Einzbern had the decency to look away in shame, while Saber continued to ask.

"Avenger? Why he might still be alive?"

Danny's visage darkened as he replied to the question. "Angra Mainyu is the Zoroastrian God of all Evil, he is not an Heroic Spirit and cannot go back to the Throne if he actually is not worthy. His spirit is currently corrupting the Grail as we are speaking."

"So." Irisviel said slowly. "That's why.." "I didn't kill Saber when I could? Yes."

"But why not just kill me? Why not destroying the Lesser Grail than winning this War _diplomatically_?"

But he wasn't able to answer as the white-haired woman realised. "You don't kill innocents."

A small smile finally appeared in her saddened visage. "You should-" "No, I will not deprive a child of her parents."

Saber thought that he was being chivalrious by not backstabbing them.

Irisviel thought that he was being a moron by trying to pacifically reach the end of the War.

The voice of Justeaze was quite silent in that moment, differently from the previously more intense presence in her mind.

Danny Dempsey, the one man that was trying the right thing without sacrificing people... but himself.

A selfish romantic hero, alone in the trying time of the cold world.

He was like Kiritsuko but without anyone backing him up.

The Magus Killer had her surrogate mother and assistant to act as crutches for a moment and now she was depending on Iris to achieve her eternal dream.

Irisviel's smile widened as she knew what she had to do from now on.

"I.. I think it's time for us to go, Saber." The Servant looked confused at the out-of-context sentence but complied to her order.

Artoria went to the room where the children had gone and, finding the two sleeping cutely, picked up Illya in her arms.

"You are a good man, Mr. Dempsey. I hope you will find what you truly seek." The young man looked confused and was even more shocked as a pair of lips softly planted on his forehead, leaving a curious sensation to his mind.

"I hope to see you tomorrow with Sasha at the Park." She finished and soon started to follow the Knight Servant back to their home.

Danny fixed his stare at their retreating forms and sighed as they left his sight.

He turned around to address Nitocris but halted as he saw the flying figure of Claudia Hortensia silently covering her in childish amusement.

"Ah ah, I would laugh so much if I told you your former lover is trying to get in my pants."

Curiously enough, the ghost didn't seemed fazed by this comment, the opposite if he had to consider the further widening of her twitchy smile.

Was this how an Harem protagonist felt in Mangas?

* * *

 **AN**

 **Spent part of the day to a near public Swimming pool, I think some burns will start to show by tomorrow...  
**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: He is still virgin. The two were interrupted as the foreplay was finishing.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **Matze96** **: Thank you and I appreciate your judgement!**

 **eNervFlinC** **: Literally and Figuratively!**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: There will be plenty of times. But I think most of those are going to happen in the sequel as it's going to be much more easygoing than FZ (I mean everything is more easygoing than FZ).  
**

 **Guest Q** **: Thank you!**


	10. Explosive Heist

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Explosive Heist**

* * *

Violet eyes opened to stare the white ceiling of the unfamiliar room.

Sakura To- _Matou_ tried to recollect the last moments before falling to the painful torture.

Scattered images of fire and _knights_ fighting **grandfather** while she stood there on the ground.

Her curious eyes caught a small pile of clothes and a small paper over them.

" **Choose your favourite**." Sakura frowned at those words.

She was sure that this hadn't been written by Zouken and that the house wasn't the same as the Matou's mansion.

The girl spotted a small blue dress and, ditching the plum one she was studying, made her first few steps toward the door.

Slowly she opened the brown entrance and peeked at the small corridor that led into.

Had Uncle Kariya saved her?

That would have explained the unfamiliar setting and the curiously pleasant feeling the house seemed to scream of.

The young girl tiptoed through the silent hallway and reached a small room that resembled a normal kitchen/living room.

Her eyes noticed that there was an individual there, the first one she had seen in the place.

The red-haired girl was surprisingly happy while eating her breakfast, dressed with a cute school uniform.

"Young Sakura?" A mature feminine voice asked behind her, making her jump in fright.

Fear was almost subsized by the awe at the beauty of the woman that was looking at her with a curious glint in her own violet eyes.

The similiarities ended with the same hair and eye color as the woman had tanned skin and a set of long animal-like ears standing in her head.

"Is everything alright, young lady?"

Caster's voice woke up the small girl from the intriguing look she had been giving to the woman.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'm sorry..." She had been distracted and now the woman would have got angry and punished her.

She closed her eyes, expecting a slap like Byakuya had gave to her if she had been disrespectful to him or Shinji.

Yet the painful hit never come and Sakura felt confused.

A warm hand started to pat her head and she was suddenly taken by the curious sensation as she started to draw closer for the hand to enjoy the experience better.

"There's no need to apologise, child. You did nothing wrong."

Those words and the comforting hand were enough to calm the young girl and she just noticed a major change.

Usually when she tried to feel happy, pain started to hurt her chest very badly but now she was not suffering nor she felt the unpleasant weight in her body that he had been having ever since she had been given to the Matous.

"Is she my new sister, Nito-chan?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she heard a childish voice speak behind her.

Barely turning her head, she saw the girl that was eating breakfast now close to her.

"Yes, Sasha. Sakura is your little sister."

The aforementioned Sasha squealed quite loudly and tackle-hugged the younger girl that, unknowing of this move, released a small embarassed 'eep' before falling on the ground with her new 'sister' cuddling her closer.

"Sasha! You can properly get to know your sister once you get back from school. We are quite late."

The hyperactive girl jumped in panic as she almost forgot the time.

After getting up from the ground, Sasha helped Sakura up and giving a curt goodbye proceeded to go for the door.

The plum-haired girl looked quite hopeful to the Caster Servant.

Nitocris sighed as she kneeled to hug the small girl. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But I have to make sure Sasha doesn't get hurt while going to school. You will be with the big guy."

The so-called 'big guy' appeared few moments later as the Egyptian Queen left the home.

Sakura's eyes widened in recognition. "M-Mr. Berserker!"

Lancelot froze, remembering this girl from before, when his previous Master had been still alive.

Awkwardly, he crouched close to the ground and, spreading his arms, intercepted the small purple missile.

Even under the influence of Mad Enchantment, he knew that he had to do top work in babysitting the poor confused girl.

* * *

 _ **Few Hours Later, Hyatt Hotel**_

Danny sighed as the cool breeze of the nighttime wind splashed on his masked form.

In the name of nostalgic days, the young man had decided to make this **small** heist similar to one of those done in Payday games.

His mask, one with the rising sun and rays flag of Japan, had just two small holes for his eyes.

He had been waiting on that roof for hours now, trying to drill in his mind how this operation was supposed to go.

Kiritsuko was going to do the same plane used in Canon to try and bring down Lancer's Master by bombing the structural base of the hotel.

As people started to evacuate like in Canon, Danny aimed his hookshot towards the balcony of Kayneth's room and pushed the finger on the trigger.

Reached the window, the young man took the silenced SA-80 and shot just two bullets.

Kayneth was giving his back to the window as he got up from his sofa after the lights went out and he was not expecting someone attacking them so quickly.

The first shot pierced his unprotected neck while the second went to burst through Sola's chest and heart.

Diarmuid's eyes widened and his first step was to move and protect the woman.

Sadly a third and final bullet hitting his head sealed his chances of surviving the onslaught.

Danny put the rifle on his back while he started to take various small containers, two purses and a wallet as the man knew that his window of action was going to end soon.

Nodding at the small loot gained, he jumped out of the window he had just entered from and, pulling the string of his parachute, directed himself to the near parking lot.

Behind him a small explosion destroyed the fundation of the hotel and the building started to collapse on itself.

After two minutes of silence and four of full-blown screaming, Danny felt the adrenalyne starting to leave his body.

He felt that he could have won the world in that moment but felt also panicked by trying stunts like this anymore in the near future.

Maybe it was time to enjoy a day or two with his family before returning deal with the War.

* * *

"We were played.." Kiritsuko couldn't believe it. She had been planning this assault for weeks and the Magus Killer was sure that nobody but her and Maiya knew about the plan.

The assistant had nodded at her comment, looking with her bynoculars how a figure glinded with the parachute to the parking lot opposite to the hotel.

Kerry didn't had to think deeply to know who was the culprit behind this.

Danny Dempsey, an unknown with a peculiar tactical mind that was scary alone but even more frightening when backed by his Servants.

The Master of Caster was going to be a serious target to kill in the War.

* * *

 **AN**

 **While I was searching for some new interesting fanfiction via Google, Bored AF, I found various ones in SpaceBattles and SufficientVelocity Forums.**

 **I knew of the sites but I had spent like 3 years just in FFnet and barely glancing to those forums.**

 **Still, I wanted to ask you a question, this time about FPO.**

 **Once I finish the Arc3 should I try and transfer a copy in SufficientVelocity with colorful upgrades and stuff?**

 **As John Kramer (Jigsaw) says, the choice is yours...**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Yup!**

 **eNervFlinC** **: It's a sec-ret~!**

 **BlueXtreme** **: I have an harem? Since when?**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: I promise you the reward will be worth the waiting.**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: Magi are like the Wizards of HP but snobbier and noobier. Plus the 'Blonde' rule doesn't apply everytime. Luvia is a curious case..**

 **Guest Q** **: Artoria's quite a complex character. In the end I think FZ serves as a way to understand not only the mentality of a much mature cast of Masters but also the inner parts of the Servants of the 4th War, both new and old.  
There will something similar to Servants.. actually just one but it will not be for a HGW.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**


	11. Family

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Family**

* * *

The three days that followed the Kayneth's and Diarmuid's deaths, Danny felt less stressed and more focused on his objective than previously.

It wasn't that he had stopped being a workaholic, quite the contrary.

He might have enjoyed spending those days trying to enjoy life away from the dangers of the Grail War, but plans were still something Danny was not going to forget and let untouched.

So much had to be changed, updated or outright removed as the scenario of this conflict was not the same as canon and so easy ones turned in complex ones.

Example: If Irisviel and Kiritsuko had left their daughter back to the Einzbern Castle, Danny would have just killed the Magus Killer and taken the Lesser Grail under custody.

Harsh? We are talking about someone who easily killed innocents to protect innocents because of simple dumb math.

Life cannot be evaluated by the being itself but by the actions of the person, something the woman seemed to have never heard about.

Sadly the young man thought awkward to execute such operation with Illyasviel in the midst.

The girl was naive and innocent in that moment but FSN had showed how ruthless the young albino could be, especially if she somehow get hold of someone as strong as Herakles.

Apart from planning the death of people, the Master of Caster and Berserker had started to approach the shy and adorable child that he had taken custody of.

Sakura was.. _interesting_.

The first day had been quite a silent one as the girl had been told about her uncle's demise.

Danny had decided to give her a bit of space to stomach the bad news and let Berserker look after her in case she decided to do something dangerous.

Thankfully her mood started to get better as she commenced to interact with Sasha.

If there was something he was sure of is that a traumatized child on the first steps of recovery can be helped only by a fellow child.

The red-haired girl had turned out well from the ordeal caused by the deceased Ryuunosuke and, while uncapable of grasping the different experiences and pain suffered between her and Sakura, she recognised the need to be there for her.

The plum-haired girl had been quite fidgety about the sudden attention she had started to receive from her 'older sister'.

The former Matou had never been one to appreciate being touched by someone, no matter how she was attached to them, yet she had started to enjoy the company of the more open Sasha.

It was toward the end of the second day that Danny saw something curious.

While it didn't seem much particular in a normal situation, Sakura and Sasha were his special children.

The younger girl had started to _cling_ on her sister, wary of anything and anyone else but Sasha and Berserker.

The interactions between him and the girl were still scarce but started to get less awkward and Sakura started to look calm in his proximity.

The third day was a _funny_ day.

Saturday morning went as any mornings went usually with the trio eating their breakfast.

Still that day Danny had decided to get Sakura outside as he wished for her to grow once more accustomed to the outdoor.

The walk was filled by Sasha's comments about the park and Illya, while their guardian looked around the streets, feeling watched by someone...

Finally the gates of the park were on sight and, without much alert, Sasha squealed at seeing something already and she dragged a surprised Sakura in a quick run inside the natural site.

It didn't take long for Danny to eye a familiar woman with her daughter.

Just as he approached the Einzbern, the children had already gone to the close playground, leaving the woman alone.

"She seems happy. Sakura." She said softly, knowing that Danny was just few feet from her.

"The girl still doesn't trust everyone and I don't blame her after knowing of her story."

She looked interested, her red eyes now glinting some of her curiousity. "That horrible?"

Danny sighed as he sat in the bench close to the woman. "Kerry had it easier."

Her eyes widened a tiny bit but she seemed to understand the privacy now.

"Why isn't Saber here to protect you? She is usually there to throw glares at me."

The woman smiled as she looked at the three girls laughing while using the swings.

"Kiritsuko needed her for some plan and I promised my wife I wouldn't have put myself nor Illya in dangerous situations."

The thin line in Danny's face turner slightly upward, curious how she had managed to calm the overprotective woman. "How did you manage to avoid being stalked?"

Her smile, once motherly and now sickly sweet, sents shivers in the young man's back.

"While my dear Kiri is forced most of the times to sleep away from our bed, she still can be punished to the couch when she has the opportunity to finally sleep with me. Let's just say she will respect my authority in this decision."

A giggle threatened to leave Danny's mouth, understanding the amusing cruelty of the usually soft Irisviel.

But it was the pleased look in her beautiful complex that broke the restrain and caused the young man to laugh at the tale.

The Einzbern tried to refrain herself to join the laughing but not even her hand could cover her giggles.

Soon the two calmed down and Irisviel looked saddened. "Kiritsuko is still going to try and kill you, Dan."

Danny looked confused and curious, the former because of the news and the latter because of the nickname.

"You are a good person, of that I'm sure, but Kiritsuko has her hand tied about your implications about the Greater Grail being compromised. She cannot access the cup in special ways like the Church or the Mage Association can."

The young man grimaced. Kerry was independant from both the groups and was technically an outsider, so many possible actions were quite impossible without being affiliated to the big two.

In the end the man merely scoffed. "I will wind it so nobody innocent dies."

She looked uncertain, her eyes alternating to look at him and the ground. "Kiri is not going to hold punches."

A sigh left his mouth. "I would be disappointed if she did."

The somber atmosphere lasted for few minutes, before the children returned back to the parents.

"Mama, I'm tired.." Illya proclaimed while yawning.

A giggle left Iris' mouth, the woman taking the ten years old child in her arms as the girl started to place her head in her chest, tired but happy.

"Papa." Danny saw Sasha looking at him with her arm spread and sighing he took her in his arms.

The remaining girl looked uncertain to what to do as she was unsure she truly wished to commit to that action.

In the end the look on both her newfound friend and sister won her hesitancy.

She spread her small tired arms looking at his guardian. "P-Papa?"

Danny almost melted at her needy tone and without doubt took her in his arms, close to the close-eyed Sasha.

"It's... quite calm now." Irisviel whispered, a small yawn following.

Her head slowly placed itself on the man's shoulder. "Iri-" He paused as she started to snore softly.

Danny looked around and sighed in relief as nobody else was in that part of the park to see the scene.

Still the barely restrained reaction from Caster, while grating to hear, felt unimportant at the moment as he realized something.

This happy moment was not going to happen anytime soon because of the war and ruining this to both the children and the woman felt quite cruel to him.

In the end he just inwardly shrugged and closed his own eyes, enjoying the calm breeze singing in his ears.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Fluff chapter!**

 **Yesterday there was a blackout that lasted about three hours and I had been unable to write anything.**

 **Later this day I will put the update for today, as this one is the yesterday's one.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Guest Q** **: At the moment Kiara's and Kerry's yandere senses are tingling like mad.**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: Yep!**

 **BlueXtreme** **: Danny plead the fifth.**

 **Matze96** **: If said Servant is still receiving prana to sustain his body. Kayneth and Sola were the batteries to his survival and regeneration, without them he was pretty much doomed. anyway.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: But this mean no Lord El-Melloi II..**

 **fafnir1404** **: Or Harem.**

 **Fenrir of the North** **: The gun was enchanted by Caster.**

 **Shin XIX** **: Read above answer and Kayneth was certainly not a Magus ready to be fought or killed by cowardly ways. That's why he's defined the 'easiest target'.**

 **eNervFlinC** **: Payday 1 Hoxton 'Secret' Mask but with Japanese Navy Flag replacing the French symbol.**


	12. Oath of the Knight

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Oath of the Knight**

* * *

 **AN(Small Warning): This chapter will contain a plot change that many will take as offensive and as an attack to a particular ship of FZ. No, I don't hate ANY of the ships of this series but this need to be addressed as it will be important for the plot. Thank you.**

If there was something that truly grated on the Magus Killer's usually cold composure was the lack of activity from the mysterious Master of Caster.

It's been three days already since that anonymous Magus had managed not only to elude her in the extended search thorough Fuyuki, but also hide any clue to identify him in an indirect way.

Kiritsuko might have seen and deduced his height and distinct hair coloration, but black-haired individuals in their twenties were not scarce in the big-small city.

Fuyuki was not well known but it still managed to attract many individuals from the capital and major cities because of its incredible potential in work places creation.

She had sent Maiya on a long-term assignment to learn about Archer's whereabouts as the Servant had started to move with extreme casuality and lack of reasoning that a Master should have used, so now the Emiya was alone in the cold 'war room' of the castle.

It was around lunchtime that Saber finally presented herself, looking quite emotionless towards her.

That was a full attitude change the woman had yet to decipher as King Arthur had been quite rebellious since her summoning, because of her childish notion of honor and chivalry while fighting.

Those same feelings her Servant ranted about more than once had become easily reasons to regret accepting to summon Saber and not Assassin.

With a sigh, the Magus Killer took a small cigarette from the secret pack she had bought while Iri and Saber were exploring.

If her wife was to discover she had broken the rule of not smoking... Kerry shivered at the possible creative punishment she would had to endure.

"Master?" The voice of the blond knight caught finally Kiritsuko's attention.

"Saber. I am going to entrust you with a crucial mission that you might disagree and even oppose fiercely. Sadly this cannot be refused and I will impose this with a Command Seal if you rebel."

The premise was to gauge the reaction of the peculiarly extrovert Knight and the downard twitch in the blonde's mouth was enough to cement her immediate yet ignored disagreement.

"Irisviel is the lesser grail and as such she will have to be detached from any sort of superficial relationships with unimportant individuals. **I command you, Saber, to seduce Irisviel von Einzbern and try to make her fall in love with you.** "

Just as she finished issuing the order, Kerry was forced on the ground as the strenght behind the Mystic Code protecting Excalibur's nature smashed on her reinforced ribs, the chair she was sitting destroyed by the strenght behind the hit.

The Master spat some blood as the blade of her Servant threatened to easily cut her throat.

"You have some nerve, you knave! I knew that you were truly a monster when you wished to continue your petty plan to achieve the Grail! I hope you will enjoy knowing that I cannot do the impossible."

She stormed outside the room, the door obliterated by the marching warrior.

Once again the woman was alone in that devastated room and as she slowly got up from the floor she started to think about her Servant's words. 'Impossible?'

Kerry knew that her wife loved her dearly but the professional killer had made sure to have Irisviel as much isolated from her as possible, with just Saber and Illya giving her daily company.

Kiritsuko was sure that Iri should have by now feel somekind of friendship with the Servant, yet the Knight had been looking already defeated at the prospect of trying to gain her wife's attention.

A traitorous thought started to fester in her confusion as a theory started to form in her mind.

What if Irisviel was already seeing someone? What if she didn't love her anymore?

Dread froze the blood in her veins as she started to pinpoint several times Irisviel had behaved strangely.

The most recent moment being... four days ago. It was when she went missing for few hours during the nighttime, returning quite satisfied and smiling like when she saw baby Illya for the first time.

Was she cheating on her?

Kiritsuko shook her head, her cheeks getting a bit red in embarassment as she remembered that **she** had slept with another woman and that **she** wished to have Iri to detach calmly from her.

But...

She needed to make sure her wife was being courted by someone proper and trustworthy and not even the threat of sleeping on the couch would have deterred her from her mission.

For Justice- She almost fell on the ground, now realising that the bleeding had yet to stop.

First dealing with the hemorragia, then protecting her Iri. FOR JUSTICE!

* * *

 **Omake - Gil-ko Golden Tour Pt.1! Gil loves Junk Food!**

When she had first saw the childish emblem of this McDonald, Gilgamesh thought little of the establishment and wanted to walk to another of the few curious places she wished to see herself.

Yet her curiousity started to rose as the pleasant aroma of the food served by the workers started to water her mouth.

'What kind of food was this?' The King of Heroes thought as she entered the busy place.

Several mongrels were eating quite contently, alone, with friends or with family.

What a squallid location.

She moved to the line to order her 'menu' and she took the time for her turn to see the small billboards with the various menus.

"Can I take your order, ma'am?" Her attention was finally taken by the quite average mongrel with the establishment's uniform.

"I want a Cr**sp* Mc**co* with that dark soda drink and those fries."

He nodded as he issued the ordination to the worker that was busy making the food.

Ten minutes later she found her own seat in a couch near the wall, her food compelling her to eat with its divine smell.

It was just half an hour later, after having _devoured_ the food without mercy but much gusto that Gil-ko noticed that it was time to pay.

A smile appeared on her face as she curtly gave the name of her 'servant' for them to contact and give the bill.

Maybe this Era had yet to show her its hidden beauty. Maybe she will be pleased too by visiting this 'KFC' restauraunt she had heard some foreigners speak of.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another calm but short chapter, this one act as an interlude to the match of the century.**

 **The end of everything sane.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **Guest Q** **: That question I cannot answer.**

 **Matze96** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Will think of this...**


	13. Diplomacy v2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Diplomacy 2.0**

* * *

The Mackenzies are one of the most famous families of foreigners that had been living in the highest mansion in the Miyama district.

Born in Australia, Glen Mackenzie started to work hard in his first few working years and made sure of making his family live a good life, at first when he worked as a simple manager then as the CEO of a import-export business that didn't sought to expand much in Japan.

Yet both him and his wife, Martha, felt empty as their only child decided to move out of the islands and back to their homeland with his own family.

A sad event for them as they had always enjoyed the closeness and the importance of family.

It was around twenty years later that a young woman knocked at their door.

They were surprised but nonetheless thrilled by the idea of housing one of their grandchildren, Waver, in their home.

Waver was so shy and quite easy to tease, sometime even pouting at the few swears used by the old man.

An interesting story, Danny thought.

He had been studying from afar the 'hideout' of Rider and his Master and he had been surprised to learn that the young Waver Velvet, genderbent, still competing for the Grail.

It was no secret that the shy Magus should have by now returned back to Japan, maybe reliquishing her control over the King of Conquest.

Actually from a more sane point it was perfect.

If Waver had surrendered her Seals, it would have meant a comeback from Kiara with the power of Alexander the Great in her hand.

A scenario worth several shivers going through his poor, freezing back.

It was time to try diplomacy with the Hellenic King before the War returned active as before.

A simple flare of his Circuits, taught by Caster during their rest, and Danny had just to wait.

The young man had brought three chairs for that, all of them directed to the incredible twilight happening in front of him.

"You had to either be a jester or an utter madman to make this spectacle at this hour, boy."

The usually smiling Servant glanced at him with an inquisitive look but didn't seem offended by the situation.

Waver followed closely, hiding behind Rider's big stature as if he was a shield. Quite curious.

"Maybe both, Iskandar. Maybe both.." Danny muttered, barely glancing their directions.

The Servant looked back and whispered something at his Master, her reaction alluding to some response of her own.

"W-W-What do you want, Sir?"

The question sounded forced, as if she was trying to act strong in face of someone capable of killing.

The Master of Caster smiled, starting to realize of frightened the young Magus actually was.

"Oh. I came actually to offer a deal to you and Rider, Ms. Velvet."

The girl straightened her posture and her eyes widened. She was clueless about the man's identity, yet this mysterious Master knew about her name and maybe even more.

"And what you came here to bargain, mad jester?"

Danny almost snorted at the nickname but decided to held back any easy-to-misunderstand reactions.

"Archer is a dangerous opponent, a fellow King that is certainly stronger and older than you, King Alexander."

The news seemed to actually cheer the Servant, possibly at the opportunity to test his might against an older monarch. "Another fellow ruler? Is she truly that strong, that golden armored woman?"

His tone was so much giddy at the prospect of a good battle that Waver facepalmed at the childish reaction to the news.

Archer was stronger than Rider? That was catastrophic!

"Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, is one of the strongest Servants if not the strongest one of this War. In a 'normal' fight she can obliterate any assault."

Waver looked aghast. An invincible Servant? Her once forgotten decision of giving up was not returning more enticing than before.

"I understand, jester. Thank you for your advice but.. why you decided to give this information to us?"

Danny smiled, knowing that the Servant has caught his subtle hint to use against the Golden Servant.

"I just wish for a Non-Aggression Pact. No hostilities shall happen between us until the endgame. Deal?"

The big man grinned but in the end it was the girl's decision that mattered overall.

It was a good offer, giving both the young woman and her King the opportunity to have one of the 'flanks' secured as they proceeded in eliminating the other competitors.

"D-Deal!"

* * *

It was around an hour after exchanging some short goodbyes that Danny walked calmly in the barely enlightened streets of the Fuyuki.

The young man had felt guilty at 'sending' Rider to his possible demise against Gil-ko.

Yet the guilt was easily soothed by the logic behind his move as the hypothetical death of the King of Conquerors would be enough to spurn Waver to grow a backbone towards the vicious society of the Magus Association.

Cruel but necessary in the long-term planning.

If the large Servant actually managed to defeat Gilgamesh before she used her NP, then it would mean only Artoria left as a true dangerous opponent to deal with.

Drowning in his thoughts, Danny barely noticed the curious glint from the dark alley on his side and was surprised when he heard several gunshots ringing in his ears coming towards him.

He had seriously wished to fight Kerry for last but-

"Found you, Master of Caster."

A metallic wall formed and halted the bullets with its might.

"Kiritsuko Emiya, the Magus Killer."

The woman didn't show her surprise as the young man both revealed that he knew her identity and dashed towards her carelessly, the strange substance following his body.

Somehow she knew that this was not going to be an easy fight.

* * *

Irisviel sighed as she relaxed in the couch inside the bedroom.

Illya was sleeping cutely and undisturbed in the massive bed, tuckered up and all.

The woman had woken up from a recent nightmare about someone... dying.

She was confused by the terrible dream, as she couldn't see the face of the one dying, yet she felt that this person was someone close to her.

There was so much blood...

"Iri." The Einzbern almost jumped as Saber whispered behind her.

"Sa-Mh?" The Servants' hands were calmly rested in her shoulder and had started to give her a soft massage.

The red-eyed woman closed her eyes as she felt all the stress and frustration that she had been accumulating from the relative loneliness of those weeks.

"Artoria~.." Irisviel almost moaned as one of the hands started to massage her neck.

In her pleasure, her inibitions started to falter and she barely registered the same hand now going lower and to her breasts.

Yet that moment of selfish craving lived a short-life as a familiar whimper finally broke through her weakened hearing.

Her eyes snapped open and noticed the covers of the bed moving. "M-Mama.."

With incredible willpower, Irisviel removed herself from the tempting massage and moved to comfort her child.

Illya's eyes finally locked onto hers, tears falling freely. "M-Mama!" She moved close to her parent, sobbing loudly.

Iri hoped that her daughter had not been scared from the _terrible_ scene that was happening just few feet from the bed.

The words that left the girl's mouth both disproved the theory but alarmed her.

"I-It was P-Papa. H-He was on the g-ground. He was n-not moving."

Irisviel's mind froze in shock. The nightmare finally clearing up as the visage of the stranger now familiar.

"Y-You mean Mr. Dempsey, Illya?" The girl limited her response to a simple, shaking nod.

But why-!

Realisation struck her mind, now fully awake and anger starting to boil to the _small_ yet possible reason for their same dream.

"Artoria." Her blank tone surprised the Servant, having never seen the usually calm and soft woman looking quite _infuriated_. "Did Kiritsuko order you to keep me busy while she did something dumb?"

The servant stood silent yet she proved with her lack of response the certainity of that dreadful possibility.

"I'm going to deal with her. She cannot do this." Irisviel muttered while she retrieved some clothes to search for her moronic wife.

"I wanna come too-" "No, Illya. Only Mama can avoid disaster."

Illya didn't back away and that surprised her mother. "I will go, Mama. Papa is my Kohai's Papa and I don't want him to die!" A blue underline covered the child's body and Iris paused a moment to grasp the complication of taking her child with her in this dangerous escapade.

"I-I can defend her." Artoria blurted shyly and averted her eyes as the flaming eyes of the white-haired woman stared furiously at her.

In the end, between the limited time and the determination of her cute child, Irisviel relented. "Fine. But don't think your punishment shall be forgotten, _servant_."

Saber flinched, still unable to grasp the cold but rational behavior Irisviel was now revealing.

Meanwhile the battle between the Magus Killer and the Diplomatic Ace has just started to intensify...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Would you look at the time.. two minutes from midnight! (reference to CW)**

 **Now will Kerry die in the fight or later by her wife's and daughter's hands?**

 **P.S. Omake Pt2 is going to be published tomorrow within the next chapter!**

 **Review Q &A**

 **BlueXtreme** **: And Illya has clarified her position of Supreme Senpai (She's 5 years their senior). Kiritsugu/ko mind is something that many confuse as dementially heroic, but there is a rationality behind his/her mindset. Next Chapter I will provide some of my thinking in an indirect way and maybe shed some light on the 'Hero Complex' of the Emiyas.**

 **Matze96** **: Kerry is actually scared of hurting Irisviel because of her own affairs with Maiya. In her own mind, if Iris found happiness with someone else and ceased to love her then the painful separation because of her sacrifice will be lessened by a strained relationship.**

 **Reishin Amara** **: I think Gil-ko has a methabolism similar to a Saiyan so she can never lose her perfect body.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: She smoked herself to insanity...**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: It's still a long time to make that big step.**

 **eNervFlinC** **: The Yandere has found her prey!**

 **Guest Q** **: Iri/Saber... and Iri/Kiri. I think I doubled the damage in this chapter and the next one...**


	14. Steel

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Steel**

* * *

Danny smiled as Volumen Hydrargyrum held the onslaught dispensed by the Calico M950.

Kerry's second favourite gun was dangerous against normal human because of its high firepower and excellent amout of bullets inside the cylinders.

An impressive gun... only for those who used it.

The ones preyed by this death machine it was a nightmare to avoid or defend against.

While the young man appreciated the astonishing defense given by the Kayneth's Mystic Code, he knew that it wasn't invicible.

A well placed Origin bullet would have quite well not only pierced the mercury-made Code but also killed its current owner in a matter of hours if not stabilised.

Two bombs, one a flasbang and the other a smoke grenade, were activated immediately as to stun temporarely the professional assassin.

Danny sprinted madly away from the small area and tried to find somewhere to hide away for few hours so he could plan a proper counterattack.

During his dash, he noticed a small wire on the ground connecting from the wall to a trashcan and jumped as to dodge it.

The distinct lack of footsteps approaching from behind was the opposite of reassuring and the volley of bullets aiming at him from the roofs proved him right.

Soon the familiar sound of a rocket being launched from a bazooka made him turn in the closest alley but the young man was unable to avoid being pushed away from the close explosion.

His heart was beating panicked as the hunt was still going.

Danny's eyes finally settled on the big building that was easy to approach from where he was.

An old warehouse, possibly empty. A good place to prepare a quick ambush.

* * *

Kiritsuko finished loading the machinegun and prepared an Origin Bullet in the Contender's single chamber.

Her opponent's surprising acumen to survive in the worst situations was starting to grate in her already tired nerves.

She proceeded to advance in the warehouse her prey had ran into and started to think of any possible backdoor how to surprise him from any trap set against her direct attack.

Hidden away from the sight by several crates was a small ladder that led to the upper levels of the massive building and Kerry knew it was the backdoor she needed in that moment.

Silently, she stepped into the main room of the warehouse and tried to individuate Danny in the darkness but soon found it to be a difficult task.

Thankfully she saw a small switch in the corner near her and so she turned the light on.

Her target was aiming straight at her with an assault rifle, an Howa Type 89.

" _ **Time Alter - Triple Accel**_ " As her body started to move three times faster, the woman dodged the first volley of the machine of death and reached the closest cover to her position, four boxes.

"You should surrender, Dempsey." She said loud enough for her target to hear. "You are not going to gain anything from prolonging your remaining few days of life."

Several bullets crashed ineffectively on the boxed. "Go to hell, Emiya."

SIghing Kiritsuko held both the Contender and the M950 ready for the stunt she had planned to finish this annoying chase.

" _ **Time Alter - Squad Accel**_ " She held back a grunt of pain as her Circuits burned at the drain from the advanced form of her Magecraft.

With an impressive jump forward, the quickier bullets of the Calico managed to hit some red barrels close to her target and in mere instants an explosion echoed in the almost empty building.

She stared blankly at the wounded body of the young man as part of the shrapnel had managed to cut deeply in his sides and the remaining of a small column close to the explosion now holding her target down for her to finish off.

"You should have accepted surrender when possible, Master of Caster. Yet I think this is a fit end for a formidable enemy like you."

Danny smiled as blood poured freely from his mouth. "H-hehe.. trying to compliment your foe? A-Are you high, Kerry?"

She sighed as she took aim with the Contender, ready to finish one of the last Masters AND the man that was courting her wife.

"W-Wait!" He exclaimed and she thought he was going to beg for his life to be spared.

Yet the next words stirred confusion in her focused mind. "C-Can you take the shot one step closer?"

The rambling of a dying man it was and she didn't have a major reason to not comply.

So calmly she jumped off from the boxes... and pulled some strings on the ground, several pins hanging at the loose end.

" _ **Time Alter - Triple Accel!**_ " Desperation gripped her usually rational brain and in an attempt to launch herself away from the explosives' radius, she failed to account the strenght of so many grenades.

* * *

As the bombs exploded the force of the explosion pushed the woman's body, launching it to the roof and then landing on the floor where was Danny with a satisfying crunch.

Danny's mind was staring to get foggy as he was losing too much blood.

Yet, in the midst of the dreadful situation, the young man continued to smile like a dumbass.

He, a simple human, had managed to beat the genderbent version of the Magus Killer (with pure luck!).

As his eyelids started to close because of the tiring predicament, he barely registered several people entering the damaged building.

One of them gasped loudly, sounding quite familiar, but the last thing Danny remembered was white covering his vision.

* * *

 **Omake Gil-ko Golden Tour Pt.2! Gil loves Movies(1of3)!**

If there was something Gilgamesh had truly wanted to see were those 'movies' that the Grail had given her information about.

Even her semi-omniscient mind was able to truly describe properly how those 'moving pictures' actually worked and so here she was, in front of the Fuyuki's only cinema.

The movie in question was located in an imaginary space scenario with an Empire trying to deal with a rabble of commoners.

Once she had forwarded the address of her 'servant' for him to pay her ticket later, Gil-ko finally sat in the quiet and barely filled 'projection room'.

She had bought some 'popcorns' as a snack to eat during the spectacle.

It started with some music as a blue text described the pre-plot part of the film.

It was boring, to say the least, as she had paid for some immediate action to see.

Not even few minutes later and she was quietly forced to eat back her previous comments.

She eyed with curiousity how the 'villain' of this story called 'Vader' managed to ruthlessly disband the feeble defense and managed to capture the leader of those rebels.

His face was well hidden by the full black suit but the King of Heroes was certain this individual wasn't truly human and more like one of those homunculi-like beings that were called 'robots' because of its weird breathing.

The movie continued by showing the supposed 'hero' of the tale, a young commoner that should barely be relevant to an important story like the one she had thought should have potrayed.

As two hours passed, Gil-ko left the cinema with mixed emotions.

The movie had quickly shown more characters, important and not, and followed a curious plotline she had found amusing to say the least.

Yet the Servant had disliked how this 'Skywalker' had won the battle by sheer, dumb luck.

What a disappointment, she had thought, how was she supposed to enjoy things like this?

But as she walked out of the 'cinema', some of the spectators whispered about the 'sequel' being much better, with more close fights and with a major twist.

...Maybe.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Boom goes the Kerry!**

 **Somebody died? Maybe, Maybe not.**

 **Next chapter will have the aftermath of the battle!**

 **P.S. I wonder why nobody had thought of making a movie about Gilgamesh..**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **BlueXtreme** **: I'm currently being stared down by my own OC because I *laugh nervously* forgot about enchantments..**

 **Azrael-Von-Gruber** **: So much lewd..!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **eNervFlinC** **: I hope you didn't meant 'Future Husband' about Illya...**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Actually if you study Maiya Hisau's profile you might discover that she has a son. And he's one of the Masters in Fate/Strange Fake.**

 **Guest Q** **: In my defence, I think it was a legitimate action about Kerry's cheating in Canon. I always hated seeing those scenes being left unaccounted in the end.**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: In a fair fight (or at least as much fair as possible for Kerry), Kiri wins all the day. But Danny has seen Battle Tendencies and know how to win when terribly outmatched in terms of power.**


	15. Pain

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Pain  
**

* * *

Irisviel glanced at Danny's barely breathing body as he rested silently in his bed.

After finding both the young man and her wife battered and bloody on the ground of a heavily destroyed warehouse, she found her heart almost stopping beating at the sight.

The dream had not done justice to the gory predicament, nor had shown that Kiri would have been beaten so harshly too.

The woman had to cover Illya's eyes as she first saw the situation but had felt the child tensing as if knowing that the scene was ugly.

Her mind had yet to grasp at the immediate response to the situation as it seemed to surreal from herself to decide.

"Saber, take Kiritsuko and get her to the castle. Get Maiya to help her."

The Servant was silent but nodded at the order and took her Master back to their headquarters.

Iri avoided to grimace at the thought of that _woman_ being so close to her wife but maybe it would do great for both her and Kerry for them to stay away from each other.. temporarely.

The Einzbern had then tried to pull Danny out of the building herself but she soon found out that she lacked the strenght.

She felt helpless as she was unable to truly move the wounded man away and somewhere safe, Illya staring at the scene quite terrified by the destruction and the blood.

She thanked Alaya as a familiar woman materialised out of her Astral Form.

* * *

While Nitocris had been ordered to watch over Sasha and Sakura with Berserker, she had felt the damage being inflicted to her Master.

Caster had curtly announced that Berserker was supposed to continue the watch as she knew Lancelot would have caused chaos in his need to aid Danny as quickly as possible.

She sighed in relief as she saw the woman, the Einzbern, tending already to his wounds and, muttering some words in ancient Egyptian, the body of her Master was elevated from the ground.

The former Queen nodded to the mother and child and started to led them back home, placing her Master's body on his bed and preparing bandages and medical instruments to close the wounds.

The child, Illya, had been sent to sleep in the room shared by Sasha and Sakura.

Nitocris opened the door of the girls' room and glancing to find Berserker with his armor painted pink and some sticker hanging from his helmet.

The threatening class of the War had been turned into a toy for children and she smiled amused at the scene as the white-haired child she had led there joined the other two children in their mission to cheer(humiliate) Lancelot.

As she closed the door behind her, she barely heard Danny's oldest daughter squealing about 'sleepovers'.

Finally back to help her Master, the Servant glanced curiously towards the white-haired woman as she started to fix several open wounds.

The woman was _different_ , Nitocris thought silently, as the red-haired person had a massive array of Magical Circuits and.. something else.

Yet Caster didn't doubt for a moment that the foreigner was not going to hurt her weakened Master as she seemed to be worried but guilty.

A difficult puzzle, she concluded, but at least it was not a dangerous one to leave unsolved.

Once she finished applying the bandages, Nitocris bid a goodnight to the woman as she decided to check on the children. (And possibly help them in their holy crusade.)

* * *

Irisviel continued to watch over the young man even after Nitocris had finished her patchwork, unable to sleep knowing that her wife had decided to do something like this.

Saber had muttered some words but Artoria had alluded to having spilled about her meetings in the park.

Panic, embarassment thrived but guilt dominated the most in her mind as the pandora's box had been opened.

Yet... why Saber had seemed so secretive, why she seemed to feel **responsible** for something?

Questions that would have to wait until the following day as Iri finally noticed Danny shaking in her sleep, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Worry rose once more but, as she tried to wake him up, she saw that by merely holding his hand the young man started to calm down, his visible pain soothing to the point where it seemed like it never happened.

A small amusing and embarassing thought creeped in her mind and she decided to voice it as nobody was there to listen to it.

"Were you a Mama's boy?" Her whisper went unheard as she was the only one awake in the room but smiled a little at her question.

There was so much her eyes catched by simple glimpse yet she felt there was much she will learn from the young man.

Unknowingly, her brain had already started to fantasize at how a man truly worked and **worked.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ultrashort chapter but did so for the sake of Aftermaths. (Plus I will make the next one a lenghty one!)  
**

 **Next Chapter Kerry will try to fix things... only to worsen them even more.**

 **Next Gil-ko Golden Tour will feat. Kiara Kotomine, Iskandar and Waver!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: I've yet to watch that anime's episodes but I know generally that it's a dark version of the Magical Girl genre, like Very Dark. And Yes, Kerry got JoJo'd!**

 **Matze96** **: Thank you!**

 **eNervFlinC** **: I wonder if you are a fan of Gilly, Emomesh, Good Gil or Gil-ko.**

 **fafnir1404** **: Illya's limited lifespan was mostly the modifications she was forced to undergo in the period between FZ and FSN. The issue might be with Iris' Lifespan as she was created as a Lesser Grail but I think it should be fixable.**


	16. An Explanation

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: An Explanation**

* * *

Kiritsuko Emiya, Magus Killer and Irisviel's wife, was brooding at the prospect of confronting her dear other half without being mauled in the process.

Her plans had backfired horribly and even what should have been an easy fight ended up putting her out of commission for God knows how much.

Sadly her conditions were the least of her current problems as Saber had blatantly refused any attempt of dialogue, her face a mix of righteous anger and fear.

A weird combination of emotions, especially for a Servant of the caliber of King Arthur, yet it did make some sense.

Maiya had reported that her wife had decided to 'take some time away from her relationship'.

Yes. That's truly was and no matter how much Saber glared heatedly at her, nor how much Maiya had seemed more silent than usual as her teacher had started to vocally express her biased thoughts.

Kerry didn't even consider losing Iri and Illya like this, no matter how proof was there to disprove her mindset.

She wondered how pushing a trigger had caused most of her tragedies in her life.

First with Shirley and then with Natalia. Should she have pressed the soft trigger of the Contender when she could have in that warehouse?

So many variables and scenarios, most of those so much negative towards her that she wished to have never thought about those.

Irisviel had not voiced a total breakup, nor she had stated fully her reaction about Kerry's actions.

There was hope. Small but visible.

She just needed to explain... the truth. Part of it. Maybe half.

Kerry sighed. When did things get so much bad for them?

* * *

If there was something that Danny hated the most was the annoying how much sore the body felt once it started to wake up after having experiencing something tiring or painful.

Annoying but it was a positive signal, one that said he was still alive.

On that point, how was he still alive?

Memories of the battle at the Warehouse were quick to come to his mind, yet he clearly remembered falling asleep.

His left eye cracked open slowly, at first with wariness and then with relief as he recognised the room as his own.

Maybe Caster had decided to check on him as he started to get wounded by the professional assassin. It was a very good possibility yet something didn't click properly in his mind.

Finally noticing the curious, new warmth coming from his left hand, his eyes turned slowly to his side and finally noticed the cause of this strange phenomenon.

Irisviel's eyes were closed and she was snoring cutely as she slept in the worst place to sleep.

Sleeping in a chair was the worst, especially after waking up because of the bones feeling sore.

Danny finally noticed the bandages covering part of his chest and, with silent hand movements, he sighed in relief as he saw everything being already patched up.

Magi were masterful in healing the worst injuries and he was happy to have someone as experienced as Nitocris to care for his wounds.

You might wonder how did he know about this? Well, while the young man had barely glanced at the basic of Magecraft, he was still able to understand a kind of prana from another.

The one used to heal him was similar to his as Nitocris' body was supported by his own Circuits and so her prana was quite the same as his own.

"Master." Speaking of the Servant, Nitocris entered the room with a small plate filled with snacks and treats.

Returning the smile given by the kind Queen, he tried to pull himself up.

His attempt failed in a sharp pain spreading in his abdomen and resulted in Irisviel waking up at the commotion.

"Wha-!" She moved quickly in subduing the suffering young man and looked sternly at him.

"You shouldn't be moving right now, Dan! Your body is still recovering."

With a grunt, he finally ceased moving as he tried to calm the surge of pain by laying slowly back on the bed. "B-but this sucks."

Nitocris had to place the plate on the table near the bed as she tried to hold back a giggle with an hand closing her mouth.

Irisviel almost cracked too but kept a weird mix 'serious/not so serious' kind of look.

"Well if you behave well I might prepare you a cake."

All the thoughts of protest and revolt died in a mere instant as the man let the sentence sink in his brain.

"What kind of cake?"

She finally showed an amused smile. "That's a surprise."

The fake childish look he had put on broke in a pout as he was once more forced to compromise even in that simple situation.

He could strive in a revolutionary state, led his people to conquer the world and maybe the universe!

Yet he had not eaten some cake in a while...

Decision made, Danny nodded dryly at the agreement.

He could have sworn that a chibi Iri was dancing inside the real one's head.

Maybe he was still feeling the aftereffects of the blood he had lost the night before, because his thoughts were weirder than usual...

Then cold realisation washed upon his face as he snapped his head to Nitocris.

"Who has accompanied Sasha today?"

Caster continued to smile, yet some sweatdrop formed in her forehead.

"Hehehe. I might have sent Berserker- But I had him dressed properly before having our cover blown."

Danny looked confused. "Dressed... _properly?_ We are talking about the same black knight of Doom we all came to know?"

She averted her eyes. "I gave him formal clothes and... a small haircut, similar to those he once had."

Massaging his sore forehead, Danny continued to interrogate his Servant. "Are Illya and Sakura playing in their room?"

Relieved that the worst was over, Nitocris answered calmly. "They have been playing in the garden for the last two hours."

He sighed in relief and gave the Servant the permission to leave the room and return to watch over the children.

As the two parents were left alone once more, Iri took three cookies in her hand and gave two to Danny.

The two enjoyed some simple, pleasant silence for some minutes before the woman decided to ask something she had found quite unclear.

"Dan, might I ask you something important?"

Still dozy because of he had woken up few minutes earlier, the young man nodded.

"How did you beat Kiri?"

A grimace was set on his face. ' _Oh you know, I'm actually a Dimensional Hopper that knows most of the stuff going around in your universe.'_

"Pure luc-" "Kiritsuko is not someone that can be beaten with cheap luck."

Her interruption actually made him flinch.

The last time he had felt like this was when he had gone to the Comicon without his mother's knowning.

Let's just say that Danny never tried anything like that without his mother's consent.

And maybe it was about time to reveal his _secret_.

"It's a very long explanation. I hope you understand that what I'm going to say is going to be quite difficult to understand without particular extended descriptions and so I ask from you to merely listen to my words and then, once I finished, you can ask questions about what I will say."

Iri looked quite surprised by his solemn tone but nodded at his conditions.

And so Danny started to tell her about the Fate part of the Nasuverse.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

The young Master's mouth finally closed shut as his explanation was finished.

His eyes had been looking at the reactions of the woman sitting close to him.

Surprise, shock, worry, fear, anger but the mostly visible was disappointment.

"So... if we had actually gone against Grandfather's orders..-" "You would have accomplished nothing."

She had felt disheartened by hearing about the so-called 'Illya route' of the Fate series, because it told about a life where her family was not forced to do anything dangerous. (minus the whole Dimensional threat.)

Yet her reasoning lacked a major understanding how the Prillyaverse was from the 'Original' timeline.

"There are other elements that resulted in that universe. The most important of them all being Zelretch having intervened to dismantle the Grail during the preparations of the 4th War."

She looked uncertain by his reply, guilty once more coming back.

"Ohi!" Her eyes snapped open and looked at the young man in surprise.

"Irisviel von Einzbern, you are possibly one of the most innocent people of this universe and I will not accept any of that angsty nonsense you might be feeling without reason."

She stammered. "B-But-" "No buts nor butts. Iri you have done nothing wrong."

"W-What about Illya? What about her future?" Danny had told her about the _Heaven's Feel_ version of Illya's fate as he had deemed the other routes' far more violent than needed in that moment.

"She will not suffer. If you nor Kerry cannot save her then I will step up and get her away from this dark stuff."

Some white bangs covered Irisviel's face, yet Danny felt some wet spots forming in his cover.

"T-Thank you."

He was about to reply to that but the woman quickly and carefully wrapped her arms around his sore body.

Fighting back the heat forming in his cheeks, Danny looked confused by her action. "I-Iri?"

Slowly Irisviel positioned her body as to lay over his body without hurting him.

Then she lowered her head in his chest and relaxed her embarassed moves.

"You said that there was something about fanservice about this _series_ , am I correct?"

The young man frowned even more confused. "Y-Yes?"

She closed her eyes. "Did you ever watch any of those about... me?"

...

The man barely released an embarassed 'eep', unable to answer the extremely embarassing answer.

Then, thank to the deities watching over him, he noticed that the woman had started to snore cutely once more.

...

He had to go to the bathroom...

* * *

 **Omake Gil-ko Golden Tour Pt.3! Challenging the infernal machine (Aka DDR) Feat. Kiara-san!**

Gil-ko stared intensily at the curious couples trying the interesting machine in the Arcade Area of the city.

It was a dancing game, a very quick one if she analysed how many mongrels were destroyed by the pace of the curious machine.

She had blatantly ignored this fact at first, deeming the failure of the commoners something about their pedigree.

Two hours of intensive trials, Gilgamesh left the Arcade Area infuriated.

The game mocked her by being insanely fast and reactive, even through it should have been easier for a demi-goddess like her.

She returned after that day, studying two particular individuals that she recognised as Rider and his Master as they actually managed to finish the song with a good score.

The victory of those peasants both grated her nerves and opened to a new theory.

What if the game was better played in two rather than as a single person?

"Do you have the precious?" The woman she knew as Kiara Kotomine asked, her blank stare pointed fully at the Golden Servant.

The Archer-class sighed and handed the nun a set of... male underwear?

The woman slowly brought one of the boxers close to her face and she give it a quick sniff.

"... I can smell his scent.." Shaking her head at the weird tastes of the woman, Gil-ko asked.

"Are you ready to help me in my quest, mongrel?" Glaring a little at the moniker, the nun nodded and the two proceeded inside the Arcade Area.

Finally they put themselves inside the DDR and the rhytm started.

Ten minutes during the play, Gilgamesh noticed that her supposed ally was actually fairing better than her and so decided to step up her game.

The situation happened regularly in the following two hours with Gilgamesh trying to catch up with the nun, while Kiara was thinking elsewhere. Something about particularly sexy men.

In the end, Gil-ko conceded defeat as she managed a measle 15000 while her traitorous companion finished with 28000 points.

Muttered darkly, she didn't notice the nun once more sniffing at the male underwear, her eyes wandering elsewhere.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yandere!Kiara is confirmed in Gil-ko Golden Tour!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Yep!**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: I think that Iri is not truly into the 'Milf' side yet, Danny is 25 while she should be 29-30.**

 **Vance D. Blanc** **: Yep!**

 **Guest Q** **: Yep! And I wonder myself about that.. it seems Kiara is quite fond of Danny... :)**


	17. Hurt and Comfort

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Hurt and Comfort  
**

* * *

Danny sipped calmly the cup of Cola he had been given by one of the fastfood waiters as he tried to deflect the deadly glare coming from the usually chill look of Kiritsuko Emiya, trying to deflect the stern glare coming from her wife, Irisviel von Einzbern, that was sitting close to the young man.

Confused? Well, Danny certainly was. The whole serious mexican standoff was oddly countered by Artoria sitting on Kerry's side and eating cheerfully her hamburger.

Facepalming inwardly at the proof that confirmed Saber's (not only her Alter version) liking of junk food, the Master of Caster remembered how this was prepared.

The previous day had been spent trying to recover fully from the big battle at the warehouse while being pranked twice by his daughters because of his selfless (or suicidal) attitude toward danger.

The first one found him being tied down by rope as he tried to go to the bathroom.

Sasha decided to _beat_ into him the need to preserve himself from dangerous situations.

As ironic it had been as an experience, the second prank was still the best of them all.

Because of his weak conditions, Danny was forced more than once to nap and rest for few hours and during one of his moments being in dreamland, the young man woke up _different_.

His clothes were the same, there was nobody nearby that might have acted as a witness and yet his face felt strange.

As his hands poked around, Danny's eyes widened gradually.

Extremely restrained by the situation, he went to the nearest window and his jaw almost fell on the ground at the sight.

Several well-drawn, purple butterflies had been put on his face. His eyes finally noticed some small words. **Artwork by Sakura Dempsey**.

Somehow, Danny realised, Sasha had managed to influence her young sister enough to spark some... curious creativity regarding revenge.

Both times the young man had been forced to retreat like a puppy to Irisviel to get himself back to normal and twice he was cursed to hear amused and grating comments from the cheeky woman.

Morale of the story? Try to avoid worrying your children because they know how to humiliate you.

Anyway, apart from the light-hearted stuff, a missive arrived in his house. A very limited one.

 **Mc****ld, tomorrow, 3 P.M., bring Irisviel.**

Incredibly limited.

And so here they were, in this strange standoff.

"So... today's weather is truly nice, isn't it?" Using a cliche, Danny tried to get a reaction from the silence of the professional assassin, yet nothing seemed to trigger a change in the woman.

"How are you doing, Irisviel?" The Magus Killer finally asked, not moving her eyes from the reason she was stuck in that predicament.

The red-eyed woman smiled a fake smile. "I've been great, Kiritsuko. Illya is enjoying her time with her new _friends_."

The sound of something snapped finally brought Danny to stare at Kiritsugu's part of the table being destroyed by her anger.

The Einzbern seemed to care little from this and continued to smile 'mockingly' at her wife.

"That's... _good_. I think." Kiritsuko said showing immense restrain to not take the bait.

A mirthful glimpse appeared on Irisviel's eyes as she decided to continue and pester her lover.

"You know, Danny's house is quite nice. I might want to live from now on in an house like _this one_." The Magus Killer finally decided to take on the challenge.

"The castle is the most beautiful and greatest home of the entire city."

Irisvile stared with her rubies at Kerry's charcoals, her smile taking a more twisted and punishing form. "But the Castle doesn't feel as comforting as one of the simpler houses of the town. Plus I've been living in a Castle for eleven years."

Yeah, there was that too. Being an homunculus, Irisviel was conceived one year before Illya.

Memories were now starting to change Iris' appearance with a chibi form. Intimate memories.

Dangit Nasu, at least Kerry can't use that one me being the only one to go beyond 'intimate' and into _intimate_.

Wait, did he just misthought God with Nasu? That needed some further research.. also he might have been distracted enough to lose the crescendo of the heated discussion.

"-It's for the best-" "Not mine if I'm going to die because of you not accepting the truth."

"But what proof does he have!" Kerry slammed her fist strongly on the table, getting the attention of everyone present in the establishment.

Calmly she looked away from everyone's eyes while... blushing in embarassment?

"...Well, I might have a way to prove it." Danny finally said, drawing once more the attention of the Emiya, this time more out of curiousity than murderous feelings.

"Then speak." Kerry finished, preparing for the worst.

With a sight, the young man started. "When you were on that mission to hunt down Odd Borzak, Natalia told you of her wish once she retired."

Kiritsuko straightened her back, looking now surprised.

"She said ' **the only thing left for me to do would be to act like a real mother** '."

The death of Natalia Kamiski was possibly one of the most touching moments in the Fate Original Timeline.

Because of a simple mistake, Kerry lost his/her second opportunity of having a real family.

A major blow to the blank mask of the Magus Killer that only the love he/she had with Irisviel healed.

"...I just wanted to stop causing pain, feeling it. Yet it... my last chance is lost..."

...Was Danny seeing the breakdown of one of the toughest magi in the world?

Gloved hands covering her face, the only sign of such thing was the visible trembling going through her arms.

"D-Don't take Iri from me. D-D-Don't take I-Illya."

An hand pulled on his jacket and Danny saw Irisviel grimacing at him.

With a sight, the young man moved out of the couch and let the white-haired woman move out to console Kiritsuko Emiya.

Had he exaggerated by taking up one of the worst memories the Magus Killer had experienced?

The young man stared as Irisviel helped Kiritsuko out of the restaraunt, Saber following after leaving their part of the check.

In that moment he felt like he might have gone way too far with his knowledge.

Paying the check, Danny left the establishment too.

The future had taken an uncertain change..

* * *

 **AN**

 **One of major struggles of a Semi-SI is that the character can knowingly or unknowingly harm someone emotionally because of his foreknowledge.**

 **A good weapon against foes but the worst trust-breaker with friends.**

 **Next Gil-ko Golden Tour! is going to be... Movie (2of3)!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **eNervFlinC** **: Yep!**

 **MWkillkenny** **: Kinda!**

 **manram** **: Thank you! And yes I knew about that. But her body was one of a 20 years old woman (Aka Justeaze) so she is legally 30.**

 **fafnir1404** **: Irisviel was created at most 1 year before meeting Kerry and is still an homunculus.**

 **Guest** **: Thrice being reminded of Irisviel's "age". Dangit!**


	18. Unexpected Visit

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Unexpected Visit**

* * *

When Danny saw Irisviel leaving with Kerry and Saber, he had expected of being contacted at most the day after and so he complied the implicit order of taking care Illya for the time being.

Yet after two days of silence from the Einzbern the young man was starting to get worried and confused.

Both were there because the woman, he knew, cared way too much about her daughter to just 'forget' her and so the possibility of something bad having happened rose in his workaholic brain.

Thankfully Illya didn't notice much the absence of her mother as the girl knew that maybe was busy with her Kerry and playing with her new friends helped in ignoring the issue.

It was exactly in that second day of not hearding from the two women that Danny decided to visit the Einzbern Castle and see how everything was doing.

The Einzbern Castle in Fuyuki was a peculiar mansion sited on the forest of the city.

The land was given by Nagato Tohsaka at the time of the First Heaven's Feel as a way to connect the two families.

Sadly relationships started to get sour as the Einzbern lost the Third Magic and had to compete seriously against Nagato's descendants in the following Grail Wars.

The forest lacked any feral animals as several barriers were set to repel any form of feral beings and the walk ended up being uneventful but relaxing.

It had been a while ever since Danny actually managed to travel through some natural site like this one.

As the gates came in sight, the young man remembered something important he had forgotten about the Castle.

Two lances were lightly touching his neck, the users being two identical Einzbern homunculi.

"Identify yourself, trespasser." The tone lacked any form of life and it reminded him how less humane were some of the Einzberns' creations.

"Danny Dempsey, I wish to visit Irisviel von Einzbern."

Hesitation might have screwed him and so his tone preserved a resemblance of calm but visible fear.

After few seconds of silence, the stances of the two beings relaxed. "Proceed but you will be watched."

With a nod from the young man the lances finally left their spot and Danny was free to walk forward, his hand massaging his throat.

Few steps later and a gate passed, Danny was finally able to admire the vast building without tree restricting his sight.

Majestic, gothic and quite similar to one of those European castles.

With a deep breath, the Master of Caster finally entered the doors that led to the inside of the Mansion and soon felt the coldness Irisviel commented about two days earlier.

The castle was big but it seriously lacked the comforting atmosphere many familiar houses had.

It felt just like a simple construct of stone, not the 'home-sweet-home' kind of vibe his house had.

The chandelers and torches spread in the building permitted guests to see properly even through it was getting quite late.

Walking through the halls, chills started to spread in his back as several other Homunculi maids stared at him while they were doing their jobs.

It wasn't a curious look but a downright creepy 'I wish for you to do something wrong for me to kill you' kind of stare.

Thankfully ten minutes later he managed to actually found the room he was seeking.

How did he know? Well, Saber was waiting outside of said room, looking quite.. distressed?

As he finally came closer, the Servant took notice of him and looked as if she had experienced the worst of tortures.

With a confused frown Danny was about to ask what was wrong but as his mouth opened to spell the question a moan interrupted him frozen.

It wasn't a simple moan you can get when you yawn but something much **much** more intimate.

"T-They are-" Danny stuttered, his face turning into a tomato.

Artoria sighed, her own face a bit red in embarassment. "At first they were screaming at each other, then after few hours of silence they decided to do... **that!** "

Danny's mouth finally closed and his brain started to process the situation.

That explained a lot.

"And they have been at it for?" "Fourteen hours today, breaks and naps excluded."

The Servant averted her eyes as the young man stared at her in surprise.

That was... an incredibly detailed report.

"So... should I knock at the door or not?" The woman took few moments to think about it but shrugged.

His hand, closed up in a fist, knocked loudly at the door and soon the sounds coming from the room ceased.

"Yes?" The muffled voice asked, a bit cracked by the intensive **activity**.

"Ehr.. It's me, Iri. I wanted to see why you were not calling as you promised about Illya."

- **Lemon-**

* * *

 **-Lemon End-**

While the Master of Caster was pulled into something incredibly hot, someone had decided to visit his home.

Kiara Kotomine had been deeply thinking how to deal with the curious man known as Danny Dempsey, especially since that little **curious** predicament they had back in the church.

It was strange, she had realised, that she had felt something out of that close encounter.

She still felt pleased in causing pain to others but Kiara had enjoyed that short-ended session.

A pity, she sighed, that Gilgamesh had been there.

There would have be so much she could have done to him... and so much he could have done to her.

Thinking about that brought some curious smiles, lovely ones and not the sadistic ones she had grown accustomed.

The nun had decided to take her daughter with her as she remembered that the cunning Master had a daughter of his own.

She knocked softly at the door and expected to be greeted by that interesting man.

Her hopes were soon crushed as a plum-haired woman went to open the door.

"Good evening, how may I help you?"

Kiara considered leaving at that point, maybe having misunderstood the status of the young man.

"Mama wanted to visit Mr. Dempsey." For a moment she had wished to have shut forever her sweet Caren but- "Oh, at the moment Master isn't here but I think he will come back soon."

...Maybe she will buy that toy her daughter wanted for her birthday.

"If it's not much of a issue then yes please." The woman that she deduced was Caster nodded and let the mother and daughter couple in.

Unaware to both Nitocris and Kiara, Danny was in for a loooong night and that he will not return until the next morning.

* * *

 **AN**

 **You might have noticed that the Lemon part is missing. The reason why I decided to** _ **move it away**_ **is that it took way too much of the chapter (we are talking about 3of4 parts of the chapter.) and so I decided to create a Collection of Lemons from when I will write them in all of my fanfics.** **The Daily Lemon** **will be published tomorrow with the first part of the lemon and the second part will be published Wednesday.**

 **I can't still believe that I wrote my first lemon...**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Allucard nosferatu van hellsin** **: The Lemon is Sub!Kiritsuko x Dom!Irisviel x Danny.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Fate shall be fixed. By Porn!**

 **BlueXtreme** **: Sometimes pain is the only way to start fixing broken people.**

 **Guest Q** **: Yep!**

 **Guest(chapter17)** **: Genius!**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: SocialistBukharin, Phd in Bullshittery and Assholery!**


	19. After the Big Bang

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: After the Big Bang**

* * *

In the past Danny had heard many of his former friends pridefully describing their conquests and added extreme details in the parts were the few virgins would have envied them the most.

He had heard many stories, many situations but the man was 100% sure that none came close to what had happened the previous night.

There was so much his brain was still processing, his body sore in places he didn't knew could get sore.

As he woke up in the late morning, his eyes were trying to understand where he was.

The room was.. Kerry's and Iri's bedroom. A bedroom that had seen an impressive amount of action and intimacy.

As he sighed, feeling relaxed, Danny noticed the two women snoring quietly, her heads resting on his chest.

Even through the three individuals lacked clothes, they were well protected by the soft covers of the bed.

Soon Kerry started to move and the man knew that she was waking up as her eyes started to open slowly.

Two charcoals looked deeply in Danny's own eyes and the two engaged in a silent staring competition.

"Good morning." The man whispered and almost cursed himself because of the calm but warm tone it left his mouth.

While Kiri had been quite submissive the night earlier, there was no reason for her to keep that behavior.

Yet the woman did something that surprised the Master of Caster.

"Good morning~.." The woman sighed as she nuzzled once more his chest.

Blinking at the curious reply, Danny decided to roll with it and stay in that position for a while.

That was until someone pinched his side and with small 'eep' the man jumped almost out of the bed, dragging a startled Kiritsuko with him.

At the sound of giggles, the two eyed Irisviel, fully awake and amused by her small prank.

"Good morning to you two~" The Einzbern seemed to have truly broken any rule of formality as her modesty was barely covered by... convenient light censorbars.

'What?'

She giggled once more, noticing the blush spreading in both Dan's and Kerry's faces.

"Oh please~!" She exclaimed amused. "It's not like you haven't see my body quite a lot last night."

The two blushing individuals looked at each other, a grin starting to show in their face and they nodded at the implied plan.

Soon Irisviel von Einzbern found herself laughing without restraint as both Danny and Kiri jumped on her and started to tickle every sensible part of her body.

Ten minutes later the trio left the room calmly, fully dressed and rested.

Danny noticed that Saber had indeed waited outside the door the whole night, looking even worse than the last time he had seen her.

She looked a bit red in her face and was pouting to their general direction.

"Neh~ Saber, do you want to wash my back once I come back with Illya?" Irisviel asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"Yes!-!" Artoria blurted and then proceeded to facepalm.

Silently both Kerry and Dan mourned the ignorance of the King of Knights as she had doomed her sanity to Iris' newly-awakened curiousity about intimacy.

After eating the breakfast prepared by some of the Einzbern maids, the trio left the Castle and walked back to Dan's house.

The young man noticed how the Master of Saber had resumed to look impassive to everything and everyone, keeping a calm blank composure.

Yet the possibility of Kerry's behavior having reverted back to normal, especially after that **interesting** night, was soon proved wrong by the same white-haired woman that was her wife.

It took just a small, genuine smile from the Einzbern for Kiritsuko's blank mask to collapse and showing a smile of her own.

Danny had to admit he almost had melted on the spot in that scene.

Anyway, as they walked towards the entrance of the house, the door was opened by Nitocris, followed by four children.

...

Four?!

Indeed there were four little girls following Caster and the curious intruder was Caren Hortensia.

The plum-haired Servant finally noticed his presence. "Master! You are safe. Where were you?"

He let out a nervous laugh as he thought of an excuse for the **two** **reasons** that had extended his stay at the Castle.

Thankfully three small missiles hit the trio with Sasha and Sakura almost pushing Danny on the ground because of the might behind their tackles, while Illya was caught by Iri's and Kerry's arms.

"Papa!"

"Mama! Kerry!"

The children looked ecstatic at seeing their parents, while Caren stood close to the tanned Servant, a bit envious at the attentions given to her friends.

A small thought sparked inside her young mind, something she had heard from the quiet Sakura.

With a sight, the amber-eyes child walked slowly toward Danny and as she stopped in front of him, the man looked at her curious and confused.

Soon she spread her arms toward the parent and looked at him determined. "C-Can you give me a-a-a-a hug?" Her cheeks turned red at the embarassing request and part of her expected the man to deride and refuse her request.

As Sakura and Sasha were let on their feet, Danny shrugged and slowly took her in an embrace.

The child's eyes widened in surprise as she was wrapped by his strong but comforting arms.

She had asked about what an hug felt like to the quite plum-haired girl as she was informed of the younger child having lived in one of the worst situations.

 _"It's warm. Not just the heat from Papa's chest but... it's nice."_

It had been a very bizarre explanation and the young Hortensia almost had forgotten of that small bit of information.

Yet now that she was experiencing the embrace a parent would give to a child, Caren finally understood.

It wasn't a simple warmth. It was something that restored her mind, it was caring.

 **It was caring**.

Danny decided to not let the child go as she seemed to blissfully enjoy the hug.

Was Kiara so much formal with her child? She didn't even gave her an hug?!

Kerry and Irisviel decided to go, excusing themselves by saying that there was much planning to do about the Grail.

As the two women and child saluted, Danny noticed something curious.

As he was waving, Caren had yet to move away from him, her small hand clinging to part of his pants as she was quite small.

Unconsciously one of his hands went over her and patted her head, relaxing the still embarassed child.

With a sigh, he prepared himself to deal with Kiara Kotomine for the second time.

This time, hopefully, he will not get groped by the weird nun.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I promised you all I would have published the lemon with the new fanfic but I have to give you some news:**

 **Bad News, the rules of this site state that anything beyond 18+ (so MA-Rated) are not to be published and so I cannot post the lemon in FF.**

 **Good News, I have an account on AO3 and I decided to post the chapter and the fanfic there. To find it you should search for** **The Daily Lemon by JustBukharin** **.**

 **Also Gilgamesh Golden Tour shall resume tomorrow as I got some problems with the connection and I don't want to get stuck too much by writing the chapter.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Actually the Fate Universe lacks much needed Einzbern's porn. I mean, WHY IS THERE NO ILLYA ROUTE? AND DON'T TELL ME PRILLYA IS THAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT AIN'T TRUE! Apart from that yes, maybe an Illya route would have saved the world better than the Heaven Feel.**

 **Matze96** **: Yes but she will enjoy something soon. Maybe. Kinda.**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: Without what? TELL ME! xD**

 **Guest Q** **: 1) There were pauses and so they could rest a bit before resuming the act and 2) Artoria was forced to stay outside and hear the sounds of the lovemaking from the very beginning..**  
 **Also the creation of Kuro cannot be repeated. The Ainsworth-made Cards are not something to forget about in how the loli Archerko was made. Also if I remember correctly Irisviel's problem will be solved like how it was done in FKLPI, I mean a small surgery to remove the implants that made her the lesser grail and (Insert the reason how her life could be extended, as in FKLPI was never explained.). Also Illya is a peculiar Homunculus as she can grow, the reason why her growth was stopped was because she received the implants two years after FZ, so no Illya is not going to need something as she doesn't have said problem.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Could you rewrite the review in Italian? I'm unable to decipher what you are trying to tell me. (I meant it!)**


	20. The Sinful One

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Sinful One**

* * *

Danny wasn't sure what to say after finally sighting Kiara Kotomine.

As the children got inside and started to ran in their playroom and Nitocris excused herself to follow them, the young man was left alone with... her.

Sitting comfortably in one of the small couches was the nun... a shirt being the only cloth covering her attractive body.

An awful number of people he knew would have patted his back proudly at achieving the wet dream of many dudes but, knowing said person and her 'tendencies', let's just say the scene was awkward at best.

She was smiling, one of her 'amused because you are embarassed or in pain' kind of look hanging from her visage.

So the young man merely sat on the sofa the opposite of the occupied couch and looked blankly towards her. "Good morning."

Her smile upgraded into a smile but, differently from the whole sadistic amusement her eyes gave him a sense of 'teasing'.

"Good morning for you mostly, Danny~" He gulped, loudly, as the woman seemed to appear like one of those vindicative wives when their husband came back home late at night.

"I heard you enjoyed the 'talk' by the Einzbern castle and I find myself now sure by the curious look on the homunculus."

There was only one experience that felt more like this situation.

The angry voice of his mother after discovering his _stash_ while his father looked at him with a proud but unmoving as his wife rampaged on his son.

Was this how PTSD felt like?

His thoughts died morbidly as the woman decided to get up from her seat and move slowly, _sensually_ , towards him.

Pale but frozen, Danny let Kiara calmly seat on his lap.

Her head barely lowered on his chest and her eyes closed, the man heard a satisfied sigh.

"It's been a long time since... I slept well."

The statement brought confusion to the highly-paranoid Master but he didn't have time to ask as the woman merely motivated this behavior.

"Tokiomi had been quite restless after losing contact with Archer and my father couldn't do much to reduce his _annoying_ whining."

She nuzzled close to him but relaxed as the time passed.

Yet there was something weird about her reasoning.

"But.." He started. "What about yesterday?"

A soft giggle, akin to a naughty child's one, caused no little concern about her silence.

"Kiara. What _did you do?_ "

She adjusted herself in the most comfortable position and then she spoke.

"I felt incredibly _bored_ by sleeping in one of those guest rooms and so.. I checked your room."

He froze, hoping that his secret laptop had not been found- "You may have to clean your sheets today."

...

What.

"What." It wasn't a question, his mind having forced a shutdown of every main brain function at that declaration.

"Well... I did say I felt _bored_ and I had this idea and... _**you know**_." She giggled lightly, willingly ignoring the glare from the man.

"Is there anything else you _decided_ to do with my house while I was away?"

He felt it, a barely perceivable flinch from the nun's body. " _Nothing_."

"Liar!" was his immediate reply. "What did you do?"

The woman sighed and seemed to have lost any sign of preservation because of tiredness.

"I.. I may have.. _movedwithCareninyourhouse._ "

...

*Breath in*

*Breath out*

"You. did. **what?** "

"I said 'I moved with Caren in your house' as in 'I took my things, Caren's thing and you have been so _kind_ to accept our request of asylum."

He wanted to press the matter. He wanted to kick out the crazy woman out of his home!

BUT...

He sighed, sounds of cute snoring vibrating in his chest.

This is why he avoided Church like a plague...

* * *

 **Omake - Gil-ko Golden Tour! Movie! (2of3)**

The great King of Uruk had once more gone to the local cinema of the town.

She had everything prepared to see the sequel of that 'sci-fi' movie she had seen weeks earlier.

She had opted against taking wine as the drink for that opportunity, the substance feeling _wrong_ regarding this kind of entertainment, and so she took with her six small bottles of grape juice.

She was ready to witness the continuation of the adventure set in space, few popcorns already entering her mouth.

As the projector started to function, several curious images popped up before the start of the movie.

Yet one in particular caught her attention in particular, because of the colors and sounds used by the company.

Disney? What a curious name for a company.

The movie started soon but Gil-ko noticed that something was wrong.

The music, the tone and the... graphics seemed quite different from the previous one.

Knowledge finally clicked in her mind as she recognised the term that represented this kind of movie. A cartoon.

She was ready to leave this annoying waste of time, remembering the squallid black and white, silent moving drawings but... something told her otherwise.

She didn't know if it was caused by her omniscence or something else but her mind was set to watch this _cartoon_ and see what was peculiar about it.

After almost two hours of silent watching, Gilgamesh graded the movie as passable.

It was a step up from the previous film even through the story and the characters were quite simplistic.

Yet she found the concept of animals dealing humanly their own reign as amusing if not inspiring.

As she watched the cartoon, part of her mind elaborated a funny image that she will always remember and never reveal.

A cute Saber dressed with a Lioness suit hanging by her feet, while the truest King enjoyed the relaxing feeling of sitting in his soft throne.

Yes, maybe she actually do something about that..

Meanwhile a certain Servant sneezed and shivered, as if something bad was bound to happen soon..

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'M BACK FROM HELL!**

 **Mah Dudes, the causes of my initially unexplained sickness have been finally discovered and I, your mighty Go- Author, managed to recover from the ordeal!**

 **For two months I have been sleeping with an old fan (no gay puns, I mean the one device that avoided my death by heat) quite close to my bed and my cervical suffered because of it.**

 **Two weeks later removing the fan as I finally got some AC in my room and I started to experience back pain and my sight started to act weird, once almost making me trip on the floor.**

 **And so, two and an half days spending some breaks laying on my bed, my head on the pillows.**

 **Anyway, I'm back and Stronker than ever!**

 **A big thank you to those who actually showed real concern on my health issue. It's so good to have someone actually caring once in a while!**

 **P.S. Porn is going to resume tomorrow!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Jokes on you then because Illya in FSN is actually 18-20! She was 8-10 by Fate Zero and FSN happens ten years after FZ so yes, pedophilia is a crime but FSN!Illya is a legal loli. FKLPI is literally Zelretch smashing the Grail before 1994 and Illya being born way after (since she's 8-10 in that series I think she was born in 1994 actually!).**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Master of... Gilles. Are we talking about Ryuunosuke, because he's dead in this fanfic and in FZ canon Caren lives in Italy with her mother's relatives. Yes, Kotomine's wife was Italian.**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: Well, there are a lot of drug dealers but you don't see me pull a Pablo Escobar for shizzle and gizzle. Also better safe than sorry, I don't wish to tread in dangerous waters, especially with the Critics United stuff.  
**

 **Guest Q** **: Illya's treatment (which stunted her growth) happened after FZ, of that I'm sure, and that's why she seeks to obtain a new body as her wish in FSN.**

 **xRisingxBladex** **: All good man, it wasn't actually a situation where I needed a check-up.**

 **Matze96** **: Gotcha!**

 **kreeft123xx** **: Thank you for your concern!**


	21. Rude Awakening

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Rude Awakening**

* * *

Kiritsuko eyed warily the circle drawn on the floor.

After the small family had returned back to the castle, Irisviel had started to proclaim her next objective in her refound need to keep living: remove the lesser grail from her body.

Was the brunette happy of said decision? Difficult to describe in few words, yet she was sure that she actually accepted her wife choice.

Since the Greater Grail was corrupted by the Zoroastrian Spirit of All Evil, leaving the Einzbern stuck with that dangerous ticking bomb was just plain dumb to do.

For the first time in a while, real worry and concern started to slowly gain a foothold in her stoic visage.

The professional killer had barely felt a little preoccupied when Irisviel conceived Illya but that was because of the attention given by the best Einzbern homunculi at the time and because of the low risk chance of possible death or miscarriage.

This surgery was much more dangerous than aforementioned predicament as it needed utter attention of the medics doing this operation and millimetric precision in the job.

The Lesser Grail wasn't just something connected to Iri's body only. Her soul had been attached to the artifact since they summoned Saber and it has passed enough time for said object to have fully adjusted her body to depend on it.

A major relief was the presence of Artoria to the scene as her presence activated Avalon, the sheath inside her lover's body and holding it together properly.

Kerry was also thankful to the direct loyalty the Fuyuki's homunculi had towards Irisviel.

She had expected some to back down from the order, as it went against the directives of that old fool in Germany.

Surprisingly they accepted without hesitation, some even looked relieved by their choice.

Her brain returned back to reality as the circle started to glow a soft blue light, prompting several homunculi to approach closely the unconscious woman.

Some of them had scalpels and other conventional surgeon's instruments, while the merely touched her wife with their bare hands, their circuits slowly flaring in sight as they started to whisper several incantations.

The process was long and filled with close moments.

Two hours after the start of the operations, Irisviel started to tremble, her face contorted by an immense inner pain.

Avalon started to glow golden, starting to soothe the painful sensation covering the woman's body.

Four hours.

Kiritsuko watched the scene in silence and with inhuman attention, an horrible sense of helplessness devouring every ounce of calm she had tried to keep up during the situation.

"Lady Irisviel is stable, Emiya. She will need to rest her Circuits for the time being and possibly her body too."

The Magus Killer nodded silently, inwardly thanking the unknown for her wife's survival.

As she approached Irisviel's sleeping form, she barely noticed how the small cup being hold by some maids started to dissolve in white mist and completely disappeared in a matter of seconds.

The lack of a proper host would have spelled the end of the temporary object but, unknown to everyone in the room, the Lesser Grail was not dissolving into nothingness.

* * *

 **Inside the Greater Grail**

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

 **PAIN!**

The very existence of the being known as Angra Mainyu was utter and excruciating pain.

Why? Well, the Grail was not something that permitted the survival of a dead spirit inside of it and the system had been providing some serious resistance to the illegal staying of the Persian 'goddess'.

Things would have been easier if _only she had been truly_ _ **A GODDESS!**_

Yet she wasn't!

Yes, Angra Mainyu, Avenger of the Third Holy Grail War, was just a young girl having died at the abuse of the village she lived.

She had never asked to be named after the God of all Evil, but here she was, stuck in this endless suffering caused by that blasted Einzbern.

She sighed, her body already adjusted to the immense pain caused by the combined assaults of the Grail and Gaia.

Because she couldn't just deal with one annoying cup, she needed also to survive the denial of the planet to her presence in that plane of existence.

Infuriating. **Very Infuriating!**

Yet she had a plan to improve her conditions!

Since the Fourth War had commenced quite recently, she had planned to take over the 'lamb' used for the summoning of the Greater Grail and take over the artefact.

It would have ceased the incessant 'whining' of the big cup, but it wouldn't have scratched the concept of repelling the interference of the planet.

It was a solid plan that would have guaranteed her a well-deserved upgrade.

Everytime she thought about that, a grin graced her feature and she dreamed of a new life, a rebirth away from this madness!

Her small happiness was crunched to death as a familiar small cup hit the metaphysical floor beside her.

She stared at it, hoping to actually find out it wasn't what she thought it was.

A snarl replaced her smile as she grasped the small object in her hands, looking positively murderous to the non-sentient artefact.

"HOW!?"

It was unbelievable!

Her plans to evade the blasted container had been vanquished by some annoying moron guarding the Lesser Grail.

Fury! Insanity! Fury!

She shook the small cup as if choking the culprit of her misfortune, her mind thinking every possible way to torture the responsible that killed her hope.

"I JUST WANTED TO LIVE AGAIN!"

The cup glowed in her hands as she declared mindlessly her dream and the woman stared in shock at the artefact.

"Wha-!" A blinding light covered her form and soon she felt... different.

...

She opened her eyes, the light having ceased its holy might and revealing that something was indeed wrong now.

She was... in a cave?

She got up from the floor and noticed that her limbs were clearly shorter than before, her clothes similar to the ones she used when she was a child.

"Wha- Wait, that's my voice!" She exclaimed in shook, realising what had just happened.

Somehow, the proximity of the partly empty Lesser Grail to the Greater Cup had triggered the impossible. **A Miracle!**

The soul of Hassan of the Thousand Faces and the curious predicament that had just happened were enough to spark something simple Magecraft couldn't achieve.

But this didn't matter to the newly reborn Agra Mainyu as she squealed happily to what was the presence.

She was free. FREE!

Her bout of lone laughing ceased just few minutes later as she realised she had yet to leave the cave of Mt. Ryuudou.

The former Avenger didn't care anymore to murder the cause of her earlier plan's failure, actually she wished to truly thank said dumb fool for having returned her to life.

Fuyuki City, meet the Mighty Angra Mainyu!

She marched out of the caves, her cackling sounding oddly cute because of her adorable self.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Surprised, ain't ya all?**

 **As to summarise what had just happened in the end: Angra Mainyu has been resurrected by sheer luck!**

 **Yet this little girl lacks any powers and her NP.**

 **P.S. Chibi Mainyu is the carbon copy of Sasha but her hair are a dark black, her eyes are a bit more 'glowier' than R63!Chi-rou and her skin is tanned and lacks the tattoos that were inflicted by the villagers.**

 **P.S.S. FPO, ToTK and ZCtH are officially part of the Bukharinverse Collection!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Guest Q** **: I'm FINE!**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: Dude, it's said 'daughters', what the heck are daughterus?! Also yes, being good with kids is a good way to attract women.**

 **MWKillkenny** **: Actually she isn't. Zelretch destroyed the Grail before the birth of FSN!Illya and so, because of the Einzberns lacked any need to push for an early Illya's conception, Kerry and Iris managed to delay it for ten years. I think Kuro's existence is based by the few months Illya lived in the Castle in Germany and EMIYA's knowledge of the whole matter. Also thank you!**


	22. The Tsundere Strikes Back!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Tsundere Strikes Back!**

* * *

Rin Tohsaka, heiress of the Tohsaka Clan of Fuyuki, was at loss with the predicament she was dealing with.

She had found a frail defense on the warm couch of the unfamiliar house as she was stormed by the stares of the many people in the room.

Sasha looked confused, same for a much less extrovert Caren.

Sakura was not even glancing her direction, her eyes closed and her body trying to hide behind the red-haired girl that was her step-sister.

The ones that she truly felt the need to be worried about were the three adults of the room.

The plum-haired woman, Caster, was looking at her blankly as she knew the child was barely a threat to her, being a former Magus Queen.

The young Tohsaka had been surprised to find out that her father's apprentice being there too.

Kiara Kotomine had always given her a sense of dread somehow but in that instant Rin felt that feeling much more than previously.

The nun was still keeping her calm, cold composure but the girl could see that the woman was irritated by her presence.

Two dark orbs glinted frustration and other negative emotions as they blankly judged the actions the young child had committed.

Last but not least was Sasha's father.

Rin barely knew how to describe the man that her rival had described as the best parent ever as he seemed oddly different from her own father.

He was giving her a stern look, quite similar to one of those Tokiomi would give her daughter, yet she could sense something underneath.

Was it.. curiousity?

"Now that we are all here we can start to talk about what had happened two hours ago."

The group nodded but Rin was completely fearful of how she was going to be punished for what she had done.

"Do you want to tell your opinion first, young lady?"

The girl blinked, confused by the question, and nodded hesitantly.

"E-Eh, I-I'm Rin Tohsaka and I'm a classmate of Sasha-chan." A curt but clear presentation.

Mr. Dempsey nodded looking quite calm at her lack of direct reply to his question.

"Nice to meet you, Rin, I'm Danny Dempsey and I'm Sasha's father."

Rin nodded, copying the same movement had done earlier, and decided to take action because of the tense situation.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened, Mr. Dempsey, I just wanted to get my sister back and.." Her brain started to deploy any excuse for the embarassing predicament she had caused in her haste but soon her mouth went silent as the man held his hands up as to appease her panic.

His look had softened as she was genuinely showing distress over the whole situation she had caused.

"There's no need to be panicking, Rin, I promise you that there is no need to worry about any harsh punishment." As he said those words, Rin noticed something quite peculiar.

The woman, Kiara, stole a small glance toward the man before returning to stare at her.

She looked _disappointed_.

Why did she looked disappointed?!

Taking Mr. Dempsey's words at heart, her panic slowly decreased as she calmly described what had happened.

"Okay Mr. Dempsey. During meal pause at school, Sasha-chan described how she had gotten a step-sister after some circumstances."

She gauged the man's reaction and she continued to talk as she noticed him nodding at her to proceed.

"Sasha-chan described how his new sister was named Sakura and that she was one year younger than her."

Another nod, she spoke once more.

"Since the only person I knew with that name was my little sister and that days ago the Matou's Mansion was burned to the ground, I decided to verify if Sasha-chan was speaking about my little sister."

A small question finally rose about her tale. "How did you manage to reach this house, I don't think my daughter had yet to hold a playdate so early the year."

Rin blushed in embarassment. "I..." She whispered quietly, her words disappearing in the tense atmosphere.

"May you repeat that, Rin, as I said, no need to be scared."

His words surprisingly helped in reducing the embarassment of the heinous act she had done to reach the place.

"I... stalked Sasha back to this house." Her light-blue eyes looking away and into the floor in utter embarassment.

An heiress of the prestigious Tohsaka clan had been unproper in dealing with a uncertain situation (that proved in the end to be right) by silently following a fellow classmates.

So much shame if her father heard of this...

She had expected Mr. Dempsey to look disapproving at her because of her attitude but she was utterly floored at seeing him merely nodding at her, as if he had not heard what she had said.

Rin shook her head, returning her attention on the real world.

"So I entered from an open window and slowly tried to find hints."

But she found something else, Danny added quite embarassed himself.

"So I slowly opened the closest door I found and... I saw you, Mr. Dempsey, and Ms. Kotomine."

Danny looked away as Sasha, Sakura and Caren stared at him and at the nun.

Kiara merely ignored the stares as she thought only about that night. She had been once more so close...

"Uhm, Mr. Dempsey?" One of his eyes looked at the girl's sapphire. "Yes, Rin?"

"What were you and Ms. Kotomine doing?"

Red faced, Danny was saved by the woman sitting by his side as she gave a simple reply.

"Something you children should not know about, young Tohsaka."

Rin wanted to protest but she bit her words in her mouth, the matter wasn't important.

"Then, Mr. Dempsey, why did you adopt Sakura?"

Danny sighed, his comic moment having disappeared the moment he heard the question.

"That is... not a simple question, Rin."

She slammed her hands on the sofa and looked at him furious. "Why so?!"

The man looked at her calmly. "Because the answer would reopen some wounds your sister wouldn't wish to see ever again."

A confused look was styled on her visage but soon, as her eyes turned towards her little sister, Rin froze.

Sasha had turned around to hug a visibly shaking Sakura as she sobbed softly in the older girl's chest.

The young Tohsaka didn't understand, she was sure her sister had been sent to a good family as her father had told her. Then why she was reacting so badly at being reminded of her time at the Matou's?

"Zouken Matou." Danny started looking quite serious. "The man was not a good person. He hurted Sakura.. and your uncle Kariya."

Rin looked surprised. "U-Uncle Kariya?"

The man nodded as he remembered clearly the unstable form the poor man was stuck with before committing suicide. "He tried to save Sakura from the situation as he knew that your father... **knew about the terrible torture your sister would have suffered**."

Those last words were enough to completely freeze Rin on the ground.

Her father had guaranteed her and her mother that her sister had been given to a nice family that would have taken care of her.

Her father had-Wait.

The dark looks he would try to hide as the 'Sakura' matter was brought during lunches and dinners or the vague replies to any of her questions. Did he truly knew?

"Wh-What should I do?"

For the first time in a while, Danny stared in surprise at the weird action of such composed individual as Rin Tohsaka.

The girl, always so determined and not giving up in the harshest situation, was now crying freely as she was unable to find a solution to stay with her sister.

Realisation came quickly as he forgot a major detail of this character.

She was just a five years old. She was not the teenager that stood bravely and destroyed Angra Maniyu, she was the child that was on the worst crossroad possible.

Thankfully he had already planned a solution to a situation like this and decided to voice it.

"Rin. Do you want to be there with your sister?"

Everyone looked at Danny as he stared kindly in her teary eyes.

She sniffed. "Y-Yes."

A small smile finally appeared in his face. "I think that Sasha-chan could get some friends once in a while at home to study, or even play. You are a friend of my daughter, correct?"

She would have preferred rival but at that point it didn't matter as she understood his logic.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" She exclaimed, grinning softly at the idea.

"Then I think we settled the issue, am I correct?" He looked around and the group nodded at his decision, all except Kiara.

The woman had wished to punish the girl somehow for having blocked her successful attempt with the young man.

She was about to protest with her cold logic when Danny's face got closer to hers and he whispered a curious promise in her ear. "I promise you I will buy you something that will quence your violent thirst." As she turned to question what he meant her lips were given a soft peck by the man's own.

A surprised look replaced her doubtful one and she decided to agree at his decision.

"M-Mr. Dempsey." The man returned to look at her curiously. "C-Can I stay and play with Sasha and Sakura for few hours?"

"If your father agrees then yes." He started, looking thoughtful at the request. "But you will have to leave before evening as for your safety."

The girl nodded and as she got up, she walked closer to Sakura and Sasha.

The two sister exchanged a familiar look and then hugged each other dearly.

Once again, Danny Dempsey accomplished a good deed!

* * *

 **AN**

 **Nothing much, everything is cool here.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: *Dumbledore's voice* It was for the Greater Good!**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: I knew about husbandos and waifus but daughterus is a new term for me, maybe I should delve in the dank side of this site even more than once in a while.**

 **Guest Q** **: The Grail is in a complex state that will be explained in two-three chapters but yes, AM is free and powerless.  
**

 **Azrael-Von-Gruber** **: You like tragedy? Then you might like to know that the tragedy will strike the Tohsaka family in a unexpected way.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Yeah. I visualised Avenger's form not just as a copy of Shirou's body because of being exposed to the Grail's corruption but because somehow AM is related to Shirou. So ThisStory!AM is Sasha's ancestor.**


	23. There's a letter for you!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: There's a letter for you!  
**

* * *

The local park had become a familiar place to the glorious King of Heroes.

Since Enkidu had led her to try and enjoy the pleasant nature encircling her kingdom, the King of Uruk had always taken to sleep on the trees of the magnific garden of Uruk.

That same quirk had followed even after being summoned in this War, seeking once in a while solace under the shadows of the well-preserved trees of Fuyuki.

The birds didn't dare to disturb the slumber of the demi-goddess as she silently relaxed after one of her so-called Tours around the japanese town.

Or at least she wanted to do but a mongrel decided to annoy her with whinings.

" _Why don't you skip? What am I doing wrong?!_ "

Her eyes opened slowly, a calm but furious mask replacing her relaxed and sleeping look.

Some mongrel had indeed decided to harass her graciousness with some loud noises.

An heinous crime towards her and that was unforgivable.

So she descended from the branch she had been sitting on and walked slowly towards the source of this disgraceful nuisance, a small golden rift opening behind her and a small dagger emerging from it.

It was going to be a quick disposal of the loud trash that had disturbed her glorious sleep.

Finally Gil-ko reached a small clearance with one of the small lakes of this curious town.

A child, one of the many rude brats living in this place, was staring intensily at a particularly small stone.

"Why can't you do what I ask, you dumb rock?" The small girl whispered harshly at the inanimate object as if it was actually an alive thing.

Dark haired, the brat's eyes were a shining yellow, akin to gold.

She was dressed in rags, not the kind of clothing a child of the modern era should be using.

The golden portal closed, realisation finally settling in the wide eyes of the semi-servant.

For the second time her omniscence was failing in recognising the person before her.

She frowned, seriousness finally replacing the annoying look, as she barely considered this encounter a mere coincidence.

Now that she looked closely to the still distracted child, Gil-ko saw a particular resemblance with the red-haired child under her battery's custody. Her dark hair might have as well been a simple distinction of... twins!

Yet the other child had been easy to learn about, from her possible annoying ability to copy **her** treasury and use it against her.

And what truly aggravated her was that the child had killed one of her versions with his disgusting faker's skills, albeit she had been male and possessing a major NP that unlocked said skills.

She had been trying to study the curious man known as Danny Dempsey from afar but her attempts were mostly limited to mere stealth(stalker) actions.

But now she had a similar specimen that was easier to manipulate and study closely.

What a good finding!

Angra Mainyu didn't know what to do as a familiar blond woman approached her as she tried to test one of the few things she had never been able to accomplish in her lifetime.

That stone will rock like she ordered!

Now there was a major issue that forced her to place this small life mission to a latter date as the deadly and scary King of Heroes looked at her as if she was some steak waiting to be eaten.

Surprisingly enough the words 'Stranger Danger' popped in her mind but she doubtfully thought the Archer capable of a despicable thing of that caliber.

Murder maybe, but being a pedo was something barely considerable.

Or at least she heard in the Grail the last time...

"May I ask you what are you doing here all alone, mo- _child_?"

The former 'Goddess' recognised the small alteration at the end of the question but decided to keep her outrage inside, letting her curiousity take the floor.

"I was trying to make this rock skips in the water, lady, but it falls quickly inside the lake..."

Her faux innocent tone seems to partly convince the Servant and she had yet to get stabbed by something. Progress.

* * *

Danny Dempsey stared worried at the small letter that was in his hands.

He should have foreseen a major concern from Tokiomi Tohsaka as his daughter had started to frequent the young man's household to study with Sasha (and play with Sakura).

The invitation to the private party the magus had called for the anniversary of his marriage might have seemed quite normal to a common person but Danny knew the former Master of Archer better than anyone else.

The man was dangerous both for his abilities and his cunning mind and the reasons were quite easy to understand after having saw him in the anime and deduced his behavior after losing a valuable Servant like Gilgamesh.

Tokiomi had been angry, enraged at how quickly his small alliance failed in the first few days of the war, but he had appeared quite calm when his daughter was present.

Yet Rin recognised the distinct signs of anger coming from her father and decided to avoid for a while any particular confrontations with him.

What truly intrigued Danny was that Aoi Tohsaka had returned much earlier than canon from her stay with her relatives, the Zenjous.

Maybe being kicked out of the competition earlier had removed every ounce of danger from the family as they were not directly intervening on the conflict anymore.

It was a tough choice to make as it would mean he had to let Sakura stay at home for the duration of the party.

He sighed loudly, remembering how Magi were easy to take offense at a lack of response or a negative answer.

With a weight of his back settling slowly, Danny knocked at the door of the room that had been given to Kiara Kotomine.

He had wanted to make a serious discussion but as he opened the door and saw the state, or lack, of the nun's clothes and the smile in her face, Danny knew that he might have fallen into a trap himself.

Sadly, the day after, the man had trouble to separate pleasant nightmare and nightmarish wet dream from his inner description of what had happened that night.

The only one who left that room satisfied and more mature was one Kiara Kotomine and the genuine cheerful smile present in her face guarantee only one thing.

From that day silent nights were going to be difficult to attain...

* * *

 **AN**

 **You ask what happened? AM was found by Gil-ko (she doesn't know her identity yet), Tokiomi is curious about this Danny Dempsey and Kiara got her lemon planned after the end of the third part in** **The Daily Lemon** **.**

 **Yesterday had been a tiring day as I woke up quite early to watch over the house as I was the only responsible adult for the first part of the day (my sister being still a minor). So, tired and quite demolished by the prospect of today's starting re-re-restudying Macro, I went to bed way earlier than usual.**

 **Actually small question to everyone... should I add a last member to Danny's Harem? I have one character that had yet to receive that kind of situation in any fanfiction and I have her mindset studied and ready to write.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **A Guest** **: Yep!**

 **hnh058513** **: Maybe but that will be debate later.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Dumb-a-door can fool everyone, I mean he 'fooled' with the first modern Dark Lord xD**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: It's not a fact. Muramasa theorised that Shirou 'might' be his descendant as he feel compatible with his body. Muramasa is (like Ereshkigal, Parvati, Ishtar, Sitonai, Rasputin, Jaguarman and... FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE!) a pseudo-servant so the theory is quite balanced between truth and myth.**

 **Guest Q** **: That's a major maybe. I've been thinking if making the Grail realise one last wish or not. If yes, then the wish is going to be something nobody expects! As I said to the reviewer above you, it's still a theory but who knows?**


	24. Blank Emerald

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Blank Emerald**

* * *

Albeit smaller than the Einzbern Castle, the Tohsaka's mansion was still a particular construction's masterpiece.

Created in the last years of the 19th century, the house was built on one of the last few free leylines of the town, formally cementing their roots in Fuyuki.

Aoi Tohsaka, neé Zenjou, had fallen in love with the big and warm home at first sight.

The room very frequently maintained by maids and butlers loyal to the Magus family, leaving a comforting building for the owners to live in.

Tokiomi's study room was possibly the most beautiful of them all, from his many well-furnished bookshelves to the pristine mahogany table.

She loved her husband dearly, considering him the best choice possible she could have gained in an arranged betrothal and marriage.

Aoi's mind yet considered how things would have been if she had strayed away from her parents' orders and flourishing the relationship she had enjoyed freely with the curious and shy Matou heir.

Kariya had been nothing but kind and sweet in their encounters, teaching her about the 'outside world', the place she had barely knew off because of her early reclusive childhood.

Yet the woman decided to bend to the demands of her father and get to know with the mysterious heir of the Tohsaka family.

Tokiomi was a major change from the supporting role Kariya had covered with their friendship, interested more in discovering about her and _more_.

She sighed.

The moments of passion that she experienced the first few years in the marriage started to wane as she gave birth to the heiress of the Magus family.

Aoi would be lying if she said she didn't feel proud about her oldest girl's impressive intelligence.

She had wanted to not conceive another child as to not fall on the disappointing practice she had been forced to accept just an year ago.

But her opposition to Tokiomi's decision was weak and failed before the persuasive tone her husband took in that single debate.

 _She will grow up with a good family_ , he promised with a whisper, his mouth close to her ear and his hot breath causing shivers to roll in her back.

 _She will be loved_.

Aoi accepted the decision that night but part of her came to not accept what she had done.

What had been truly worse was the furious reply from Kariya.

Shy Kariya took a vehement stand against this 'foolish choice' yelling how she had just sentenced her child to misery, how Tokiomi knew about this but had said nothing.

Yet Aoi didn't hear his last pleas to reconsider her position, too much influenced by the sweet words her husband had given to her few hours earlier.

As the War started, the woman took her **only** daughter to live for few months with her old parents, away from the now dangerous Fuyuki.

Tokiomi spoke ambitiously about his plan to get to the Root by winning the competition, how he had allied himself with the Church.

Then just a week into the War she received an hollow message from her previously elated husband, describing her how his plans had crumbled in mere days and how he had been forcibly kicked out of the ritual as one of the first few Masters.

Confusion replaced loyalty to the powerful Magus, Aoi was skeptical how someone as resourceful and rich as Tokiomi had lost the War so quickly and hoped it had been one of his aquaintances' mistake for him that costed his attempt.

Soon Rin was recalled back to Fuyuki, her father wishing to continue to teach her more about Magecraft.

She returned just two days ago and she felt a major visible change in Tokiomi's attitude.

No longer the proud man walked in his usual strong posture, now weariness clear in his visage, the ambitious flame hiding in his eyes dimmed to a small campfire.

Gone was his constant interest and dedication to his marriage and his child, Rin becoming more and more of a simple replacement for him once he finished teaching her.

Depression tasted bitter but Aoi pushed for his husband to react by helping him organising a party to celebrate their marriage's anniversary.

Every elite family of the town was invited to the gala, all of them being non-magi as there was a scarce amount of magecraft practicers in Fuyuki.

It was time to show a brave mask to the public in this frail moments, possibly trying to help Tokiomi recover the blow to his pride.

Yet Aoi was surprised by her daughter's request to invite her best friend and her father to the reserved party.

The woman had found funny the adorable blush that was plastered on Rin's face everytime she teased her about her schoolmate.

Maybe she should worry about her daughter's sudden fixed interest in said young girl and check the red-haired girl's character.

She had agreed almost immediately to the plea as Aoi remembered how her sweet daughter had started to enjoy this new friendship and even studying normal subjects with this Sasha.

The woman wondered how this 'charming' young lady actually behaved and soon she will discover that.

A soft knock interrupted her reverie and Aoi adjusted her dress. "You may enter."

Rin giggled as she entered, showing her vibrant red and white dress.

She felt like a princess. Why shouldn't she?

"Mother, almost all guests are there." Aoi nodded and followed her daughter out of her chambers, smiling as she stared in awe at the well-decorated halls of the mansion.

Tokiomi had indeed put some incredible effort in maintaining his expensive style to show.

Finally the ball room was revealed to her and the few couples that were there barely glanced at her as per etiquette.

She saw her husband talking elegantly with some old gentelmen and she decided to not disrupt his slow but steady recovery.

Rin tugged at her hand and the woman glanced at her quizzically. "Mother, can we greet Sasha-chan?"

She smiled and let the excited girl to her friend.

As the two approached, Aoi's eyes looked at the man escorting the cute red-haired girl that was Sasha.

 _Her mind froze the moment he stared at her directly in her own eyes.._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yes, Aoi Tohsaka MIGHT be the last member of the harem.**

 **While I did hate her for what she said to Kariya by the end of FZ, I am one that always deduce 'why' people do stuff. The woman just saw Kariya (clearly unstable at the time) over Tokiomi's dead body. Anger can led to some mean words to be given and so she ended up crippled.**

 **So yes, tomorrow chapter will finish this Gala two-parts.**

 **P.S. I had a better mid-part for the chapter (both in grammar and descriptions) but I lost that part because of a thrice-danged blackout. So take this one I rushed by pain and sorrow. xD**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Dunno. I think Gudako-chan would permanently crash Tokiomi's mind with her insane Summoning skill but then there's the Kiritsugu Factor to evaluate in this situation. A single Origin bullet will kill Gudako.** **On a semi-related matter, I did receive some nice reviews from the Author of that fanfic and I decided to read his story while browsing his profile. Ain't the world little?**

 **JD91B** **: Understood!**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: He did enjoy it and he didn't regret it. I think that IS NOT rape so yes, no need to contemplate that too much :)**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Oh Spoopy Ass Chapter! XD**


	25. Messenger of Bad News

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Messenger of Bad News**

* * *

Danny adjusted the collar of his dress as he walked slowly between the various elegant couples talking and making gossip without restrain.

Sasha was holding close to him and he didn't wish this to change, especially because of the crowd Tokiomi Tohsaka might attract.

The little girl had been elated when she got hold of the small, green dress her father had bought for her for the occasion.

Part of her bubbly excitement deflated as she discovered that Sakura and Caren were not going to be joining them that night.

As the girl's face threatened to release one of her renowned pouts, her eyes caught the approaching figure of Rin Tohsaka.

A smile reappeared in her visage as the two exchanged an hug.

Yellow eyes noticed the adult walking towards them, looking at the woman's beatiful dress and beautiful complex.

She was smiling as she eyed the children but as soon the adult noticed her Papa, the woman halted her pace and stared intensily at the confused man.

Her Papa was very smart, she didn't doubt it, but he was quite dumb when dealing with older women.

Yet the woman looked at him differently from Caren's Mama and Illya's Mama.

She seemed... weirded out by her Papa.

But why should she? Her Papa was actually nice and also the best parent ever!

"Lady Tohsaka." Her Papa started to greet, slightly bowing and taking the shocked lady's hand into his. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He lowered his head on her hand and gave it a peck.

Rin had started to stare at the exchange too and she seemed surprised by her mother's lack of response.

Aoi realised that she had been silent. "I-It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Dempsey. Rin spoke a lot about you and your daughter."

Danny smiled. "I hope those were all good things." He glanced at the small tsundere. "She was very polite and well-behaved while she stayed to study with Sasha."

The young Tohsaka averted her eyes, a small blush covering her cheeks, but nonetheless preened under the compliments.

As Aoi was about to say something a familiar hand settled in her shoulder.

Tokiomi Tohsaka was the epithone of rich but intelligent man.

Stern and somehow old-fashioned, the man would have been a major threat to deal with if Gilgamesh had decided to stay under his control.

Thankfully, they were now meeting as parents of two children being friends to each other and not as enemies.

"You should Mister Danny Dempsey. I hope you are enjoying the gala."

Danny nodded, but his mind wandered elsewhere. "Yes. It has been organised brilliantly."

The man smiled, pleased with the compliment and he continued to ask some unimportant questions to the younger man.

The Master of Caster was barely paying attention at those, stealing glances towards the still shaken woman now close to the prideful man.

Her surprise... did she knew something? Quite improbable but not impossible.

He remembered how Aoi had been quite warm with Risei Kotomine and he didn't doubt the woman was sharp enough to connecting the clues.

Danny had been very lazy in hiding his Command Seals, using some bandage and preparing a fake excuse about some accident.

He knew that Tokiomi had not done the same realisation, probably because he had already drank enough alcohol to barely make those kind of thoughts.

Yet his wife had caught on quickly, showing the same sharp mind her daughter had.

Because, no matter how cunning Tokiomi was, Rin had taken much of her intelligence from her mother.

After ten minutes of bantering about random topics, Tokiomi finally detached himself from Aoi and turned his attention to some other rich men walking nearby.

The woman mustered a feeble excuse to escape from being left alone with the quite dangerous individual.

As she moved closer to the balcony, Danny approached the children. "Rin, can I leave you two alone for few minutes? I just saw someone I know and I wanted to speak with him."

The girl diligently nodded, inwardly happy for the responsibility entrusted to her.

Sasha looked less sure as she knew her Papa was going to do something else, yet she didn't know why.

Danny closed the small door behind him as he approached Aoi, the woman staring the starry sky.

"You are going to kill me?"

The question caused Danny's confusion to increase more. "Kill you? Why?"

The woman turned around, looking at him suspiciously.

"I know you are the Master of Caster and Tokiomi-" "-can't do much since he is not a Master anymore."

Aoi looked at him silently, as if trying to see if his interruption was actually a bluff of his but, as a minute passed, she decided to ask.

"How did you know?"

While she had expected a malicious smile to appear in his visage, she was surprised to see a grimace in his face.

"Because _your highness_ had forced me to switch her position to a mere partnership and now is draining me, monetarely and prana-wise."

The dry response caused no short amount of confusion in the woman's mind.

Why was he so calm? He had expected him to be like a villainous individual, since Magi in the Grail Wars were supposed to be ruthless in their operations.

"Also I wanted to ask, how did you knew it was me?"

The question took her back to reality as she was still trying to understand what individual was Danny Dempsey.

"Your eyes." Danny blinked once, twice... thrice. "My eyes?"

She nodded. "Risei had mentioned that when he had met you he saw a familiar glint in your eyes. The one an individual has when he has a child and he/she loves it dearly. You have it."

Ah.

AH?!

"And the bandage." She added, her lips twiching upwards. "It's quite a dumb way to hide your seals."

The young man blushed in embarassment, now considering buying some fingerless gloves.

"Is Rin safe when she is studying with your daughter, Mr. Dempsey?"

The question had that genuine tone of a concerned parent but thankfully it showed that the woman had fully relaxed at the prospect of not being killed.

"My house is the safest place in Fuyuki." He replied calmly, knowing it was true. He had two Servants taking guarding it inwardly and externally.

Aoi nodded and returned to stare at the sky.

Danny sighed and, before leaving the balcony, approached the woman and held a letter in front of her. "You might not be able to contact your old friend, Kariya. This letter explain why."

She gave him a confused look but Danny kept silent. He didn't even know what was inside the letter but the former Master of Berserker has asked for him to relay it to Aoi and he did so.

"Read it after the gala. It might be bad news." He left the balcony, the eyes of Rin's mother staring at him walking away.

What did he meant with that?

* * *

 **AN**

 **I can say, 100% sure, that this fanfic is coming to an end!**

 **Five more chapters and then I will resume the FPO with ARC3!**

 **Also I spent the whole day yesterday binge-rushing through Prisma Code Event of FGO and my brain hurts like hell :)**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWKillkenny84** **: The only Tokiomi that might be salvageable is Kaleid!Tokiomi as they decided to move in England and (maybe) keep Sakura. Assassin EMIYA's origins are not quite sure as the Bio describes him as a Kiritsugo never marrying Irisviel nor having Illya, continuing his 'Heroic' path until he made a pact with the Counterforce. So maybe FZ!Kiritsugo might have a different mentality to understand than Assassin.**

 **Guest Q** **: That's da plan! But I might already forward something by now: there will be no Fifth Holy Grail War. The Sequel will take much from another branch of the Fate Timeline but it will have its unique story and plotline, much like FPO Arc 2. Lastly, it would be incest on a legal sense as the children (in the sequel will be teenagers) are not related by blood to each other soo... hehe!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: I hope it's not the Anti-Sid Meier speaking.**

 **Fenrir-kun** **: Yep!**


	26. Pint-sized Chaos

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Pint-sized Chaos**

* * *

The first few days after Tokiomi's attempt to show his faux powerful stance seemed to actually go against the head of the famous Magi family.

Aoi Tohsaka, that had been always very affectionate to her husband, moved out of the big mansion and surprisingly vanished away from public sightings.

Rin had been taken away by her mother, Tokiomi having been deemed by the woman unfit to take care of any of her children.

Harsh words, unexplainable for many, that described perfectly the furious mood of the usually calm woman.

Danny might have not read the content of the letter of the deceased Kariya, but he knew well enough the person to know how a last letter from him would actually talk about.

In a simple talk those words would have not bulged Aoi to actually believe the truth, especially one as ruthless and terrible as Kariya would deliver it, but the fact that the man that had wrote those last wills was dead made the content even heavier to take in but easier to believe.

The Master of Caster was actually worried how the woman would have reacted to letter, since very little was known about Aoi Tohsaka, both in FateZero and Fate Stay Night.

Add to the matter that the woman had been just given a load of bad news and the recipe for madness was delivered in his meticulous planning.

The War had progressed while he mingled with other individuals as he had been keen to learn that the young woman that was Waver Velvet had left Japan to return to Great Britain... alone.

A part of him felt very depressed as Rider had been actually a very amiable character both in the Anime and as the real deal.

Yet Danny knew he had hoped way too much in having the King of Conquerors beat the overly (and unnecessarily) overpowered King of Heroes with just a single advantage.

He had not felt any change to the drain coming from his Magic Circuits, so Gilgamesh had not used Ea in the War... yet.

At least Waver had survived the War, he thought, and maybe he will help the girl by sending her anonymously the El-Melloi's Crest.

Will he get some lectures if his ploy was revealed to Kiritsuko? Maybe, but Waver needed everything to survive any repercussion for having returned home empty-handed.

Danny's plan was to utterly destroy the Greater Grail and not deal with the last contender of the competition.

It was a simple and flawless plan.

Yet somehow things had to go wrong even as the final part of the Heaven Feel approached.

The lack of Rin at school depressed his cute daughter as she showed less and less smiling.

As an attempt to lighten up her mood, Danny decided to make their visits at the park more frequent and most of the times having either Sakura, Caren or both with them so Sasha wouldn't be alone to play.

"Papa! Look, it's Rin!"

The exclamation from his adorable daughter finally broke the short reverie about the past few days.

Danny indeed saw the young Tohsaka trying to win a no-blink challenge with... Sasha?

Her real daughter didn't bother to notice said weird situation as she just ran toward her best friend.

Jaw a bit hanging open at the surreal predicament, Danny's eyes finally moved and widened at the two women sitting in the bench closest to him.

While Aoi had barely noticed his arrival, Gil-ko had been staring at him silently for a good minute, her red eyes piercing mercilessly his own.

A bit of sweat started to roll from his forehead. "Gilgamesh."

"Battery." The woman replied dryly, the woman sitting on her side bowed her head slightly.

"Mr. Dempsey" Danny smiled and nodded at her. "Ms. Tohsaka."

Surprisingly enough the woman's visage soured a little at the honorific and she looked away to watch back the children.

The young man blinked in shock at the cold change in her mood but his attention was taken away by the Golden King.

"It's been so long since we met in our ways, battery, I hope nobody had come close to damage you." Her tone was quite calm and lacking any sort of concern regarding his safety.

Actually her tone was filled by barely-hidden self-worry.

She, the King of Heroes, can be removed from the living world once more if the man had been killed and that was scary to someone that valued much of her own importance.

"Been better, barely sleeping nowadays." Aoi gave a quick confused glance her direction, clearly interested in what the young man meant.

Sadly the quite dangerous woman close to her released an amused snort.

"I can tell. That nun had indeed gone through with her petty plans, I can smell her scent on you, _partner_."

The entertained tone at the end of her words managed to bring even more red to Rin's mother, completely floored by the clear subject of the discussion.

"Yeah but at least she is not passing the bills to me and lazying around like some _great_ _King,_ I know."

He had expected her to actually lose her coolness in that moment, he had not expected her to retort his claims. "Oh, you met with that short _english_ _king_? I saw her being quite slothful with the food."

The deadpan look spreading in his face just made her cocky grin even more annoying.

"Papa." Danny looked to his side as Sasha pulled at his pants.

"Yes, sweetie?" The girl gave him a quite familiar kind of smile. The smile that she would have in her cute face when she wanted something near impossible from him.

But... who wouldn't spoil once in a while their own children?

She looked first at Rin and then to her carbon copy, then she returned to glance at her Papa.

"C-Can Rin-chan, Amy-chan, Rin's Mama and Lady Gilgamesh come and live with us?"

"Sash-" "Of course I will accept your passable offer, battery." Danny's mouth closed as he stared dryly at the arrogant woman.

"Rin, you know that we cannot ask to a stranger." Aoi tried to reason but her daughter didn't move from the trio's idea.

"I'm tired of being away from school and my friends, mother. Plus I know that Sasha-chan's home can house us all. A-And-" She seemed to consider convincing reason to accept the offer and a particularly good one came in her mind. "And there is Sakura!"

Aoi's eyes widened. "S-Sakura?" She stared shocked at Danny. "Sakura lives with your family?"

The man froze as he had not accounted this situation to happen so soon.

He nodded but, as Aoi moved closer to him and he braced for a loud slap and screams, her frail arms pulled his chest close to her head.

"Y-you are the one Kariya spoke about. T-The one t-that would have entrusted Sakura's wellbeing." She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"Also!" Sasha started, looking mischievous at her Papa. "We have something that will force you to accept, Papa!"

Aoi moved slowly away from him, the moment clearly broken by the naive child.

The red-haired girl glanced at her black-haired clone and, in a simple tackle, they looked at the man with their powerful adorable stare. " **Pwease!** "

Inwardly Danny was collapsing to his knees at the dual cuteness overload he was experiencing.

He had never thought that this scenario could have been possible, yet slowly he felt developing diabetes from the twice as adorable attack.

"Okay, sweeties~" His mouth moved independently from his mind as his body had completely surrendered to the two girls.

" **Yatta!** "

Danny sighed as he noticed how the amount of children and women in his house was incredibly increasing...

* * *

 **AN**

 **The last lap for the end of this fanfic is starting now!**

 **Yesterday I spent the day planning how to finish this story and I got every piece set for the Grand Finale.**

 **Will it be great? Maybe, I think it will.**

 **Also I wanted to voice an particularly greedy thought of mine that had been pestering me for a while: Is anyone going to ever make a TvTropes page about my fanfics?**

 **I know I shouldn't behave to highly as my grammar isn't the best but... I would feel immense gratification to know that at least FPO reached the 'Throne of Fanfics'.**

 **Lastly I hope everyone had enjoyed the Summer holidays as School/Uni is starting soon... :)**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: It's sad that many had painted Aoi as someone who would sacrifice everything for Tokiomi. I think everyone has a limit in their trust towards others and I think having solid proof of what had happened to Sakura is enough to make Aoi rethink her life choices.**

 **BlueXtreme** **: Somewhere, may it be heaven or hell, Kariya shed a tear as true justice has been dispensed!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: I know and I'm sorry about it. I expect to write some fights in Chapter 27-28, as I wish to give the last two chapters the role of Ending and Sequel's hints.**

 **Matze96** **: There they are!**

 **Guest Q** **: Yep! Also no, it's not Kaleid... but I plan to make a spinoff in the future that is set during the sequel but with another point of view that might have Kaleid as a focus.**

 **A Guest** **: No, Servants drains from their Masters' Prana. Danny made a pact with Gilgamesh that has the same system of prana's drain but Danny doesn't have any Command Seals on Gil-ko.**


	27. Pure Determination

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Pure Determination**

* * *

Danny was sweating after the mad run he had just accomplished.

His brain tried frantically to try and recompose itself and plan how to get out from the bad predicament he had been thrown into.

His escape was soon halted by a small explosion happening just few seconds from him.

The smoke fell to the ground and revealed two lances planted on the ground, cracks appearing on the cement floor.

Several golden rifts open just in front of him, delivering violently several Noble Phantasms.

Danny's legs, pumped by Prana, push his body away from danger and into a small alley on the side and, as a familiar chain ties itself around him and pull him up.

Reinforcement, while a simple and easy Magecraft to use, was showing to be deadly useful in dealing with near-death experience.

The man was slammed hardly on the ground, blood starting to leave from his mouth and forming a small pool.

"You made a major mistake to make that bet, mongrel." Gilgamesh approached him slowly, a scowl forming on her composed visage. "Now you are going to die for your sheer stupidity."

Danny evaluated the situation.

 **But how did he get in this mess?**

The problem in wanting to end the Grail once for all was not something the King of Heroes was 100% accepting as the Servant had returned accustomed to be alive and returning to the Throne of Heroes was not as attractive as it might have been when she had been summoned by Tokiomi.

So drastic issues required drastic solutions.

 _ **"What about a bet?"**_

 **"And what conditions do you offer?"**

 _ **"If you win, I will try and get a way to keep you alive without the Grail and I will pay for everything you want. If I win you shall accept the inevitable."**_

Did he deemed himself crazy for having caused all of this to happen?

Hardly to decide if his life was being threatened by the strongest Servant.

His mind analysed the situation, while his hands fondled the content of his pouches.

Enkidu, the chain, was squishing him but thankfully his ribs were holding well enough, he might have received a concussion for french-kissing the ground few moments earlier and several other gates opened around him.

 **As a famous French General would have said: "Excellent situation, I am attacking!"**

The first small marble flew mid-air, the _Isaz_ rune cut into it, broke and releasing a torrent of snow and ice on the man, the chain and the Servant.

"Why you-!"

A second marble, this one with the _Sowilo_ rune, smashed and released a powerful wave of heat and light.

The woman backed away in annoyance as the light blinded her and distracted her from the ploy happening before her.

Sweating a little, Danny felt the cold sensation turning wet as the ice melted because of the immediate heat.

"If your jest is finished, you are fini-" She didn't finish her furious sentence as a third marble flew in the air and her blood froze as she recognised the Elder Futhark character.

Danny smiled as he found the end of said battle quite ironic.

The King of Uruk, the one that didn't bend nor break against the Babylonese Gods, had been defeated by a Norse God.

The marble, donning the _Thurisaz_ rune, detonated and released an electric charge upon the wet individuals and chain, folgorating the Servant and the human.

In a normal situation, that suicidal plan would have killed him instantly as the power behind the thunder was enough to fry a simple, non-magus being.

Yet Danny was prepared for said situation. His jacket and his pants have been filled with rubber plates prior to the fight and his body had been painfully reinforced in the last moments.

His Circuits strained at the pressure but thankfully it had not been as scary as he had thought.

Slowly, his body still sore from the painful encounter, he removed the chain from around him and moved over the unconscious form of the King of Heroes.

Danny Dempsey, Newbie Magus, managed to beat the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

Shrugging, amusement pouring out like sweat, he pulled Gil-Ko's body in his back and walked back home, leaving the damage control to the Church or the Magi that dealed with this.

Aoi sighed as she took her cup of tea, sipping at its calming content.

She had been left in that unfamiliar house from the owner as he 'beat' the nigh impossible to beat King of Uruk.

What made it all worse, especially for her well-hidden inability to socialise, was that there were three women in the room with her.

She recognised Kiara Kotomine, the nun now dressed with a simple shirt and short pants, while she stared intensily at the stranger in front of her.

The dark-haired woman was dressed with formal male black clothes and she was returning Kotomine's glare with her own murderous stare.

The remaining woman was actually interesting to look at, her unnatural beauty something that seemed impossible to replicate even with the help of the greatest Magecrafts.

Aoi had heard of the Einzberns' white hair and red eyes, but seeing those directly in front of her in a quite voluptous woman was.. magic.

The daughter of the woman, Illya, had immediately connected with her shy little girl and as the four children retreated in their playroom, the former Zenjou felt that Rin was truly enjoying staying there.

Someone knocked at the door and the original Servant of Mr. Dem-Danny opened the the entrance and smiled as she saw whom had come. "Master!"

The cup fell on the ground, followed by a lit cigarette that had been in the dark-haired woman's mouth.

Indeed the Master of Caster walked inside the living room, holding in his back Gilgamesh's unmoving.

...

Someone unrelated to the major families of the Magi Association had managed to take down someone as strong as Gilgamesh.

Tokiomi had theorised that it would have taken several dozens of professional Magi to take down the King of Heroes.

The more she saw, the more Aoi knew that her (soon former) husband had risked to be obliterated by the impressingly stupid skills that the young man had.

It wasn't just that he had done it but the fact he had prepared a simple plan that actually worked in practice.

It was the show of pure determination at work in the real world.

The German Philosophist, Hegel, would have described him as the Spirit of the World.

A powerful and scary monster.

A smiling monster..

* * *

 **AN**

 **I noticed myself the story had been lacking a good fight in the last few chapters so.. here is how Gil-ko can be beaten.**

 **If there are people disgruntled by the plan used, I will have you know that the alternative, in my mind, was Danny making a semi-functional Gae Bolg and I know that is literally impossible to accept in the reality of this fanfic!**

 **Also,** _ **RUNES!**_ **I loved reading several stories using those and I decided to finally dip in this weird world. Still, I was saddened by the lacking amount of good runes..**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **hyperomegasonic26** **: Assassin EMIYA origin story is not much well-known but I don't think it's in Apocrypha,** _ **specifically**_ **. He became a counter-guardian because he had nothing and** _ **nobody**_ **stopping him from becoming an Hero of Justice. It might have happened in a FZ AU where he didn't accept the Einzbern's offer for a reason or another but.. it can fit in Apocrypha.. kinda. I think that if he had been 'alive' in FA he would have been chosen by the Magi Association and not Sisigou. Still good theory. P.S. I think you might have used Auto-Corrector as you wrote 'Assyrian' when it should have been 'Assassin'. xD**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon** **: The Harems grows...**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **A Guest** **: You mean 'Illya-Kuro Mana Transfer'? Then no, Archer was still dependant to Danny's prana like a normal Servant, just lacking the CSs. No probs!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Yep!**

 **Guest Q** **: *Grail's Corruption spread..***


	28. Final Prose of the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Final Prose of the Beginning**

* * *

Angra Mainyu found herself by a moral crossroad.

She was truly enjoyed living a life without pain and suffering, especially since she was starting back as a child but...

Should she reveal to Danny Dempsey, Master of Caster, whom she truly was?

From a radical point of view, she might avoid being branded as a dangerous individual if she came clean with the whole subject.

Yet she was unsure of said individual and, knowing that he defeated Gilgamesh without long-lasting wounds, the girl knew he was strong enough to take her down even if she had her powers.

Decisions, decisions..

She paused in front of the living room, debating the hard choice, but she halted completely as she heard a single sentence.

"I already have a plan to destroy the Grail."

He was planning to destroy the cup? Because the corruption inside it, because of _her_?

She gulped down the tangled sensation that had formed in her throat and she saw quite the curious predicament.

Danny was trembling a bit, holding a pillow over his lower body.

That sinful nun that had been bestowed with Assassin was sitting parallel with the Master of Saber, both sporting small tags which said 'I will not hump to mark my territory' (Kiara) and 'I will not throw mad punches near said territory' (Kiritsuko).

The two looked at the floor, the very representation of shame.

"How so, Dan?" The Einzbern Homunculus, Irisviel, asked intrigued, completely ignoring the fellow women.

Aoi merely shook her head at the antics and took a small sip from her tea, glancing once in a while Gilgamesh's sleeping body.

"Well.. I know someone's teacher that can actually destroy the Artefact. So I contacted her and, after a solid ten minutes of interrogation, I managed to get the number for the old man."

"Who?" The former Avenger's eyes widened as she gave the question loudly and unconsciously.

Danny turned towards the girl and smiled. "Hello Amy. I-I don't think this is a discussion for y-" "I wanna hear it. It seems cool." 'Amy' interrupted and moved in front of the man. "Please."

The young man stared for two seconds before nodding silently.

The little girl sat in the sofa close to Danny, Irisviel and Aoi giving questioning looks to the Master of Caster, whose he voluntarely ignored.

"As I was saying, the old man was part of the group that built the Grail and knows how to dismantle it properly."

A pregnant silence fell on the room as Aoi quickly realised whom Danny was speaking about.

"Y-You managed to contact, Lord Zelretch?" A nod confirmed her claim and that felt like another wave of power coming from the young man calmly telling his ploy.

"It was difficult at first as the Kaleidoscope didn't care much for the Grail, especially with the almost total opposition from Clock Tower. But... I managed to make him change idea by giving him a reason for him to do it immediately and a reason for him to actually believe me."

There was something wrong about the explanation. "And how you managed to actually convince the Dead Apostle?" Kiara asked, clearly confused like the others.

"That... is a very complex story that I might tell you in few days but for now..."

As he finished talking, a small explosion echoed through the city.

The sound originated from Mount Ryuudou and, in the following few days, government officers will confirm the story of a cave in happening in the various tunnels of the mountain after a small but focused earthquake in the area.

"I-It was today. You had Zelretch coming today before you even started your fight with Gilgamesh."

Danny nodded as he eyed curiously 'Amy', the girl noticing the attention and trying to seem unaware of the staring.

"Are you going to tell the truth now or should I, 'Amy'?"

Angra Mainyu snapped her attention back to the man, eyes widen and jaw hanging open.

"H-How?" Danny smiled. "You kept your same hair and eye color, tan and klutz-like attitude."

At the last bit she pouted. "I'm not a klutz. I'm mighty."

His hand ruffled caringly her hair and she huffed annoyed. " _Fine_."

She sighed loudly. "My name is not Amy. I am... Angra Mainyu."

Chaos erupted from the small group of people, some scared while others generally awed at the situation.

"Everyone calm down please!" Thankfully the situation calmed in mere seconds as Danny managed to silence their thirst of answers to a minimum level.

"Angra Mainyu there is the same Servant that fought in the Third War but... she is not the Goddess of All Evil." Danny revealed, letting Irisviel ask her questions.

"But she was summoned as that but... is that why she was so _weak_?"

The black-haired girl snorted. "Well, maybe that old fool of a puppet should have not summoned a simple persian villager. Plus I got that blasted cup corrupted by my being. I mean, I was summoned as the most evil individual and, since I was not an hero, I got stuck in that hellish artifact. Thank the Gods for Miracles."

"Miracles?" Aoi asked quietly. "You mean that-" "That because unexplainable means I managed to get 'rebirthed' and return alive, leaving my corruption behind."

"Also," The girl added as she noticed the unconscious Gilgamesh fading in the golden mist. "The King wanted you to have this."

Danny frowned as the girl handed him a necklace. "T-Thanks?"

"Oh, I don't know why she wanted this or what it is, but she just asked me to give it to you."

A small Structural Analysis revealed no particular Magecraft applied on it, leaving it as a simple object.

What a weird request.

This curious object will have to wait for another day..

As the day passed and the end of the Heaven Feel dawned on Fuyuki, Danny prepared himself for the worse part of this new world.

Dealing with the unknown... and with the Einzberns.

Also why is Donald Trump the President of the United States in 1994?!

* * *

 **AN**

 **The Fourth Heaven Feel is concluded but this is not the end of our journey!**

 **Other problems will rise in the last three chapters and the War was just the beginning...**

 **Also last bit is an Easter Egg from second chapter. I remember an interview a decade ago where Trump was already active in politics, willing to become POTUS in case of necessity, and I imagined him reaching the position way earlier. Morale of the Story: This is not propaganda, just a funny easter egg.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Thank you!**

 **A Guest** **: Wat? I barely understood that.  
**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Wat?x2**

 **StoryReiter** **: Sadly Gil-ko is being repelled without hearing any last words BUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT, I can assure you (and everyone else) that something is already planned for the Sequel (Latter Chapters) and in the Spinoff (From chapter two!). The last three chapters will be dealing with Clock Tower and Church (Chapter 28), Einzerns (Chapter 29) and Epilogue. (Chapter 30)**


	29. Pincer Manouver

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Pincer Manouver**

* * *

The dim lights of the room were starting to get unnerving to one Danny Dempsey.

"Danny Dempsey, place and date of birth: Unknown. You are going to be subjected to an interrogation from this esteemed commission to decide whatever or not you shall be branded with seal designation. You didn't ask for a lawyer and decided to defend yourself, correct?"

Danny sighed as he glanced calmly the small group of Magi and Church representatives.

It had been barely a day since the Grail had been dismantled but he had been immediately taken away from parts of the Clock Tower for further control how much dangerous he was.

A move the man had already thought about and so had warned the people living his house about said circumstance.

Obviously Sasha had protested his lack of resistance but Danny quickly calmed her, reminding the child that he knew what to do to avoid problems with the Magi Association and the Church.

Risei Kotomine had immediately offered the local church as a safe place for the checkup and so the interrogation was being held in the religious site.

Tokiomi Tohsaka had been sought for alternatives but the proud man ignored all those calls, still trying to recollect his life after the double hit he had suffered one near the other.

"Yes sir." He kept his response curt, trying to avoid causing any major attrition within the commission. His plan was to avoid any unpleasant question and verdict, especially since a member of the El-Melloi family had been sent to witness the 'trial'.

"Then this interrogation shall start. You may begin, Lord Meluastea."

The elder nodded regally as he focused to look at the young man, curious at the anomaly he was.

"Mr. Dempsey, from what the Wizard Marshall had informed this esteemed council, you are not from this Dimension. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I'm not from the current Dimension." His reply created some whispering between two-three members of the council.

It was the first case of this particular situation and it went to confirm the theories related to the Kaleidoscope/Multiverse theory.

If this trial proved the predicament true then it would be regarded as a major breakthrough in the long-awaited attempt to reach the Root.

"That is a... claim that can hardly be expla-" "You are already planning in the eventuality of Magecraft ceasing. Project Mooncell-" "- **Should not be of your competence, cur!** "

Danny clicked his tongue in his mouth, eyeing the one who interrupted his interruption.

Only he should be allowed to do so.

"Lord Harwey, while your input is important during the interrogation, the subject was to explain the origin of the pheno-" "I don't care of that garbage! That mongrel decided to reveal secret of my family that I cannot allow it's divulgation."

Danny felt his crappy luck striking back as he now knew that an Harwey was part of the commission.

"What is this ' **Moon Cell** ', boy." A deep voice asked and the young man finally saw _him_.

Standing few inches above the tallest enforcer was Kischur Schweinorg Zelretch, the Wizard Marshall and User of the Second Magic.

"I will not stand for thi-!" Several Enforcers and Executors moved to restrain the rebellious Lord and led him away from the room.

Danny felt a bit nervous as he saw the swift removal of the enraged Magus but answered the question nonetheless.

"M-Moon Cell was a project created to avoid the destruction of the Magi Association in the 1970s."

Red slitted eyes stared at him intensily. "And why wasn't said project brought to our attention?"

The Meluastea and Barthomeloi Lords now watched the young man with serious looks.

The following words might provide evidence for an attempted coup inside the organisation.

"The project was supposed to save... a selected group of few families inside the Association. The Harway would have been hailed as savior of Clock Tower and put in the new leadership. Sadly the situation that would have triggered said event, the end of Magecraft caused by a shift of Earth's axis, never happened and so the plan was not applied."

Finally a member of the Church Faction spoke. "What about the Holy See. There were any members of our organisation that would have betrayed our cause?"

Danny shook his head but he decided to stab the still untouched faction. "Well, there is something that I wanted to actually ask the Church about. What happened to Kiara Sessoyoin?"

The once calm part of the council tensed at the name, some even looking quite paler than before.

"M-May I ask you how you know that _name_?" Danny blinked surprised.

"She is an important individual that will cause some issues in the future, so did that mean that 'she is alive'?"

The priest-looking man gulped and looked at his associates before slowly nodding.

"My only advise about her is to quarantine her after she makes 14."

The man merely nodded, shocked by the fact someone knew about one of the most secret projects of the Church.

As silence fell on the room, the representative member of the Archibalds asked the question he had been thinking about since the meeting started.

"What about your attack on the Archibalds when you killed Lord El-Melloi?"

Danny glanced lazily at the man, already knowing he too had realised how much he had screwed up.

The entire council, minus the Archibald, restrained a annoyed sigh as they knew the man had messed up.

"You know there was a Grail War until yesterday? What should I have done to your former Lord, demanded his surrender and so asked him to damage his family's honor without a fight?"

The man looked away, angry but mostly embarassed.

"Yet you have to explain us how do you know all those things, boy. I might know because of the Kaleidoscope but you are not an User of said Magic."

Danny huffed at the question, imagining the smug smile on the old man's wrinkled visage.

"This Universe is a... reality made by fiction. It's called Nasuverse, named after one of the creators of the series, Kinoko Nasu, and it describe pretty much several timelines of the same dimension. On an unrelated subject, at least I didn't make a perverted Mystic Code and her sister."

The Wizard Marshall looked away as several individuals stared at him.

"In my defense, I was unable to decide their personalities and Ruby is still one of my major regrets."

A smug tone laced in Danny's thin line as he poked again. "I don't think she would appreciate that comment."

Taking the glove of the challenge Zelretch stared at the young man amused.

"Then you will not be against having the two trouble-makers going to live with you, _Mr. Dempsey_ , so you might be also appreciate my works. I will send them tomorrow morning."

Danny froze as he realised what just had been said.

While he might have loved the quirky personalities that were Ruby and Sapphire, he knew perfectly how Ruby in particular was lewd... with everyone.

That... might not have been a smart decision and he will come to regret it soon..

As the interrogation went on with basic questions, Danny managed to hold against the tiring session and succeeded in not being put in Magic Jail.

Once he returned back home, he noticed that Irisviel looked quite terrified by something.

Kiritsuko had a grimace too and was holding Illya close to her.

"Grandfather wants to talk with you, Danny."

Oh no...

* * *

 **AN**

 **First part of the Ending is done!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **BlueXtreme** **: We don't know that for sure. Trump would have been younger and less senile at the time.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon** **: Noice!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**

 **A Guest** **: Thank you!**

 **AscendedHumanity** **: Shush! Don't spoil something that will not happen! (Hehehehehehe)**

 **Reishin Amara** **: A lot less wars in Middle East I think.**

 **Vance D. Blanc** **: Yep, she ain't Seiba/Baeba.**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: I finally managed to understand why, in my mind, FGO didn't happen in FSN timeline: Chaldea was built by the Animusphere thanks to a Grail War (2nd or 3rd) so FGO is not attached to this timeline (Sadly but not so Sadly).**

 **Syntethic Knight** **: Then you didn't read the Lemon I posted on AO3!**

 **Guest Q** **: Gone, mah dude, but don't worry. There is a chance (maybe) that she will make a comeback!**

 **Guest (Chapter 1)** **: Yeah that will actually happen behind the scenes after Chapter 29 as I think that would take an entire chapter to write and would mean less space for the epilogue.**


	30. Die großes Schloss

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Die großes Schloss**

* * *

Germany was a cold place.

Snow falling incessantly, a dozen of warm clothes to keep the body well heated, several women and a single man staring without mercy and hoping for you to die.

Yep, this is truly a radical change in a simple lifestyle.

Danny had taken the entire group with him as he barely trusted Kiara and Aoi to remain to guard the house in Fuyuki.

Plus who would miss being glared with utter hatred by a wrinkly old man?

"I hope you understand why your presence had been demanded, _Amerikaner._ "

The poisonous bit at the end kind of give off a racist vibe about the situation but why- oh!

The Einzberns wanted to create the perfect life form, a perfect puppet, so everything that was not an Homunculus was deemed inferior.

Wowie, Papa Dolfy would have enjoyed this man and this family.

"I think it was about a faulty cup.." The man snarled at the cheeky reply and looked about to jump onto the young man.

"You dared to destroy the Holy Grail, something that would have restored the control of the Third Magic back to its rightful owner. You are a vandal, a criminal and a fiend!"

He turned towards Irisviel, as she embraced her daughter protectively.

"And you! You have dishonored your family, the one thing that gave you life! UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF TRA-"

"AND YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" Danny snapped as the old Einzbern was about to deliver his petty and disgusting rant.

"How dare yo-" "You were the one that decided to summon Avenger, correct?!"

The man nodded, looking murderously at the simple Magus in front of him.

Meanwhile Sasha had decided to move closer to her Papa, holding his hand.

"You, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, decided to break the rules that your own creator reviewed and approved prior to the First War. DO YOU THINK THIS ACTUALLY WENT WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES?!"

Kiara restrained a moan from the violence diluted in Danny's tone while Kerry's eyes widened as she noticed the Old Acht... making a step back!?

The young man continued. "Your decision to break the codes of the Grail not only corrupted the cup and made the wish-making process impossible to happen! YOU, OLD MORON, **SABOTAGED THE EINZBERN FAMILY!** "

"How dare yo-" "Are there laws that deal with rebellious head of the clan?"

Danny's question was not given to the shocked old man but to the Einzbern maid close to him.

Kiritsuko bit down a curse as she wanted to maul Danny for how he was getting himself killed.

His spiel might have worked if he had kept the momentum up but he decided to ask something to one of the homunculi of the castle, known as very loyal to the blasted old timer.

Yet she was once more surprised. "Yes, Mr. Dempsey."

Surprisingly enough the maid **answered the question**.

"Leysritt!" Another maid gasped before recomposing herself. " _What are you doing?!_ "

The blank-looking maid didn't glance her friend's direction. "I am doing the job bestowed to us by the noble family of Einzbern, Sella. If a Head of family causes damage, directly or indirectly, he is to be deposed as quickly as possible to guarantee the survival of our family from destruction."

'Sella' seemed hesitant about her partner's citation of the Einzbern Laws but, understanding the quite hidden plea from Liz, nodding at her.

"H-How- HOW DARE YOU! I'VE SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FROM MY FAMILY AND NOW YOU DARE TO PUT THE BLAME ON ME, YOU STUPID CUR! I SHALL END Y-yo-o..."

Acht tried to get his hand onto the upstart that had embarassed him but several familiar lances pushed him away, terminating his life immediately.

Silence fell on the room as the dead old man bleed on the floor.

...

"Sooo..." Danny started, curious at the 'after' of this whole scene. "Now what?"

"Lady Irisviel should take the role of new Head of the family but... you, Mr. Dempsey... did you and Lady Irisviel performed the coi-" "Yes." Danny interceded quickly, cheeks flaring in embarassment. "Wait! How do you know that?" As the question left his mouth, the young man heard the familiar giggle of an equally blushing woman.

Leysritt didn't seem shocked by the revelation, differently from Sella as the woman stammered with her face completely red.

"As per old laws, performing the... 'act.. is to be considered a full marriage and so the title should go to you, Mr. Demp- Lord Einzbern."

Many things Danny had expected to see in this meeting but this one was not one of those.

That meant power, prestige, might but also heavy responsibilities to uphold.

He didn't want to be shish-kebab'd like the Acht on the floor.

"Is it possible to delegate the ro-" "No, Lord Einzbern. The role cannot be abdicated so easily." This time it was Sella that interrupted him, looking quite serious.

"Then... that means I will have to work in there... for a while?"

The two servants nodded and Danny sighed.

"P-Papa?" The young man cringed as his daughter put herself in front of him, asking for answers for her silent questions.

"I-I will not be there forever, sweetie. It's just.. I might not be in Fuyuki always. But!"

He turned towards Sella and Leysritt. "You two shall be the personal maids of the children."

The more extrovert of the two gasped. "B-But- I mean- I need to this about thi-" "We accept, Lord Einzbern."

Sella looked about to release her fury upon the (deliberately or not) unaware Leysritt but Danny gestured her to silence. "I want someone to help around while I fix stuff here at the castle. Leysritt, you have been showing graceful devotion and certainity toward the clan and so you have been bestowed this role. Sella, you seems to be easy to tease and can work well with Leysritt so you shall accompany her and consider her your superior."

Sella was about to unleash a wave of protests but her fellow maid started to yank her away from the room, followed by the small group that had become Danny's family... minus Sasha.

"I- I don't want to lose you- P-Papa!" She rushed at him and hugged at him as her life depended on him.

 _Like when he got her out from that carnage.._

"Sasha, I cannot ask you for forgive me for this choice as this means depriving you of affection but.. I'm doing this for you, _for everyone_. When there will be Christmas, your Birthdays and the ones of the others, I shall be there with you and I will give you my utmost care. Also... take this." He handed to the little girl a small cellphone.

One of the most difficult project to accomplish because of the year but he was able to replicate the phone with which he had come with.

"This little thing can make us talk no matter the distance or the place. If there is a problem, you feel sad or anything else, you just need to press 'there' and 'there'."

The little girl nodded, awed at the small object in her hands. "U-Understood."

Danny crouched and deepened the hug. "I promise you that the first time I return in Fuyuki I will buy you whatever you wish for, no matter the price."

"T-Thank you, _Papa!_ " She wept a little in his chest but then Danny proceeded to walk her out of the castle, holding her hand the whole time.

Danny Dempsey might have been able to deal with the dangers of the Fourth Holy Grail War but, unknowing to everyone, someone was already plotting the end of the world.

* * *

 **AN**

 **End of this Fanfic! Tomorrow the epilogue and I will allude to the plot of the sequel. I think the sequel will be started by Christmas break as I have to start once more FPO and I have some ideas that I wish to upload via FF. So stay tuned for more!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWkillkenny84** **: Minor Spoiler of the sequel: Solomon is implicated with the enemy. But it is not Goetia.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon** **: Thank you! About last bit, I might make something about it in the AO3 Lemon Archive but for now I still have to upload part three of the first lemon and then the second lemon.**

 **Guest Q** **: Miyu is.. not so easy to get in this timeline. In FSN she 'might' have died because of the great fire post-4thHGW as she was living in Fuyuki at the time and was 'normal'. The whole Children of God happened because of the lack of Einzberns lesser grails and the need of a stable vessel... Maybe she will appear in the sequel as *blank*'s kohai. I might have an idea!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**


	31. Epilogue: A new story!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: A New Story**

* * *

Fuyuki flourished in the next five years.

The quite secret conflict that had happened because of the Holy Grail had not caused any major changes in the lifestyle of the city.

The mysterious murderer that had plagued the town had ceased to live way before the gruesome competition started and so Fuyuki didn't experience tragedy apart of the earthquake that happened three weeks after the discovery of Ryuunosuke Uryu's body.

Yet this was not important! Completely!

The very concern for our dear, **pretty** , _amazing_ protagonist was the old man pinching his nose, trying to finalise the grade of the entrance test of said protagonist!

With a sigh, the man wrote with his red pencil a '100' on the paper and handed it to her.

Yes! She smiled and her glasses threatened to fall at how much she trembled by the joy.

She didn't care how her smile seemed dumb to the other girls in the class, **absolutely!**

The first hours of the school years flew quickly as she was not thinking of anything but the promise her father had given to her few weeks earlier.

' _I will stay in Fuyuki for a whole week and I will be home once you finished your exam and day at school_ '

The appreciation that she held regarding her male parent was mostly because of how he had been showing her how beautiful the world was, with science and magecraft.

She skipped giddily towards the car in front of the school entrance and entered it with a big smile in her gracious visage.

"You seem of good humor, young lady." The faithful maid that was Sella commented as she drived the car away from the Homuramara Academy and toward home.

"Yes Sella. Is Liz home?" The answer caused a scowl to appear in the more serious of the two Einzbern maids but it soothed in a thin line. "Yes, mylady. And I hope we reach home before she cause issues while I'm not there."

A pout appeared in the heroine's **perfect** , _gorgeous_ face.

"And what about the others? Is Sakura still going with her new Kohai?"

"Yes, mylady." The woman answered, focusing mostly on the road. "She is going for the cooking lesson with Miyu Sakatsuki."

If there was something that made her blood boils was that confusing girl.

She had not only stolen her Imouto/Kohai but had refused to let her become her senpai.

 **COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!**

The car finally stopped at the house that had been her home for almost five years.

Restructured to make a comfortable space for the big family, part of the new expanded section received a classic japanese look, turning the building in a western/oriental hybrid.

It is cool!

The doors opened and just few step in her eyes caught the target of her mission.

The man, looking a bit weary and all for the five years of utter hell (Paperwork + Zelretch's requests), noticed her presence.

"Oh! Look who is there- OF!" The young teen tackled her father and hugged him dearly.

"PAPA! I GOT 100!" His smile widened and Danny hugged her more.

"That's good, princess. Did you tell your mother?"

The excitement in her froze as she looked embarassed at her forgetfulness.

As if on cue, said woman entered the look and noticed her daughter sitting on a laughing Danny.

"Illya! What are you doing, get up from your father. Is everything alright, dear?"

He nodded, wheezing a little as he sobered up. "She was just happy to see me, honey. How is everything, any problem I can solve?"

Irisviel giggled at the chivalrious request. "No, Dan. Nothing to worry at least. I think Kerry and Kiara should be coming soon."

Danny stopped laughing, remembering something. "Oh, I almost forgot." From his satchel, a package was taken and given to the **mighty,** _bombastic_ Illyasviel von Einzbern-Dempsey.

"What is it? What is it, pops?" Iri giggled at her daughter's childish excitement and Danny laughed with her.

"That, sweetie, is something you have to discover yourself." The mysterious tone surprised the short-haired Einzbern and she eyed the gift with curiousity gleaming from her rubies.

Quick hand movements removed the paper covering the object and she stared confused at it.

"An armband?" It seemed like a very well decorated, cheap armband she could have bought from a toy shop.

But...

Her eyes focused on said object and she... it moved! "It moved?"

Danny laughed as a feminine groan left the clearly magic armband.

" **Dang, I lost that bet...** " the silver-coloured object started to... float. " **So, you are my new owner, Illya?** "

The girl nodded and the armband slowly but calmly put itself onto the teen's arm.

" **Our contract is officially completed then!** " Eyes widened in realisation.

"Is she a Kaleid Mystic Code like Sapphire and.. Ruby?"

Illya shivered a bit at the memories she had of the lewd kaleidostick and the reason she left that perverted Code with Sakura.

At least her calm sister managed to suppress the unruly Ruby.

"Similar. Diamond-chan is an masterful evolution of the Kaleidosticks and... she is not perverted."

" **Well..** " Danny groaned at the seemingly meaningful interruption. "Fine. She is not as _perverted as Ruby_. She will still be lewd sometime but she will not jump at every innuendo."

" **That's correct! You, Lady Illya, shall become a proper magical girl!** "

Illya eyed her father one last time before nodding.

A flash of light covered her body and, without an unnecessary lenghty transformation, Illya's clothes were now a battle-version of the Heavenly Dress. Without too much skin showing.

The teen stared in awe at her new look and her rubies sparkled. "Papa, this is great!"

Danny laughed at his child's happiness.

Deep in his mind, he was genuinely relieved that he had managed to give to her oldest a way to defend her siblings.

Zelretch had cited trouble coming to Fuyuki and he wouldn't have been able to coordinate a long-term plan to protect his precious people.

His resolve: having Illya ready to take his role.

" _We are home!_ " Several voices said together as the entrance doors were opened once more.

"Let's go and have a good ol' family's lunch?"

Illya's transformation went off and the girl nodded as she skipped towards the entrance, Danny followed behind her with Iris holding his hand.

* * *

 **This is the end of the Zero Chances to Heaven but also the start of the newest, half-original series: Fate Heroine Diamond-chan! (Provisional Title)**

 **AN**

 **AHHHHHGGG! HOW MUCH I HATE WHEN MY SIS KICK THE DOOR OF MY ROOM WITHOUT REASON!**

 **Anyway, before answering the last reviews, I have to explain some weird facts about this chapter that might cause some 'misinterpretations'.**

 **Q) Sasha is not the protagonist, why?**  
 **A) After some serious considerations I have decided to make a well-known protagonist take the role with different attitude and aspect than a genderbent!protagonist that will shares much with another familiar protagonist. This last part will be explained in the following question.**

 **Q) Why is Sasha not the one that waited so childishly Danny but Illya?**  
 **A) This idea of mine came from my own experience. Sasha has... grown-out her childish behavior and become a lot more shy than five years earlier, similar to the attitude Prillya has. TTL!Illya is not her ten years old self and Prillya, she is a 15 years old teenager that enjoys a big, loving family. The worst of the puberty is already gone and she had turned into a much mature character with deep emotions and this will be explored in the sequel.**

 **Q) Sasha has Sapphire and Sakura has Ruby... WTF?**  
 **A) Sasha was way more energic and active than her younger sibling, so giving her the pervert that was Ruby was a big no. Sakura is much less easy to tease by a flying stick and so make a perfect choice and-** **and I will hijack this part, dear Author of mine, to say that I might have made a mistake by giving that evil Sapphire to my poor, sweet daughter. Now she avoid any close contact with her PaPA-BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **...Intruder repelled!...**

* * *

 **Review Q &A!**

 **MWKillkenny** **: Thank you! Also it's Nasuverse because Nasulore sounds... weird. Plus about the enemy (possible spoiler, yes)... IT'S A SECRET, MAN! NOW THE ISSUE SHOULD RETURN TO FPO! XDXD**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Zouken is already death :I**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon** **: It was the whole Fate/Zero and the last chapter was five years later.**

 **Guest (Chapter 30)** **: Yup!**

 **A Guest** **: Yes, but it was modified so it wouldn't need... wifi, mobile connection or can be detected by the services owners.**


End file.
